Stay With Me
by alexdel
Summary: Perdida en un lugar desconocido, lo único que buscaba era la forma de regresar a casa y fue ahí, que su destino fue alterado... -Tú...- fue lo único que pronunció, inquietado por saber quién era.-¿Quién eras?- susurro, mientras observaba como aquel torbellino se perdía entre los árboles. -¿Quién eres tú?- aquella voz sonaba fría y seria.-¿Quién eres?- su tono era casi inaudible.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen a mí, así como unas partes de la trama que provienen del anime y/o manga. Algunos personajes me pertenecen, así como el resto de la historia, está prohibida su copia parcial o total.

Advertencia: En esta historia Kagome/Ahome, no pide el deseo de que la perla de Shikon desaparezca para siempre, sólo pide que desaparezca, más no cuanto tiempo, debido a que la perla sería fundamental para que esta historia tuviera sentido, el viaje para reunir los fragmentos como la guerra contra Naraku, no durará un año, debido a que quiero desarrollar un poco más a los personajes.

* * *

Se encontraba perdida en un lugar lúgubre, no comprendía que es lo que sucedía, intento moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizada, escuchaba sonidos y era perceptible el olor a sangre, el pánico se hacía presente dentro de ella, una luz rosada apareció entre esa penumbra, pudo vislumbrar que se encontraba en una cueva con una sustancia viscosa a su alrededor, la luminosidad provenía de un objeto esférico, alcanzó a apreciar que los sonidos se iban intensificando y acercándose cada vez más.

\- "¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? "- podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba más conforme transcurrían los segundos, lo que sea que emitiera aquellos sonidos, se acercaba más y más, hasta que por fin logro verlo, parecía una persona, podía notar que sus vestimentas eran antiguas, un kimono de hombre de color índigo, sujetado por un cinturón de color verde limón, sobre este tenía una armadura de huesos, un ojo de color rojo en su pecho, detrás se podían apreciar tres tentáculos, lo que sea que fuera, estaba claro que no era humano, se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba ella, cuanto más se acercaba más temor sentía, detrás de este observo que un remolino se acercaba a gran velocidad y le atacó, pudo notar que era un joven, le estaba protegiendo y parecía que no estaba solo, otro muchacho el cual poseía una alabarda grande, también le protegía.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla. - no distinguió quien de los dos fue el que dijo aquella frase o inclusive si fueron los dos, sólo sintió que alguien le zarandeaba.

-Despierta...- veía como aquellos dos jóvenes se acercaban. - Despierta...- No pudo distinguir sus rostros debido a que comenzaba a ver todo borroso. - ¡Despierta de una maldita vez! - esa voz, era inconfundible, abrió los ojos encontrándose nuevamente en su habitación.- Al fin despiertas, comenzaste a gritar, ¿te encuentras bien?.- le toco la frente para intentar tranquilizarla, pues su respiración se escuchaba agitada.

-Si...- empezó a recordar lo ocurrido en el sueño, para ella había sido tan real, el frío del suelo que sintió con su piel, el apestoso olor de sangre y sobre todo aquellos ojos de color carmín que le miraban con odio. - ¿Qué hora es? - trato de cambiar un poco el tema, pues no quería recordar ni un segundo más aquel sueño.

-Exactamente son las 10 de la mañana. - miro su reloj, mientras esta rápidamente se levantó de su cama y corrió a su armario para buscar su ropa.

-¡No sonó mi alarma! - dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas para poder dirigirse al cuarto del baño y tomar una ducha.

-En realidad si sonó, pero al parecer tu sueño era más importante, que llegar temprano al templo. - su tono burlón le hizo enojar un poco. - ¿En realidad te encuentras bien?, gritaste demasiado y por la cara que hacías dormida, parecía que sufrías en aquella pesadilla.

-Sólo fue eso, una pesadilla. - se detuvo en la puerta para después dedicarle una sonrisa.- Estoy bien, debo apresurarme o llegare tarde.- entro rápidamente al baño, se dio una ducha sin detenerse a pensar en nada de lo sucedido, se vistió y bajo a desayunar, al terminar se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto para tomar su bolso, en donde tenía guardado todo para su presentación y las cosas de la pijamada que organizo con su amiga que constaría de varios días en su casa, a pesar de que llevaba bastantes cosas, no era para nada pesado, bajo nuevamente y se despidió mientras tomaba sus llaves para salir rápidamente, después de todo iba con un retraso de media hora y posiblemente recibiría un gran regaño.

* * *

 **~Ohayo**

 **Gracias por** **leer y brindarle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero que les guste, dejen su review, ya que me alegraría saber su opinión.**

 **Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo 2017, espero que la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos y que tengan un excelente inicio de año. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Esta historia esta siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que puedan disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura.**

 **Oyasumi, dreamers ~**

 **Fecha de publicación: 30/12/16 en Wattpad.**


	2. Perdida y un extraño encuentro

**Capítulo 1: Perdida y un extraño encuentro.**

* * *

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - la joven se preguntaba, mientras observaba como una luz azulina le envolvía. - " _Seguramente es un sueño"._ \- fue lo más lógico que pudo pensar, después de lo que había soñado esa mañana, cuando de pronto la luz se fue esfumando dejándola en el fondo del pozo. - Genial, esto solo puede pasarme a mí. - para su suerte no estaba herida, miro a su alrededor, era el antiguo pozo del templo, dio un suspiro para alzar su vista. - ¿El cielo? - era completamente extraño que el techo del templo no se encontrará allí, cuando recordaba perfectamente que antes de caer había entrado allí, con dificultades trepo una de las paredes de madera que conformaba el pozo, al salir se asombró demasiado, no recordaba que el templo fuese tan verde como aquel paisaje, iluminado por la bella y cálida luz de la luna. - ¿Dónde estoy? - se encontraba asustada, no lograba comprender que paso con todas las personas que se encontraban en el festival del templo, saco su celular, con un poco de suerte y podría contactar con su familia o amigos, si éste no había sufrido daños con la caída, pero fue en vano, al mirarlo noto que no tenía señal. - ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!? - ya se encontraba desesperada, era completamente extraño que algún sitio de Tokio no tuviera cobertura para los celulares, además la hora indicaba que el festival no terminaba todavía.

Resignada y sin comprender nada, decidió caminar un poco, con suerte y vería alguna casa o teléfono público para poder llamar, sin embargo, su kimono le empezaba a incomodar un poco, por un momento pensó que realmente había sido una pésima idea ir a ese festival , pero maldecía más el momento en que Hana le había empujado al pozo como una simple broma y "venganza" por no ser ella la que realizara la danza junto a Kai, observo su alrededor con gran preocupación, ya que no había ningún alma por lo menos a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Cansada decidió sentarse, sintió la brisa del aire en sus mejillas, el frío del invierno incrementaba cada vez y agradecía en aquel momento que no estuviera lloviendo o nevando, aunque algo era claro y es que, comenzaba a tener hambre, aun cuando fuera leve, ya que había consumido unos platillos ligeros que vendían en el festival; por su cabeza había rondado la idea de ponerse alguno de sus cambios de ropa, después de todo, su plan era que al terminar el festival se iría a dormir a casa de una de sus mejores amigas y pasar unos días allí, por lo que traía diferentes atuendos y cualquiera de ellos, sería más cómodo que el kimono, pero temía que algún hombre pervertido le pudiese ver al momento en que se cambiará.

Después de unos largos minutos, retomo la caminata, saco nuevamente su celular e intento otra vez marcar, obteniendo un intento fallido, sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta un río, lo cual era completamente extraño, ya que no había visto ni si quiera una vía automovilística o una acera para los peatones y mucho menos veía el puente, ya que recordaba perfectamente que el río era atravesado por éste último, lo cual le hizo ponerse nerviosa, era como si la ciudad cambiara de un momento a otro, desapareciendo todos los avances de la capital.

- _"Quizás sea otro lado del río"_.- trataba de calmarse, ignorando sus ideas extrañas, continuo caminando más y más, después de todo no debería ser difícil ubicarse con aquel río, ya que siempre pasaba por uno al ir del templo a su casa y viceversa, observo su celular y se asustó un poco al ver la hora, las 10:30 de la noche y ella aún seguía perdida, si esto continuaba así, tendría que dormir allí y esa idea le aterraba, apresuro más el paso y vio a lo lejos una casa antigua, lo cual le había sorprendido demasiado, ya que estaba muy bien conservada y lucía solitaria, fue acercándose más y más, al estar cerca noto que la casa estaba abandonada, cuidadosamente dio un vistazo a los alrededores y al interior de ésta, verificando que no hubiese nadie merodeando que le pudiera asustar, al comprobar que no había nadie, decidió entrar y quedarse un rato allí, por lo menos hasta que escuchara el sonido de un carro o una persona que le pudiera ayudar, observaba su celular y éste poco a poco iba cambiado de hora, saco una de las golosinas que llevaba con ella, era un paquete de pockys de chocolate, no lograría satisfacer completamente su apetito, pero lograría calmarlo.

La joven intentando hacer tiempo, se puso a jugar en su celular, para distraerse un poco y borrar todos esos temores de su mente, las horas seguían pasando y no había ni un sonido que le indicará que podría volver a casa, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, se los froto suavemente mientras daba un ligero y sonoro bostezo, cuando ya no pudo más con el cansancio de su cuerpo, a las 2 de la madrugada cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya era de mañana y los pájaros cantaban, la joven yacía en el suelo dormida, cuando un sonido le despertó, era su alarma indicando que ya eran las 10 de la mañana, froto sus ojos sintiendo un ardor en su mejilla, al tocarla pudo sentir las marcas del tatami en ella, no había sido un sueño para su mala suerte, se encontraba perdida en un sitio desconocido sin nadie que le pudiera indicar como regresar, tomo su celular para ver si existía la posibilidad de tener una maldita línea de señal, pero no fue así, bloqueo el móvil, colocándolo a su lado y tomo su bolso, de éste saco un chocolate y tomo un pedazo para calmar el hambre, a pesar de que traía algunos cuantos bocadillos más, no quiso comerlos, prefería encontrar la forma de llegar rápido a su casa o como mínimo regresar al templo

Salió de aquella casa, observando su alrededor para ver si no había alguien a quien pedir indicaciones, pero fue en vano, el lugar seguía desolado como en la noche, animándose y olvidando por completo cambiarse el kimono, decidió seguir caminando, no le importaba lo más mínimo sentirse incomoda con su vestimenta, le importaba más encontrar a alguna persona para poder regresar con su familia.

El cielo poco a poco se fue nublando con el paso del día, de ser las 10 de la mañana pasaron a ser las 6 de la tarde, con un atardecer comenzando y con un chocolate a medio terminar, realmente se estaba asustando, continuo su camino intentando miles de veces poder realizar una llamada o mandar un simple mensaje, pero eran en vano cada uno de ellos, la desesperación y temor se hacían cada vez más grandes, ansiaba encontrarse a una persona o al menos ver algún animal como un perro o gato, ya que no se veía ningún alma, parecía una zona desierta, lo cual era sumamente extraño si hablamos de Japón y específicamente de la ciudad capital, Tokio.

\- ¿Qué no hay nadie en este maldito lugar? - su voz empezaba a quebrarse, estaba sola, completamente sola, muchas veces había paseado por la gran capital sin compañía, no obstante no era igual esa experiencia, estar rodeada de gente desconocida en medio de una plaza comercial o camino a la escuela, eso era normal, ver a todos sumidos en sus celulares o hablando de tonterías con su grupo de amigos, inclusive querría ver a todas esas personas que vivían estresadas día a día por culpa de su jefe o por algún motivo realmente tonto o demasiado alarmante; pero que tenía a su alrededor en esos momentos, únicamente habían árboles, le confortaba un poco el sonido de los pájaros a lo lejos, sobre la parte más alta de esos enormes y frondosos árboles, quería encontrarse con la más mínima señal de vida de alguna persona, cualquier sonido que significará que encontraría el camino a casa, su esperanza iba disminuyendo con cada paso que daba, era cada vez más tortuoso avanzar sin saber exactamente a donde ir. - Quiero irme a casa. - cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, comenzó a distraerse a sí misma, negándose una y otra vez a que no debía llorar, se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, se giró, colocando en éste su espalda y flexionando sus piernas, miro nuevamente su celular, notando que seguía sin obtener señal. - _"Esto debe ser una pesadilla"_. - abrazo sus rodillas con sus brazos mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre estas, su bolso se encontraba frente a ella.

Había pasado largos minutos en esa posición, termino dando pesadamente un gran suspiro y se levantó de aquel sitio, tomando su bolso de la correa para colocárselo en su hombro y así continuar el camino nuevamente, intentando ser optimista mientras tarareaba una canción y se detuvo al escuchar sonidos lejanos entre los árboles, decidió calmarse un poco, estaba sufriendo ya una gran y fuerte paranoia por querer ver a algún ser vivo, saco de su bolso el termo con agua y sintió ese líquido humectar su boca, la cual se encontraba demasiado seca, retomo nuevamente su camino tras guardar aquel envase, sintiendo como la brisa del aire se iba enfriando y los rayos del sol comenzaban a esfumarse.

-Estas cosas sólo deben pasare a mí. - ya había caminado unos cuantos metros, sin lograr encontrar nada. - Seguramente Hana debe estar satisfecha por su broma de mal gusto. - no comprendía cual era el motivo exacto, no era sólo por hacer la danza con su compañero de clases, sentía que había algo más, ya que no era la primera vez que hacía algo contra ella. - Empujarme por el pozo... - se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. -El pozo... - intentaba negarlo una y otra vez. - Es imposible, sólo son historias. - aun cuando intentaba convencerse a sí misma, de alguna forma sentía que estaba muy lejos de su familia. - Eran sólo cuentos para alejarnos del pozo. - se decepcionaba de ella misma con tan sólo creer esas tonterías, miro su mano, en la que tenía colocado un brazalete de plata con pequeños zafiros decorándolo y un grabado con la palabra "familia" en kanji, por otro lado, tenía esa pulsera de perlas negras y unas cuantas piedras blancas similares a un colmillo, ésta última era hecha por su abuela y su mamá, conforme iban creciendo les hacían una nueva y eso llegaba a parecerle un poco extraño, ya que sólo sus padres, su hermano y por supuesto ella, poseían una. - Encontraré la manera de volver con ustedes.

Después de unas horas, tras haber oscurecido, escucho a lo lejos la voz de un hombre, no sabía si lo estaba alucinando por el simple hecho de querer ver a una persona, negó lentamente creyendo que su mente le hacía una mala jugada, cuando volvió a escucharlo, sin dudarlo fue acercándose más rápido, una luz rosada se hacía presente, a lo lejos pudo observarlo, el joven estaba hablando con un...¿perro?, se asombró demasiado, pues parecía que aquella persona entablaba la conversación con el perro, sería algo normal claro, había gente así de extraña y ella no era la excepción, se recordaba a sí misma en alguna ocasión hablar con su antigua mascota y empezó a sentir una gran nostalgia por esos recuerdos, se acercó un poco más, hasta que vio que no era uno sino varios y lo que había parecido un lindo perrito, termino siendo en realidad un lobo, se escondió tras los arbustos para evitar ser olfateada por ellos, aunque su aroma pasaba disimulado por las flores azules que se encontraban allí, tomo una tras ver lo hermosas que eran y al escuchar nuevamente la voz del joven, se giró a verlos y los lobos salieron corriendo hacia un lugar aullando, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia, bajando de aquel cielo nublado y el joven que se encontraba en cuclillas se levantó y en sus piernas se podía observar un resplandor rosado, se dio cuenta que la muchacha estaba allí y ambos cruzaron miradas, mientras aquellas gotas caían en sus rostros, parecía que ninguno quisiera romper el momento, a pesar del silencio, no era algo que incomodase, sino que era reconfortante, aquellos orbes azules que le miraban, le hicieron sentir nervios y un cosquilleo, quería pronunciar alguna palabra, quizás con suerte le ayudaría a encontrar el camino a casa, el joven le miro detenidamente observando un brillo rosado en su interior.- Tú...- fue lo único que pronunció aquel joven, inquietado por saber quién era, intento acercarse sin dejar de mirarla, pero aquella atmósfera fue cortada rápidamente, pues se escucharon los aullido de los lobos y al parecer indicaban que le estaban llamando a aquel muchacho, lo que provoco que ambos voltearan la mirada en dirección en la que había ido los lobos, al volver su vista hacia la persona frente a ella, se percató que aquel hombre se había esfumado, lo único que pudo ver fue un remolino levantando hojas.

\- ¿Quién eras? - susurro, mientras observaba como aquel torbellino se perdía entre los árboles, olvidando por completo las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a empaparle casi por completo su kimono, no lograba sacarse de la mente esa mirada azulina y el rostro de ese muchacho, ignorando el hecho de que estaba nuevamente sola y que perdió la oportunidad de volver a casa.

Cuando al fin salió del trance, decidió ir a buscar un sitio donde resguardarse de la lluvia y encontró una cueva cerca de allí, era realmente extraño encontrar sitios así, por lo general habían tiendas y casas, pero todo estaba cubierto de un paisaje verdoso, sin algún rastro de vida, se sentó en una roca y miro como la lluvia se iba intensificando, comenzó a temblar y decidió observar si no había nadie cerca, mucho menos aquel joven, ya que quería ponerse la ropa seca, al comprobar que no había nadie, decidió quitarse su kimono y al sacar su cambio de ropa, observo que traía prendas algo ligeras para ese intenso frío, lo cual le hizo creer que sería mejor quedarse con su kimono, pero no quería sufrir más frío por la humedad y llegar a tener un resfriado como resultado, por lo que se dispuso a cambiarse, para su fortuna no tenía que preocuparse por sus prendas interiores, pues estaban secas, gracias a que las telas del kimono eran lo suficientemente gruesas para lograr evitar que se mojaran , se retiró aquella vestimenta tradicional y se colocó su blusa color turquesa, con detalles en negro, encima se puso una chaqueta blanca, se colocó su falda azul marina, después unas mallas negras y por ultimo unos botines negros, había agradecido en ese momento que no fueran con tacón los que llevaba, en una roca coloco su kimono para que esta pudiera secarse, guardo el calzado conocido como _zori_ , tras secar la suela con su pañuelo.

Con su celular intento hacer un poco de luz, para así sentirse un poco más segura, quizás ya le estarían buscando y pronto le encontrarían, quería pensar positivo, sin embargo, el transcurso de la noche no paro ni un momento de llover, por lo que no podría salir y continuar buscando el camino a casa, decidió comer otro bocado de chocolate y una barrita de fresa, para así tener un poco de energía en su cuerpo y resistir un poco más despierta, pero fue en vano, el sueño ya se hacía presente a las 2:30 de la mañana, su celular empezó a marcar que sólo quedaba un 30% de batería, por lo que decidió apagarlo, quizás le podría servir más adelante, decidió buscar alguna rama de un árbol, en caso de que un depravado se le acercara mientras dormía, así podría aunque sea propinarle un buen golpe, poco a poco fue durmiéndose, sin percatarse de que unos lobos le vigilaban.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo cerca de la cueva, lo que hizo que la muchacha se despertara alarmada, observo a su alrededor y suspiro aliviada de que no hubiera nadie allí con ella, pero escucho el sonido de un metal siendo golpeado, lo cual le ánimo, por fin encontraría a una persona que le ayudará, guardo rápidamente sus cosas y salió corriendo en búsqueda del lugar del que provenían los sonidos.

\- ¿Pero qué...- un lobo salto de un arbusto, tratando de encontrar el rastro de alguien, se percató del aroma de la joven, pero a pesar de gruñirle, no le hizo nada y continuo con su búsqueda.-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - se preguntaba a sí misma, debido a que ya era la segunda vez que veía a los lobos merodeando por allí, sin embargo no vio a aquel joven de la noche pasada.- _"Ahora que lo pienso, ese muchacho traía una vestimenta realmente extraña."_ \- recordaba que él traía una armadura y pieles de lobo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de tan sólo pensar en que no fuera humano, pero se negó a hacer caso a esas absurdas ideas que su mente creaba en esos momentos, siguió su camino y nuevamente el sonido del metal se escuchó, por lo que empezó a correr para encontrar el sitio del que provenía.

Había corrido bastante y al observar en donde estaba, se detuvo. - _"Aquí fue en donde vi a ese extraño joven"_. - observo las flores y recordó aquellos hermosos orbes azules que le observaron. - _"Fue realmente extraño"_. - Continuo con su camino y a sus oídos llego el sonido del agua, posiblemente provenía del río, se fue acercando más y más, hasta poder traspasar los últimos arbustos, notando que, frente a éste, se encontraba un grupo de personas quienes voltearon a mirarla después de que una mujer dijera algo extraño. - Siento la presencia de la perla, por ese lugar. - para su sorpresa, estaba señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella.

* * *

 **~Ohayo**

 **Éste ha sido el primer capítulo de Stay with me, espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo he disfrutado de hacer esta hermosa historia.**

 **Para las que no encuentren la cronología de este capítulo con la serie de InuYasha o el manga, en el anime sería el capítulo 35 después de que Totosai se marcha tras reparar a Colmillo de Acero (Tessaiga) y en el manga es el 129.**

 **Igualmente les recuerdo que yo alargare más el tiempo de búsqueda de fragmentos y por ende la batalla contra Naraku, cambiando una que otra cosa.**

 **Quería también preguntarles que, si el personaje de Kagome lo dejo con su nombre original o con la versión latina, Ahome; ¿Cuál prefieren ustedes?, he visto que en numerosos fics prefieren Kagome y quizá sea la opción elegida, ya que es la que he utilizado al ir escribiendo cada capítulo.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen su review, ya que me alegraría saber su opinión, eso me alentaría a seguir continuando y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo** **\\(^-^)/**

 **Agradecimientos Especiales a:**

 ***frangarrido1993: Gracias por darle una oportunidad y esos dos personajes igualmente son mis favoritos, aunque en un principio aparecerá sólo Koga como en el anime y manga, espero no te cause molestia o decepción no ver a Bankotsu por unos capítulos u.u; ¡Espero disfrutes el capítulo!**

 ***Da nerf bro:** **Thanks for your review, but... is that good or bad?, I hope, you still enjoy the story owo.**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **Oyasumi Dreamers~**


	3. Mitsuki

**Capítulo 2: Mitsuki.**

* * *

Continuo con su camino y a sus oídos llego el sonido del agua, posiblemente proveniente del río, se fue acercando más y más, hasta poder traspasar los últimos arbustos, notando que, frente a este, se encontraba un grupo de personas quienes voltearon a mirarla después de que una mujer dijera algo extraño. - Siento la presencia de la perla, por ese lugar. - para su sorpresa era hacia ella donde estaba señalando.

\- ¿Estás segura Kagome? - le pregunto uno de sus acompañantes de cabello platinado y este tenía un atuendo realmente antiguo, compuesto por un hakama, hitoe y obi color rojo, y debajo de estos portaba lo que parecía ser una kosode blanca, quizás sería parte del elenco de una obra, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el hecho de que tenía orejas de perro y ese largo cabello platinado, probablemente era un cosplayer, aunque no sabía que ese día habría un evento.

-Disculpen...- dijo algo apenada la muchacha al ver que las miradas de todos se habían centrado en ella. - ¿Podrían decirme si por aquí esta algún teléfono público o una parada de autobús? - Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos, por la vestimenta de la joven y más aún por su apariencia.

-Es...- otra mujer se encontraba allí, su vestimenta era un kimono largo de dos tonalidades de rosado, por encima de este traía un mo bakama verde, en sus brazos tenía unos tekkou cubriéndolos, mientras que sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas kyahan de color negro, su calzado era compuesto por unas zori, eran atuendos tradicionales del Japón antiguo, esa mujer no podía articular alguna palabra que fuera entendible, al parecer se encontraba sorprendida.

-No puede ser...- continuo otro hombre allí presente, el cual tenía su cabello negro atado con una pequeña coleta y vestía con un traje de bonzo, compuesto por un koromo negro y una kesa de color azul violáceo, portaba un shakujou, que era un báculo en color dorado; su rostro de igual manera reflejaba sorpresa

\- ¿Acaso soy el único que no comprende nada? - dijo un pequeño de cabello castaño atado en una coleta,cruzándose de brazos, poseía un hakama y un obi de color azul.

\- ¿Has dicho un teléfono? - pregunto un poco incrédula Kagome, quien se sorprendió al saber que alguien más aparte de ella venia del futuro.

-Sí, necesito regresar a casa, he estado perdida durante...- no pudo continuar pues la chica de cabellos azabaches, le brindo un abrazo.

-No eres la única que ha llegado a esta época. - le dijo pensando que eso le podría calmar, pues ella pensaba que quizás estaba asustada como ella en un principio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le miro de una forma extraña. - "¿Se habrá vuelto loca?" - pensó al examinar las palabras que le había dicho.

-Quizás ella aún no sabe nada, Kagome. - le coloco la mano en su hombro a su compañera y la otra asintió levemente, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más pasará por lo mismo.

\- ¿Saber qué cosa? - pregunto la joven con su paciencia a punto de agotarse, ya estaba cansada de estar vagando sin saber a dónde ir y ahora se encontraba con unos extraños aparentemente locos.

-Estas en la era de Sengoku. - dijo mirándola con un poco de tristeza, nadie mejor que ella podría comprenderle, pero la joven sólo se limitó a reír.

-Si esta fuera la era Sengoku, tu no portarías un uniforme escolar. - le contesto molesta la joven, no estaba de ánimos para que le jugaran una broma. - Si esto es una broma de Hana, está bien, no me molestare, sólo quiero saber, en qué dirección está el templo... - trato de calmarse, quería sólo saber esas indicaciones.

-No me digas que... ¡Haz caído por el pozo! - Kagome cada vez se sorprendía más con lo ocurrido, nuevamente estaba pasando. - Es así como haz llegado a esta época. - le explico, pero la joven seguía incrédula.

-Quisiera que dejaran las bromas de lado, por favor. - dijo desesperada la joven, Kagome iba a decir algo, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Mira niñita, no estamos de bromeando. - el joven de cabellos platinados estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. - Ahora podrías entregarnos el fragmento de la perla, que llevas contigo. - en caso de que fuese por la fuerza estaba preparado para sacar su espada.

\- ¡InuYasha! - grito Kagome tratando de detenerlo, pero este le ignoro, mirando fijamente a la joven. - ¡Abajo! - este se estampo contra el piso y la joven miro un poco confusa la escena.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le pregunto la otra mujer del grupo amablemente, al parecer de ella, era la que tenía más sensatez.

-Mitsuki. - respondió la joven. - Tsukiyomi Mitsuki.- la mujer le sonrió para después presentarse. - "El nombre de InuYasha, lo he escuchado antes..." - no lograba recordar donde, pero sabía que ya lo había escuchado en algún lugar.

-Mi nombre es Sango, esta de aquí es Kagome, él que está en el suelo es InuYasha, el pequeñito de allí se llama Shippo, él es el monje Miroku y esta de aquí es Kirara. - le dijo señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros, al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha que le había abrazado y del pequeño se sorprendió un poco, más con este último, pues poseía un pariente que se llamaba así, pero era imposible que fueran la misma persona, ya que la persona que conocía era un adulto. - Kagome es de otra época, ella viaja por medio del pozo que se encuentra en el bosque. - le explico y la muchacha comenzó a sentir un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda.

-Verás, esto fue algo extraño que sucedió hace más de un mes y medio. - Kagome iba a narrar la forma en que ella llego a ese lugar. - Estaba buscando a mi gato, ya que mi hermano menor no quería ir por él, cuando el pozo que estaba sellado, extrañamente se abrió y fui absorbida por este, trayéndome a esta época. - vio que estaba un poco confundida y con miedo. - Tranquila es normal que estés así, yo en un principio no entendía nada, pero al parecer me he acostumbrado.

\- ¿Entonces me quedaré aquí para siempre? - pregunto la joven la cual se encontraba nerviosa de tan solo pensar que jamás volvería a ver a su familia y amigos.

-No, puedes volver por el pozo, pero...- esta miro su abdomen viendo el brillo de la perla en su interior. - "Es imposible que esto esté sucediendo".

\- ¿El pozo? -pregunto con un poco de nerviosismo hasta que comprendió mejor la situación. - "No puede ser". - al reflexionar las palabras dichas comenzó a embonar cada pieza, quería tener la ligera sospecha de que todo fuese producto de su mente, eran sólo historias de niños y ahora le decían que estaba viviéndolas en carne propia.

-Tenemos que ir con la anciana Kaede, ella sabrá a que se debe esto. - le sonrió tratando de relajar un poco aquel ambiente. - Pero antes, comamos algo, debes estar hambrienta, ¿no es así? - le pregunto y esta asintió.

-Entonces preparemos algo de comer. - dijo Sango muy animadamente, tratando de ayudar a Kagome, a disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

-Iré a buscar leña junto con Shippo. - alego el bonzo mirando al infante, para después girar su vista al peli plata. - InuYasha, deberías ir a pescar algo para comer. - después de decir eso, se marchó con el pequeño adentro del bosque, el de cabellos platinados soltó un bufido e hizo lo que le dijeron, dejando a las tres mujeres solas.

Sango y Kagome empezaron a montar el campamento, Mitsuki por su parte seguía un poco confundida y un mal presentimiento comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, quizás algo malo sucedería si ella se quedaba allí, aunque quisiera irse, deseaba, aunque sea de lejos o por un breve momento, ver nuevamente al joven de aquella noche, algo le había parecido familiar, además había soñado con él, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, esos ojos azules que veía desde hace algunos días en sus sueños debían pertenecer a él, además su voz, a pesar de haber escuchado levemente lo que hablaba con esos lobos y cuando cruzaron su miradas, podía asegurar que esa voz la había escuchado antes, aunque igualmente recordaba que no era sólo una persona con la que soñaba y por si fuera poco, siempre veía dos pares de orbes azules de distinta tonalidad, además estaban esos ojos de color carmín llenos de odio. -"Debo estar volviéndome loca" - dio un suspiro, sentía una gran nostalgia al recordar a su familia, se sentía sola en aquel extraño lugar a pesar de estar rodeada de esas personas, quería regresar a su casa, las otras dos muchachas comenzaron a hacerle platica y Kagome se dio cuenta que Mitsuki y ella no provenían de la misma época, Sango no comprendía del todo de lo que hablaban, ya que no sabía lo que eran esos objetos que mencionaban.

-Mitsuki. - le sacaron de sus pensamientos, al parecer el monje y el pequeño ya habían regresado con la leña, el pequeño le había hablado. - ¿Estas bien? - le miro un poco preocupado.

-Sí, no es na...- le miro detenidamente y observo sus patitas y lo que parecía una cola de zorro. - ¿qué rayos? - grito sorprendida la joven. - ¡Tienes una cola de zorro! - dijo señalándole.

-Él es un kitsune. - le respondió Kagome, mientras trataba de buscar la forma correcta de explicarle. - Aquí existen los demonios, aunque quizás creas que son sólo parte de la mitología japonesa, realmente existen.

-Eso es imposi...- le interrumpió Sango, al ver su rostro de sorpresa, ansiando que todo eso fuera solo una broma de mal gusto y que terminara pronto.

-No es imposible, aquí algunos nos dedicamos a exterminarlos. - estaba haciéndole mimos a su gatita. - Kirara. - esta al parecer había entendido lo que su dueña quería que hiciera y su tamaño aumento, sorprendiendo a la joven. - Kirara es una nekomota.

-Pronto te acostumbraras. - dijo Kagome sonriéndole, pues ella ya se había adaptado un poco a esa época. - ¿Aún no han podido encender la fogata? - miro como Miroku y el pequeño estaban teniendo problemas con eso.

-Algunos trozos de madera están levemente mojados por la lluvia, por lo que mi fuego no sirve en ellos. - explico entristecido Shippo, al intentar nuevamente con su fuego mágico. - Es inútil. - estaba desanimado de no poder ayudar.

-Creo que...- Mitsuki comenzó a sentir los leños, retirando aquellos que estuvieran humedecidos, dejándolos en la parte de debajo de la fogata y dejando sólo aquellos que al parecer provenían del interior o de la base de los árboles, ya que estaban más secos, tomo su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo. - Esto podría servir. - saco una libreta pequeña y arranco unas cuantas hojas para ponerlas de base y empezar a armar la fogata. - Inténtalo nuevamente. - el pequeño asintió y lanzó su fuego mágico logrando prender la madera de arriba con mayor facilidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabias que eso funcionaría? - preguntó el pequeño, mientras veía como la flama iba en aumento. - Siempre nos era difícil encender la fogata cuando son días de lluvia.

\- Tienes que poner los troncos húmedos en la base y los secos en la parte superior, así el calor irá secando poco a poco los demás. - le explicaba al pequeño. - si el fuego que producías no servía, intentaría ayudarte con esto. - tomo otra hoja de papel y le prendió fuego con un encendedor que traía perteneciente a uno de sus compañeros de danza, lanzó el papel encendido a la fogata.

-En el futuro tienen objetos asombrosos. - dijo el pequeño mientras miraba aquel extraño objeto en las manos de la joven.

-Mitsuki, podrías decirnos, ¿Cómo fue que caíste al pozo? - le pregunto Kagome, en eso InuYasha ya había vuelto con un par de peces, que le entrego a la azabache para cocinarlos, al parecer iría a buscar más.

-Estaba en un festival que realizamos en el templo, una de mis compañeras de danza, me hizo una especie de "broma", la cual fue tirarme del pozo. - comento la joven un poco desanimada al ir comprobando que no era un sueño. -"Esto realmente está sucediendo, eso quiere decir que las historias que nos contaban son reales...".

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? - era Sango con un poco asombro ante tal actitud de la" amiga" de Mitsuki. - Pudiste haberte lastimado por su culpa. - no quería creer que fue con intenciones.

-Lo sé, se podría decir que estaba enojada, mejor dicho, celosa, por el hecho de que fui compañera de danza de la persona que le gusta. - explico Mitsuki un poco apenada. - Creía que todo era una pesadilla, ya que cuando trepé por el pozo, de estar rodeada de personas que asistieron al festival, terminé en medio de un bosque completamente sola ...

-Ya veo, debió ser difícil. - dijo el monje acercándose lentamente a la muchacha, colocándose frente a ella. - Pero señorita Mitsuki, ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo mío? - le tomo de las manos mientras miraba sus ojos, para después recibir un golpe por parte de Sango.

-Usted nunca cambiara. - le regaño Sango, para después ir pasando una hoja en donde estaba el pescado ya cocinado a Shippo y después otra a Mitsuki, esta última dudo un poco en tomarlo, no le gustaba comer el pescado así solo, pero con el hambre que tenía, no tuvo otra opción, además no quería verse como una grosera por rechazar la comida.

-Gracias. - le sonrió a la taijina, para después morder el pescado, el joven de cabellos platinados volvió con más pescados y esta vez se sentó, para ayudar a cocinarlos, Sango y Kagome ya se encontraban comiendo, los únicos que faltaban eran los hombres. - ¿Tu eres también un demonio? - miro a InuYasha y éste elevo su vista hacia ella.

-Si. - le contesto fría y secamente. - ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? - una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro, pero la joven dudo un poco la respuesta, pues no quería demostrar miedo, eso les podría funcionar en caso de que le quisieran hacer algo.

-Entonces, ¿Casi todos aquí son demonios en esta época? - pregunto un poco nerviosa por la respuesta que le daría el grupo.

-Se podría decir que sí, existen aldeas de humanos, pero en ocasiones son atacadas por los demonios. - le contesto el monje, en lo que daba vuelta a la vara de madera que tenía el pescado. -InuYasha es mitad demonio, mitad humano, es lo que se conoce como un hanyou. - la muchacha lo examinó notando nuevamente las orejas de perro. -El pequeño Shippo y Kirara son unos yōkai. - ella comenzó a procesar toda la información, sentía como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, su vista estaba perdida en el suelo.

-Eso quiere decir que aquel muchacho puede ser un demonio. - los demás le miraron extrañados, mientras esta tenía la vista al suelo, cuando alzo su mirada noto que todos le veían fijamente esperando que dijera algo más. - ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? - estaba roja hasta las orejas al ver como todos asentían.

\- ¿Entonces conociste a otra persona? - el rostro de Kagome demostraba cierta curiosidad, ya que ella al llegar a esa época, a la primera persona que vio fue a InuYasha dormido en el árbol sagrado.

-Sólo lo vi por un momento, pero...- recordó el brillo en sus piernas y el hecho de que el abdomen de ella produjera una luz similar a la de él. - había algo extraño en él.

\- ¿Algo extraño? - esta vez InuYasha tenía curiosidad, quizás era un humano poseído por un demonio o tendría algún fragmento de la perla.

-Un extraño brillo se podía observar en sus piernas. - esto sorprendió a todos e incitaron a que la joven diera más detalles. - Era como si trajera algún objeto incrustado, que produjo ese brillo, pero al mismo tiempo mi abdomen empezó a brillar. - InuYasha se acercó a la joven comenzando a olfatearla, con suerte se habría adherido el olor de ese hombre, pero no fue así, sólo encontró un aroma similar al de cierta miko, pero un brillo comenzó a notarse en su abdomen.

\- ¿Eso es? - pregunto InuYasha mirando el extraño brillo, proveniente del interior de ella, sentía la energía que emanaba, pero prefería confirmarlo por la miko del futuro. - ¿Es un fragmento de la perla? - se giró para ver a Kagome, la cual no sabía si decir que sí o no, ya que ambas respuestas eran correctas.

-No es sólo un fragmento. - le respondió la miko un poco preocupada, dejando a InuYasha y al resto confundidos.

\- ¿Son más de uno? - pregunto el pequeño observando a la joven de la cual provenía el brillo y acercándose a esta, los yōkai y los hanyou, perciben el poder de la perla o de sus fragmentos, por lo que el kitsune e InuYasha, podía sentirlos, además de que fue confirmado por Kagome, quien tenía la habilidad de ver la perla de Shikon.

-No.- su voz reflejaba la gran preocupación que tenía en esos momentos, ya había confirmado sus sospechas. - Es la perla de Shikon. - dijo seriamente la miko del futuro.

\- ¡Es imposible!, ¡La perla fue convertida en centenares de fragmentos! - hablo la exterminadora con una expresión de sorpresa como todos los presentes.

\- ¿La perla de Shikon?. - pregunto la joven. - Creí que eso era una antigua leyenda. - dijo mientras miraba su propio abdomen.

-En un principio yo creía eso, pero también en mi interior se encontraba la perla, actualmente esta se encuentra destruida, sin embargo, tú tienes una dentro de ti. - al parecer nadie comprendía lo que sucedía, una perla de Shikon, ya había traído suficientes desgracias, ahora con dos, podrían generarse más guerras.

-Debemos ir con la anciana Kaede. - sugirió la exterminadora. - ella sabrá que hacer en esta situación. - su amiga negó levemente.

\- Será mejor que descansemos un poco, mañana partimos a la aldea. - dicho esto, la miko se levantó para preparar su saco de dormir.

-¡Deberíamos partir ya!.- sugirió InuYasha.- Si seguimos aquí podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento.- de un momento a otro sus orejas detectaron ruidos, empezó a olfatear en el ambiente y el olor a lobos era demasiado fuerte.- ¡Debemos marcharnos de aquí!.- les ordeno a todos, quienes rápidamente guardaron las cosas, comenzaron a escucharse aullidos y esto hizo que Kirara se transformara, Sango y Miroku montaron en ella, Kagome subió a su bicicleta junto a Shippo e InuYasha cargo a Mitsuki, en caso de que decidieran atacar, la persona que mejor le defendería seria él, se adentraron al bosque, los aullidos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

* * *

 **~Ohayo**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este segundo capítulo, agradezco enormemente a las personas que leen**

 **Para las que no encuentren la cronología de este capítulo con la serie de InuYasha o el manga, en el anime sería el capítulo 35 después de que Totosai se marcha tras reparar a Colmillo de Acero (Tessaiga) y en el manga es el 129.**

 **Igualmente les recuerdo que yo alargare más el tiempo de búsqueda de fragmentos y por ende la batalla contra Naraku, cambiando una que otra cosa.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen su review, porque eso me alentaría a seguir continuando y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo** **\ (^-^) /**

 **¡Espero que hayan pasado un hermoso San Valentín!, me hubiera encantado hacer un especial aquí en esta novela, aunque apenas estamos iniciando y creí que sería muy pronto, pero si ustedes quieren podemos hacer alguno w**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **Oyasumi Dreamers ~**


	4. La codiciada perla

**Capítulo 3: La codiciada perla.**

* * *

-¡Deberíamos partir ya!.- sugirió InuYasha.- Si seguimos aquí podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento.- de un momento a otro sus orejas detectaron ruidos, empezó a olfatear en el ambiente y el olor a lobos era demasiado fuerte.- ¡Debemos marcharnos de aquí!.- les ordeno a todos, quienes rápidamente guardaron las cosas, comenzaron a escucharse aullidos y esto hizo que Kirara se transformara, Sango y Miroku montaron en ella, Kagome subió a su bicicleta junto a Shippo e InuYasha cargo a Mitsuki, en caso de que decidieran atacar, la persona que mejor le defendería seria él, se adentraron al bosque, los aullidos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

-InuYasha deberías adelantarte, en caso de que nos alcancen, nosotros los distraeremos. - sugirió el monje, el hanyou asintió con la cabeza, para aumentar un poco la velocidad de sus saltos, le indico a la joven que se sujetara bien, ya que empezaría a brincar por los árboles, en caso de toparse algún lobo, estos no les alcanzarían de esa forma.

-Parece que se han ido. - se detuvieron, observando que los demás se había quedado demasiado lejos, bajo del árbol en donde se encontraban y continuo el camino, ya un poco más calmado.

\- ¿No deberíamos esperarlos? - pregunto la joven aún en su espalda, mirando de reojo hacia atrás, no había rastro alguno de los compañeros de ese hombre.

-Tranquila, ellos saben cuidarse solos. - le contesto al notar la preocupación en esta. - Además a la que persiguen es a ti. - el semblante la muchacha se volvió triste y su preocupación aumento.

-Por mi culpa ellos podrían ser heridos...- susurró, pero le pudo escuchar InuYasha, en ese momento ella se sentía mal, no quería que les pasará algo malo, a pesar de que no los conocía, se preocupaba por ellos, le habían ayudado a entender las cosas y le brindaron ayuda y alimentos.

Unos ruidos empezaron a sonar cerca de ellos, haciendo que el inugami estuviera alerta ante cualquier amenaza, de uno de los arboles bajo un tengu, quien saco su espada dispuesto a atacar.

-Más vale que te largues si no quieres ser descuartizado. - le advirtió InuYasha, pero el tengu se fue acercando poco a poco. - Si así lo quieres. - bajo a la joven de su espalda, aquel demonio alado intento herirle con su espada, pero el hanyou le esquivo fácilmente, sin percatarse de que sólo era una distracción para que sus compañeros se llevarán de aquel lugar a la muchacha.

\- ¡Suéltame! - grito al ser sujetada de su brazo y comenzar a ser elevada por uno de ellos, llevándola por encima de los árboles, intento liberarse del agarre del demonio cuando estaban a escasos centímetros del suelo, había logrado acertarle un golpe en su rostro, causando un leve tambaleo al vuelo que emprendían, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr quitarse de encima esas garras.

-Garras de Acero. - extermino al que intento distraerlo, su vista se centró en una rama de un frondoso árbol, dio un brinco colocándose sobre esta y saltando hacía otras ramas, para alcanzar a aquellos demonios, cuando por fin lo logro, se deshizo de aquel tengu que intento proteger al que llevaba a la muchacha, para después herir una de las alas del último, logrando que cayera al suelo junto a Mitsuki.

En un momento de desesperación el tengu desempuño su espada y apunto a la joven que yacía en el suelo. - ¡Entrégame los fragmentos si no quieres morir! - le ordeno, con la espada intento atacarla, ella logro evitar que le matará, pero tenía una herida en su brazo, por no poder esquivar por completo aquel ataque. - ¡Entrégame los fragmentos! - su abdomen comenzó a brillar nuevamente. - ¡Así que allí tienes los fragmentos!

La muchacha sentía como su cuerpo temblaba al ver aquella filosa arma a escasos centímetros de su piel, alzo su vista y noto que el hanyou le estaba hacia unas señas para que empujara al demonio, así los hizo, con sus pies logro empujarlo y las garras del inugami lo atravesaron, todos los demás demonios que habían ido en busca de los fragmentos, huyeron para no tener el mismo destino que sus camaradas; InuYasha se dirigió hacia la menor y la cargo nuevamente, para poder llevarla con la anciana Kaede.

-Gracias por ayudarme. - su respiración era algo agitada por el susto de casi ser asesinada, además la herida en su brazo comenzaba a causarle un poco de dolencias, pero sería un problema si se detenían en ese momento, el hanyou se había percatado del olor a sangre, en mismo instante en que le provocaron esa herida.

-Cuando lleguemos te curaran. - le dijo, mientras seguía avanzando, apresuro un poco el paso, debido a que no sabía si aquella espada contenía veneno o algún sedante, divisó el humo de una fogata, que provenía del centro de la aldea, eso indicaba que no les faltaba mucho por recorrer, escuchaba los leves quejidos de la muchacha, apresuro un poco más el paso y cuando llego por fin a la aldea, se dirigió al lugar donde la anciana Kaede vivía.

\- ¡InuYasha! - la señora de mayor edad se sorprendió al verle allí, el mencionado bajo a la joven de su espalda, la cual se encontraba un poco mareada por los saltos que daba de aquí para allá el peli plata, la mujer al darse cuenta de la sangre en su brazo, se dispuso a curarle la herida, tras limpiarla le untó un ungüento medicinal y una venda. - Con esto sanará. - le dijo y la joven le dio las gracias con un tono leve.

\- ¡Anciana Kaede! - la voz de Kagome se escuchó a fuera, se bajó de su bicicleta y entro al hogar de la anciana, centrado su vista en la menor, que tenía un vendaje en su brazo, en su rostro podían verse expresiones leves de dolor.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó sin entender aquella situación, mientras que los demás entraban a aquel sitio, Kagome y la menor le comenzaron a narrar lo sucedido desde que había caído por el pozo hasta encontrarse con ellos.

\- Tras caer por el pozo, he terminado en esta época... - la menor empezó a narrar como fue que inicio todo. - Estuve caminando sin rumbo, el segundo día escuché la voz de un hombre, al irme acercando vi una luz rosada y después me di cuenta que hablaba con unos lobos. - En ese momento el hanyou la interrumpió.

\- ¿Esos lobos tenían días siguiéndote y hasta ahora nos lo dices? - su tonó de molestia era evidente, después de todo la muchacha sólo les había dicho que se encontró con alguien más que poseía fragmentos, omitiendo por completo que estaba hablando con esos lobos.

\- No me estaban siguiendo a mí, estaban buscando a alguien más. - le respondió. - Además antes de toparme con ustedes, un lobo salió de entre los arbustos y no me atacó, estaba siguiendo el rastro de otra persona. - la anciana no entendía cuál era el punto de toda esa historia y la muchacha se percató de ello. - el muchacho que vi, tenía en sus piernas un resplandor rosado y mi abdomen comenzó a emitir también un resplandor.

\- Cuando ella llego al lugar donde estábamos nosotros, sentí la presencia de la perla... - continuo Kagome. - En un principio quería creer que sólo eran fragmentos, pero cuando InuYasha se acercó a ella, la perla emitió el brillo, confirmando mis sospechas de que estaba completa. - el rostro de la anciana se volvió pálido, ahora entendía por qué se encontraban allí, aun cuando habían partido hace pocos días.

\- Eso es una mala noticia. - comentó con gran preocupación. - La existencia de dos perlas ocasionará demasiados problemas.

\- Naraku querrá apoderarse de ella. - el monje tenía un semblante serio. - Intentará obtenerla a cualquier costo.

\- No sólo él, cualquier demonio querrá dañarla para obtener la perla. - le corrigió. - Lo que no logro comprender, ¿es el por qué? - en su mente no se creaba ninguna idea con respecto al porque estaban dos perlas de Shikon, si sólo debía existir una.

-Tampoco nosotros, pero es más extraño que los demonios tuvieron la oportunidad de obtener la perla y no lo hicieron, hasta que ella nos encontró. - Sango había tenido sus sospechas de que el muchacho con el que se encontró fuera un demonio y ahora lo podía asegurar.

\- Primero los lobos, luego los tengu, ¿Qué más sigue? - InuYasha sabía que no tardarían en venir más demonios a la aldea, hace 50 años atrás, la aldea siempre era el blanco de un sin fin de demonios, día tras día Kikyo era la encargada de proteger la perla.

-Lamento mucho las molestias que les he causado. - se disculpó la menor mientras veía su abdomen. - Yo tampoco comprendo cómo es que llego a mi interior.

-Mi hermana Kikyo al momento de fallecer, pidió que quemarán la perla junto con su cuerpo. - explicó la anciana. - Por 50 años no hubo rastro alguno de ella.

-Hasta que llego la señorita Kagome. - interrumpió el bonzo, mientras se detenía a buscar una explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Kagome es la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikyo, tiene su alma y sus poderes espirituales, gracias a eso libero a InuYasha del conjuro y es una de las razones por las que tenía la perla de Shikon. - la anciana ya sabía que era una de las razones por la que Kagome podía traspasar la barrera del tiempo. - pero... - se giró a ver a la muchacha quien estaba dando un ligero bostezo.

\- ¿No logra entender porque yo estaría aquí, ni porque tengo la perla? - dio un suspiro tras ver la afirmación de la señora. - Ni yo misma lo sé... - por más que analizaba una y otra vez la información que tenía de las historias que escuchaba de pequeña, no recordaba que hablaran de dos perlas.

\- Yo fui traída aquí por un demonio, ya que sintió el poder de la perla. - la joven miko era la que ahora tomaba la palabra. - Ella fue empujada por el pozo por una persona, no fue provocado por un demonio que buscara el poder de la perla.

\- ¿Cuándo estuviste cerca de esa persona la perla no emitió algún brillo? -preguntó la taijina recibiendo una respuesta negativa.

-Pudo haber sido manipulada por alguien más - el monje Miroku sentía que había algo sospechoso.

\- De haber sido así, la perla ya estaría en manos de algún demonio, pero no fue atacada por nadie al llegar aquí, Miroku. - le explicó el hanyou, quien sentía un mal presentimiento, algo le indicaba que todo había sido planeado, observo a la menor y no pudo evitar sentir preocupación, no importaba que tanto trataran de encontrar el motivo, pues ya estaba hecho. - "Sólo espero que Naraku no esté detrás de todo esto".

La menor dio un ligero bostezo, mientras escuchaba como el bonzo y el hanyou seguían con la discusión de que era demasiado extraño que estuviera allí, ni ella misma lo negaba, además si hubiese sido planeado por alguien que está en el futuro, porque no quitarle la perla allí, que ganaba con mandarla al pasado, absolutamente nada o eso creían, ya que cualquier otro ser podría obtener la perla.

InuYasha vio como la muchacha recargaba nuevamente su espalda sobre la pared y daba ligeras palmaditas en sus mejillas para no dormirse, la perla en su interior estaba brillando por el hecho de que el pequeño kitsune y la nekomota estaban cerca de ella y ese poder tan codiciado que anhelaban los demonios, podía sentirse; escuchaba las sugerencias de los demás, sobre lo que podía haber sucedido, ya que todos estaban de acuerdo en algo y es que era sumamente extraño que no fuera víctima de un ataque antes de encontrarlos, el hanyou observo como la anciana se levantaba y tomaba una manta con la que cubrió a la muchacha, que se había quedado dormida, recordó los primeros días en que Kagome había estado en esa época, aquellos días donde no congeniaban ambos.

\- Lo mejor será dejarla descansar. - les indico, para después centrar su vista en Kagome. - ¿Ustedes dos no se conocían? -esto llamo la atención de los demás miembros del grupo, pero la joven miko negó con la cabeza.

-Ella viene de un futuro más lejano que el mío. - les explicó Kagome. - Lo pude notar al escucharla hablar de ciertos lugares de Tokio y objetos nuevos, que yo desconozco.

-Ya veo. - examino a la joven, notando el parecido con su hermana y con Kagome. - Quizás ella sea algún descendiente tuyo.

\- ¿¡Mío!? - La cara de Kagome mostraba una gran sorpresa y confusión, era verdad que se parecían en ciertos rasgos, pero no podía saberlo a en realidad, además existían demasiadas similitudes entre todos los japoneses.

-Es una posibilidad. - el bonzo colocó su mano sobre su mentón. - Además eso explicaría por qué la perla se encuentra en su interior. - el hanyou sintió una punzada en su pecho sin saber que significaba.

-Lo mejor será preguntarle cuando despierte. - Sango sentía una gran curiosidad, quizá ese era el motivo por el cual sentía que conocía a la muchacha.

\- Será mejor no hacerlo. - les sugirió la sacerdotisa de mayor edad. -Podríamos alterar el destino con esa información. - InuYasha paso saliva con gran pesadez, por una parte, se sentía aliviado y por otra quería saber si era hija de Kagome en algún futuro lejano.

\- Pero... el destino ya estaría alterado, ¿no? - Kagome tenía un gran temor de que, si era su descendiente, estuviera pasando por lo mismo que ella. - El viajar desde un principio a través del tiempo, alteraría de alguna manera el destino. - nunca se había detenido a pensar en que quizás el futuro sería diferente desde el momento en que ella llegó a la época de Sengoku.

\- Si fuera realmente descendiente de usted, ya sea como hija o una generación futura de su familia, ¿estaría tranquila de que estuviera aquí? - le explico el bonzo tratando de que comprendiera lo que la sacerdotisa había dicho y al ver como esta negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-Si fuera descendiente de Kagome, ya nos lo habría dicho. - el hanyou trato de cerrar ese tema de una vez por todas, no comprendía exactamente el porqué de esa sensación de incomodidad y mucho menos el sentimiento de protección que empezaba a surgir dentro de él, quizá era por la duda de si era familiar de la miko del futuro.

-Por ahora lo importante es protegerla. - Sango intento relajar el ambiente, aunque ella también tenía gran curiosidad por saber la respuesta, giro su vista hacia la sacerdotisa de mayor edad- ¿Cómo logramos sacar la perla de su interior? - sonaba preocupada, sabía una de las posibles respuestas, pero esperaba que existiera alguna otra manera de hacerlo sin que fuera herirla.

-La única manera es extraerla por medio de un corte. - la respuesta que nadie quería escuchar era la única solución. - Será mejor que pensemos las cosas, por lo pronto les sugiero que descansen un poco. - observo a la joven que se encontraba ya dormida. - Mañana ella tendrá que decidir.

InuYasha salió de la casa, un poco confundido, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de ser un demonio por completo, pero no quería hacerlo al costo de tener que herir o matar a un inocente, recordó la vez que Kagome casi moría por culpa de aquella mujer ciempiés, además esa niña le recordaba a alguien, no era sólo a Kagome o su antiguo amor, era como si viera el reflejo de alguien más.

Todos se encontraban dormidos, tras discutir cómo le dirían el delicado tema de la perla de Shikon a la menor, debían extraerla si no querían que su vida estuviera en peligro, ya que cada vez que se encontrará demasiado cerca de un demonio o hanyou este detectaría la presencia de la perla y no dudaría en atacarla.

La menor se removía levemente, su espalda estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de aquella cabaña, su rostro aun reflejaba un ligero rastro de dolor, pero lucía más centrada en el sueño que estaba teniendo. - Mitsuki... - esa voz varonil, emitía una gran tranquilidad y cariño, intentaba buscar al dueño de esa voz, su vista viajaba por todo aquel verdoso paisaje, cuando a lo lejos vio una silueta al pie de unas montañas, comenzó a caminar con cierto recelo hacia esa persona, sintió como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, una brisa de aire ondeo aquel cabello de color azabache atado en una coleta, se detuvo al sentir como su cabello también bailaba con el aire, titubeo un poco en si debía seguir acercándose, no sabía si era peligroso o no. - Mitsuki, ¿dónde estás? - le estaba llamando y podía notarse la preocupación en su voz, además de que se percató que la estaba buscando, decidida comenzó a correr hasta él. - Allí estás. - exclamo feliz aquel hombre, mientras se giraba lentamente, estaba a punto de saber por fin quien era él, cuando sintió como el suelo sobre el que estaba comenzaba a caer, sumiéndola en la oscuridad. - ¿Te has herido? - sintió como unos brazos la rodearon para después cargarla y como aquel cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a dar saltos con ella, entre aquella penumbra comenzó a ver un brillo rosado que provenía de ese hombre y al irse acercando a la cima de aquel agujero, gracias a los rayos de luz, pudo observar la mirada azulina de éste, concentrada en escapar de ese lugar, el olor de la tierra y el sonido de las rocas cayendo se sentía tan real. - Sujétate fuerte. - está obedeció y se apegó más al pecho de esa persona sintiendo el frío del metal, todo indicaba que traía una armadura.

A lo lejos escucho unas risas, provenían del fondo de aquel agujero, giro su vista encontrándose con aquellos ojos de color carmín mirándola con tanto odio. - Muy pronto nos veremos. - era una voz llena de desprecio, no comprendía el rencor proveniente de su tono de voz y mucho menos el por qué se le dijo que pronto se verían, pero sabía que era aquel extraño sujeto nuevamente con el que había soñado antes, se fue haciendo cada vez más difícil el hecho de ver al ir llegando a la superficie y cuando decidió mirar el rostro de su salvador, no pudo verlo con claridad, todo comenzaba a tornarse de forma borrosa, distinguiendo únicamente esos hermosos ojos azules, sintiéndose atraída por ellos y llenándose de una gran seguridad al estar cerca de él, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de esa persona y su cálido contacto, se la estaba llevando lejos de allí a un lugar más seguro o eso quería pensar, llegando a una especie de cascada en la montaña, pudo sentir como le ayudaba colocar sus pies nuevamente en el suelo.

\- No permitiré que te hagan daño. - le escucho decir, observo como caminaba frente a ella y sitió que debía seguirlo, alzo su vista para poder seguirlo, con cada paso que daba su vista comenzaba a desenfocarse, pudo distinguir como él se giraba hacia ella.

Todo ese lugar comenzó igualmente a tornarse borroso y el sueño se fue atenuando hasta desvanecerse y convertirse solo en un recuerdo, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y al hacer un ligero movimiento con su brazo tratando de alcanzar aquella mano extendida de ese extraño hombre, sintió una punzada de dolor, que la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, haciéndole ver que ya era de día y se había despertado antes que todos, al notar que las personas que le ayudaron se encontraban dormidos, miro su brazo y noto que tenía una venda. - "Al parecer esto tampoco fue un sueño". - pensó tras recordar aquellos demonios alados, a pesar de que la herida ya no le dolía causaba tanto dolor, podía sentir aún el frío de aquella espada atravesándole la piel, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, camino a paso leve por la aldea, observando cada detalle, los aldeanos hacían su labor en los sembradíos, algunas mujeres se encontraban en un extremo del río, lavando un par de prendas y las colocaban sobre un tendedero creado a base de ramas para que pudieran secarse, los niños corrían de un lado a otro y podían escucharse algunos de los regaños provenientes de sus madres, indicando que no se acercaran a la orilla del río.

Se detuvo un momento pensando en cada uno de los sueños que había tenido desde hace ya un tiempo atrás, en todos veía un par de ojos color celeste y en uno de los más recientes había visto dos pares de miradas azulinas, sólo que, de distinta tonalidad, además estaba esa sombría voz que pertenecía a ese extraño ser, que con lo que hasta ahora sabía podría asegurar que era un demonio. - "¿Quiénes serán?" -el sonido del agua al correr y las risas de los pequeños le trajeron nuevamente a la realidad.

Aquel cuerpo de agua le era conocido, después de todo no estaba tan lejos del lugar donde estaría ubicado el templo en el futuro, pero todo aquello aun parecía ser un sueño, le seguía pareciendo demasiado extraño estar en el pasado, más aun cuando se está acostumbrado a ver las mismas calles una y otra vez, giro su vista hacia el espeso bosque, enfocándose rápidamente en el más frondoso de los árboles, sin dudas, era el árbol sagrado que estaba en el templo, lo que significaba que el pozo estaba cerca y si lo que Kagome había dicho era verdad, su pase para volver a su época estaba unos cuantos metros por delante de ella, titubeo un poco en si debía regresar, no se había despedido y mucho menos agradecido todo lo que hicieron esas personas por ella, empezó a correr en dirección al árbol sagrado, iría solamente a inspeccionar.

La muchacha no se dio cuenta de que cierto hanyou, seguía sus pasos temiendo que algo malo le sucediera por tener la perla en su interior, cosa que ella había olvidado por completo, por querer asegurar que tenía la posibilidad de volver a casa, el hanyou le había perdido de vista tras ayudar a una aldeana a recuperar una prenda pequeña, seguramente de su hija, que estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente del río.

El sonido del pasto al ser pisado, era lo único que se podía escuchar en esos momentos, además de su respiración un poco agitada de haber corrido con prisa, al divisar el árbol su vista se ilumino y cuando por fin estuvo a unos cuantos pasos del pozo, sintió como la alegría le invadía, por fin podría volver a casa, estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro, mejor dicho, de casi todos los peligros, pero toda dicha tiene su fin y esa en particular duro muy poco.

Del inmenso boscaje que se encontraba alrededor del pozo, podían escucharse como los árboles eran partidos en dos, fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta topar con uno de los bordes del pozo, miro de reojo hacía tras, no quería caer nuevamente por culpa de algo, al volver a alzar su vista, se percató que frente a ella se encontraba un demonio alto y robusto, con dos largos cuernos que surgían de su cabeza, una alborotada melena de color blanquecino, poseía unas afiladas garras, su piel era de color negro, se sujetó del borde del pozo, le miraba fijamente con esos ojos de color ámbar.

Los nervios comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo cuando vio que aquella criatura se iba acercando, más al escuchar como levanto el garrote que llevaba arrastrando, trato de ver alguna manera de escapar de aquel lugar, pensó en saltar por el pozo, pero es demonio se encontraba ya demasiado cerca, tanto así que hiciera un movimiento para saltar, podría tomarla del pie. -" _Tiene que existir alguna forma de poder escapar de él_ ". - se fue recorriendo lentamente hacia la izquierda, tendría una mínima oportunidad de escape, gracias a que los movimientos para caminar del demonio eran lentos, pero no sabía que tanta suerte tendría de esquivar aquella arma de hierro. -" _Es ahora o nunca_ " - al llegar a la esquina del pozo, se impulsó con el borde y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran, escuchaba el crudo sonido de los árboles cayendo, dio un giro para poder ir a la aldea y que así pudiera alguien ayudarle.

Sentía como la adrenalina fluía en cada célula de su cuerpo, esquivaba algunas ramas y raíces de los árboles, al irse acercando más al borde del río, miro hacia atrás viendo que tenía sólo un par de metros de distancia de ese monstruo, cuando volvió su vista al frente, se percató de que estaban los aldeanos pescando, por lo que iba a gritarles para pedir ayuda, cuando sintió como caía, se deslizo por el piso, sintió sus rodillas arder,seguramente tenían raspones gracias a las piedras, cuando intento levantarse una punzada invadió su brazo, la herida nuevamente le causaba dolor, por el impacto que sufrió al caer, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y vio que eran un par de niños, los que habían causado que tropezará, al estar corriendo por allí.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? - un hombre se acercó hasta ella para ayudarla, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a esa gigantesca criatura. - ¡Un oni! - gritó alertando a los demás quienes rápidamente comenzaron a correr para llevar a las mujeres y niños a un lugar seguro, le intento ayudar a terminar de ponerse de pie, cuando el demonio le arrojo su garrote causando que cayera al río.

Los niños con los que había tropezado, se quedaron inmóviles al ver al demonio, el cual se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos, al ver que iba a atacarlos, hizo un esfuerzo para lograr apartarlos antes de que resultarán heridos, su espalda sufrió unos leves rasguños de las garras de esa bestia. – Corran lo más rápido que puedan y no se detengan. – les dijo y estos asintieron, una de sus enormes extremidades la ataco nuevamente. – ¿Por qué sólo me pasa esto a mí? – había conseguido esquivarlo, pero sabía que, si eso continuaba, podría perder la vida, uno de los árboles que se encontraban a su lado, termino hecho añicos al momento de brincar un par grandes piedras, para su mala suerte había conseguido hacerle un gran rasguño en su pierna.

La muchacha en un intento de volver a escapar, fue lanzada contra un árbol por una de las garras de aquel monstruo, sintió un líquido recorrer su espalda. - ¡Entrégamela, entrégame la perla de Shikon! - se acercó hasta ella, le tomo del cabello para levantarla, nuevamente un brillo apareció en su abdomen.

Con sus garras comenzó a desgarrar tanto la ropa como la piel de la muchacha, la cual emitía alaridos de dolor. - Hiraikotsu. - el brazo del demonio fue cortado, haciendo que la extremidad cayera al piso inmóvil.

-Te recomiendo que la sueltes en este momento si no quieres perder tu otro brazo. - le advirtió el hanyou que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, con su espada en mano, el oni lanzó a la muchacha detrás de él. - "Esta es la ruptura de cuando las energías chocan entre sí, puedo sentir el olor del viento cortante" - observo como Sango ayudaba a la menor, para sacarla de ese lugar y Kirara sacó al aldeano del río, el hanyou formo una sonrisa en sus labios, podría usar sin problema la técnica de su espada. - ¡Viento cortante! - el cuerpo del demonio comenzó a ser destruido por la ola de energía liberada.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para atender las heridas de la menor, el hanyou la llevaba cargada en sus brazos, su piel lucía pálida y su rostro tenía una mueca de dolor, al entrar vieron que la sacerdotisa y los demás no regresaban todavía, se habían dividido para ir a buscar a Mitsuki por los alrededores, después de que el hanyou la perdiera de vista.

-InuYasha. - la voz de la joven miko se hizo presente, entró a la vivienda y observo que ahí estaba menor. - ¿Qué ha sucedido? - entro rápidamente seguida del bonzo y del pequeño kitsune, se percató de las rasgaduras y manchas de sangre que tenía su ropa.

\- Un demonio la encontró antes que nosotros. - le explico la taijina mientras ayudaba a InuYasha. -La herida es profunda, pero... - alzo su vista hacia Kagome, mientras esta última sacaba mochila lo necesario para curarle, tomo un poco de agua que se encontraba en una vasija y le limpio la herida para después aplicarle un ungüento, pero se detuvo al notar el brillo que provenía de la herida, Kagome trago saliva, pues sabía que era riesgoso que la perla continuara en su cuerpo, ya que en algún momento los demonios la herirían nuevamente, titubeo un poco en si debía sacarla o no.

-Deben sacarla, ¿no es así? - le pregunto Mitsuki sintiendo un gran dolor.

-Sí, de lo contrario tu vida correrá peligro. - le explico Sango, animando a la joven miko a que la extrajera.

– Hazlo, no quisiera experimentar nuevamente esto. -le pidió la menor, sentía el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Kagome, por más que intentaba sacarla, no podía, le aterraba la idea de dañar a la pobre muchacha, la herida estaba hecha a escasos milímetros de la ubicación de la perla. –Podría causarte más daño... - trago pesadamente, ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo, sabían que era riesgoso que permaneciera en su cuerpo.

-No creo que un doctor vea esto como algo normal. – la muchacha sonrió burlonamente, no quería pensar en el dolor y sabía que no era tiempo de bromas, pero era la única manera de librar la tensión. – Ustedes lo dijeron, esto continuara mientras siga en mi interior... - nuevamente la miko intento sacarla, pero su mano no dejaba de temblar, Sango le aparto y con sumo cuidado logro retirar la perla y se la entregó a Kagome, quien la guardo y continúo curando cada una de las heridas de Mitsuki, le sugirió que durmiera un poco, para que recuperara energía, no tardo en caer rendida, gracias a la pérdida de sangre que le había ocasionado una gran fatiga.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que ella tenía la perla de Shikon. - InuYasha observo a la joven, notando un extraño aroma en su sangre, sorprendiéndose un poco. – "Ella es sólo una humana". – negó levemente de tan sólo creer lo contrario. – "Aunque..."- giro su vista a la miko y nuevamente a la muchacha, tenían rasgos similares como los que llegaba a tener Kagome con Kikyo, pero eso se debía a que era su reencarnación, sintió una calidez en su interior al recordar el rostro de la mujer que le dio la vida, por alguna extraña razón la imagen de su madre se hacía presente en sus pensamientos. – "¿Descendiente de Kagome?" – lo que había dicho la anciana Kaede la noche anterior, era algo imposible ya que ambas aparentaban la misma edad, pero la miko del futuro había dicho que ella venía de una época más lejana. - Sólo es una coincidencia. – musito en un tono inaudible, Kagome no era descendiente de Kikyo y aun así era muy parecidas, ese podría ser el caso de la muchacha, además las mujeres humanas tenían rasgos similares.

La anciana Kaede había regresado a su hogar tras curar al aldeano que fue herido por el arma del demonio y ayudo a cambiar los vendajes manchados del líquido carmesí de la menor, Kagome le mostró la perla de Shikon. - Es mejor que se encuentre fuera de su cuerpo, aunque ahora tendremos que encontrar la manera de que no caiga en manos de algún demonio. - busco con la mirada al hanyou, pero no estaba allí, le pareció extraño que no hubiera intentado tener la codiciada perla en sus manos.

\- Yo me encargaré de cuidarla en lo que ella duerme. - le informo la miko del futuro, guardándola en el bolsillo de su falda y viendo como la anciana asentía, para después girarse y preparar algo de comer.

Durante todo el día se habían estado turnando para cuidarla, su frente presentaba ligeras gotas de sudor y tenía un poco de fiebre, cambiaban las vendas cuando veían que estas teñían por completo de color carmesí, aunque notaron que la herida no emanaba ya demasiada sangre, al fin habían conseguido calmar el sagrado.

Al anochecer la menor fue recobrando el sentido poco a poco, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y un inmenso dolor proveniente del costado de su abdomen, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al percibir el olor a sangre, abrió de golpe sus ojos, temía que estuviera en manos de algún demonio, se tranquilizó al ver las paredes de madera. - Duele. - emitió un quejido al intentar levantarse, su cuerpo fue recorrido con miles de punzadas.

-Cuidado. - la taijina le ayudo a acomodarse, para que no se hiciera daño. - No debes sobre esforzarte, tienes una herida profunda en tu abdomen y la de tu brazo se abrió nuevamente. - se levantó y tomo un cuenco para servirle la sopa que había preparado la sacerdotisa. - Aquí tienes. - se la extendió y la menor le agradeció.

-Esta delicioso, muchas gracias. - su estómago lo agradecía demasiado, la vivienda era iluminada con la luz del fuego proveniente de la pequeña fogata, alzo su vista al escuchar como los demás entraban y por breves segundos pudo ver que el cielo ya estaba teñido de oscuro, indicando que la noche había caído. - ¿Cuánto he dormido? - pregunto un poco alarmada de haber causado más molestias de las que imaginaba, además de permanecer otro día en ese lugar.

\- Todo el día. - le respondió la azabache, acercándose a ella para revisar las vendas, estas aún se encontraban en buen estado, se dirigió a su mochila y tomo una caja de medicina junto a una botella con agua. - Esto calmará el dolor. - le dedicó una sonrisa, viendo como las tomaba entre sus manos. - Espero no te moleste que hayamos cambiado tu ropa, la otra estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre. - la menor negó rápidamente.

-Gracias. - miró a las tres mujeres que estaban presentes, viendo cómo estás le dedicaban una sonrisa; tras colocar la cápsula en su boca, dio un sorbo al agua para evitar atragantarse, observaba como Kagome titubeaba un poco sobre qué decir, abría sus labios para después cerrarlos y negar, una y otra vez. - ¿Sucede algo?

-Creo que esto te pertenece. - le dijo colocando la perla entre las manos de la joven.

-Esto es...-observo aquel objeto esférico que hace unos momentos se encontraba en su interior. - Todo esto sucedió... por esta diminuta perla.

-Será mejor que la guardes bien. - le sugirió la anciana Kaede, por su parte Mitsuki se acercó con cuidado a su bolso, para no abrir su herida nuevamente, saco de allí una pequeña cajita, en donde guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias mientras se encontraba en sus ensayos de danza, el monje Miroku por su parte coloco un talismán, para que los demonios no le pudieran detectar con facilidad o al menos eso era lo planeado.

-Mitsuki. - no encontraba la manera de decirlo, después de todo lo que paso. - Sé que esto no es fácil de asimilar, lo sé por el hecho de haber estado como tú y quizás te parezca algo demente, pero, ¿podrías ayudarnos a buscar los fragmentos de la otra perla de Shikon? - con su ayuda podrían reunirlos más rápido, debido a que ambas podrían detectar con exactitud donde se encontraban.

\- ¿Yo? - pregunto un poco sorprendida, no sabía ni si quiera si podría ver esos dichosos fragmentos, sin embargo, recordaba aquellos relatos que le contaban cuando era niña, sobre la perla de Shikon. - para ser sincera, creo que sólo les estorbaría, además no creo que pudiera hacer gran cosa. - era honesta, no podría exterminar a un demonio. - además necesito volver a casa...

* * *

 **~¡Ohayō!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco enormemente a las personas que leen, y le dan una oportunidad a esta historia, muchas gracias, espero continúen disfrutando la historia** **.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura, esto incluye los anteriores capítulos, ya que me he dado a la tarea de releerlos una y otra vez, incluso después de publicarlos, en esto mismo quiero informarles que les aparecerán notificaciones de actualización y es porque estaré realizando las correcciones y ediciones necesarias, de antemano agradezco su comprensión.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen un comentario/ review, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre cómo va la historia, además eso me alentaría a continuar escribiendo y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo \\(^-^)/**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **Oyasumi Dreamers ~**


	5. Hikaru

-Mitsuki. - Kagome sentía que le conocía bastante a pesar de que apenas la había conocido. - Sé que esto no es fácil de asimilar, lo sé por el hecho de haber estado como tú y quizás te parezca algo demente, pero ¿Podrías ayudarnos a buscar los fragmentos de la otra perla de Shikon? - con su ayuda podrían reunirlos más rápido, esperaba que ella también pudiese detectar con exactitud donde se encontraban.

\- ¿Yo? - pregunto un poco sorprendida, no sabía si quiera si podría ver esos dichos fragmentos, sin embargo, recordaba aquellos relatos que le contaban cuando era niña, sobre la perla de Shikon. - para ser sincera, creo que solo les estorbaría, no creo que pudiera hacer gran cosa. - era honesta, no es como si pudiera matar a un demonio. - Además necesito volver a casa...

-Podrías hacer lo mismo que Kagome, ella va a casa de vez en cuando y regresa para buscar los fragmentos. - le explico el pequeño Kitsune.

Ella simplemente bajo la mirada viendo el cuenco que estaba en sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco? - le sugirió Sango. - Tu ayuda nos vendría bien, ya que al parecer puedes ver los fragmentos de la perla como Kagome.

\- Desconozco si puedo verlos... - murmuró. - Por el momento sólo quisiera regresar a casa, me gustaría ayudarlos para agradecerles el hecho de que han salvado mi vida, pero...- fue interrumpida por Kagome.

-No te preocupes. - comprendía realmente el cómo se sentía. - Deben de estar preocupados por ti.

-Gracias, en verdad, quisiera ayudarlos, aunque no creo ser de mucha ayuda...

\- ¿Alguna vez haz usado un arco? - pregunto un poco curiosa, después de todo, si tenía la facilidad de usar un arma, el problema de no querer estorbar y ser una carga, seria solucionado.

-Sí, hace algunos años aprendí. - recordó aquel momento en que los nervios le invadían y temía que la flecha saliera disparada hacia otra dirección, tuvo que practicar diariamente hasta logró dominarlo. - Mi madre me enseñó a usarlo.

-Entonces les puedes ser de mucha utilidad. - le sonrió la anciana, mientras buscaba su arco y el carcaj flechas. - Aquí tienes, te será más útil a ti que a mí.

-Gracias, pero usted debería conservarlo. - curveo levemente sus labios. - Lo requiere para su oficio de sacerdotisa y yo tengo uno en casa, aunque no lo he usado en casi un año. - dio un leve suspiro.

Por un momento titubeo, no era lo mismo practicar arquería y darle a un blanco fijo e inmóvil, que, a un demonio, el cual no dudaría claramente en atacar antes.

\- Debo regresar a casa. - apretó levemente su puño. -Necesito arreglar asuntos y sobretodo debo explicarle a mi hermano lo que ha sucedido... - un gran sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirla. - No quisiera que se preocupe más de lo que ha de estar en estos momentos. - pensaba el alboroto que estaría haciendo su hermano por no encontrarle, sabía perfectamente que era capaz de voltear todo Tokio para que apareciera.

\- Tus padres deben de estar igual de preocupados, ¿no es así? - pregunto Kagome, temiendo que la respuesta sea que estos hubieran fallecido, como el padre de ella.

\- Estoy segura de que lo estarán, si mi hermano se comunicó con ellos. - la mirada de todos se posó en ella, no comprendían a que se refería. - Ellos se encuentran en otra ciudad por asuntos familiares y de trabajo. - musito. - Por ello vivimos solos nosotros dos, en lo que ellos vuelven, es un poco complicado de explicar. - rasco levemente su mejilla- Por eso mismo, si mi hermano no tiene noticias de mí, les dirá a mis padres y será algo difícil de explicarles todas y cada una de estas heridas y más el hecho de que fueron causadas por demonios.

-Comprendo. - respondió la azabache. - Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos que tu herida no se abra durante el viaje.

-Yupi. - exclamo el pequeño zorrito. -Tendré alguien más con quien jugar. - salto a los brazos de la menor con gran alegría.

* * *

Recorría las calles de Tokio con su celular en mano, tecleando una y otra vez los dígitos correspondientes para realizar nuevamente una llamada.

Escucho por milésima vez el mensaje pregrabado de la operadora, el cual indicaba que no se encontraba disponible.

-Maldición. - exclamó con gran desesperación.

No había rastro alguno de ella, había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Y nadie tenía idea alguna de donde podría estar.

Marco nuevamente el número, esperando a que después de los tonos de espera contestará.

Y nuevamente nada.

Una y otra vez, la respuesta era exactamente la misma.

La última vez que sus amigos la habían visto, fue durante el festival del templo, pero de allí en adelanté no había indicios de ella, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Dio media vuelta al encontrarse ya cerca de la estación del metro, la noche ya había caído y tenía que regresar.

Observaba con atención cada rincón del trayecto, no perdía la esperanza de verla en algún momento, siguió caminando hasta llegar al templo familiar.

Subió uno a uno, los peldaños de la escalera y su mirada se detuvo en el árbol sagrado del templo.

Dio un gran suspiro de cansancio y camino hacia el pozo de los huesos, era la única respuesta que pudieron darle con respecto al último sitio en específico en el cual la vieron.

Había decido no hacer un alboroto, no quería alarmar a nadie, pero ya habían pasado varias noches, del día en que le informaron de su repentina desaparición y hasta ese momento era lo único que sabía, no había respondió llamadas ni mensajes de nadie.

Cada hora, durante esos días estuvo buscando en cada rincón de la ciudad que ella frecuentaba y no obtuvo resultados.

-Mitsuki... - colocó sus manos en el borde del pozo. - ¿Dónde te has metido? - escucho unos pasos detrás de él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - cuestiono una voz femenina.

-Siguen sin entrar las llamadas a su número. - apretó con fuerza la pared de madera, escuchándose claramente como crujía. - No aparece por ningún sitio.

-Conozco muy bien a Mitsuki, ella no desaparecería así como si nada. - intento tranquilizarlo. - Tu tío ya ha regresado también, será mejor descansar por el momento.

-La última vez que la vieron fue en este lugar... - su voz sonaba quebrada, no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas, quería creer que estaba bien.

-Vamos, necesitas descansar... - le tomo de los hombros para que entrarán al interior de la casa.

Saludo a su familia sin ánimo alguno y sin decir más palabras subió a la segunda planta, quería estar sólo, después de todo era el más afectado en ese momento.

Accedió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se lanzó sobre la cama, intentado calmarse, pero era inútil.

Sentía una inmensa culpa recorrer cada una de las células de su cuerpo, un gran pesar le afligía por completo.

Y lo peor es que no sabía ni siquiera como explicarles a sus padres que su hermana menor había desaparecido, así sin más.

Escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta y posteriormente el leve sonido que producía al ser abierta. - Ella estará bien, Hikaru. - la voz de su abuelo hizo que se sentara en la cama.

\- No sabemos dónde pueda estar... - vio cómo su abuelo negaba levemente.

-Ustedes son muy astutos, podrían salir de cualquier situación fácilmente. - le brindó una cálida sonrisa. - ¿Acaso olvidado los relatos que les contábamos sobre el antiguo pozo? - tomo asiento en frente de él.

-No las he olvidado, pero sólo son cuentos que nos relataban para no acercarnos allí. - el anciano solo soltó una leve risa.

-Confía en tu hermana, pronto regresará. - le dio una leve palmada en su hombro. - Hay ocasiones en que debes encontrar una respuesta por más ilógica que sea, nuestra familia tiene una gran historia detrás de ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, abuelo? - cuestionó.

-El hecho de que no hayas estado allí, no significa que sean sólo cuentos para que ustedes no hagan algo, son enseñanzas que nosotros tuvimos que adquirir. - curveo ligeramente sus labios. - Esta familia ha cargado durante años demasiados secretos.

El anciano se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, dejándolo con cientos de interrogantes en su mente.

-No he querido informarles a tus padres, pero tu tía insiste en que sería mejor ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

-Lo sé... - sabía que sus padres, inmediatamente regresarían al saber esa noticia y traerían una gran preocupación con ellos. - Mañana les informaré, si no obtengo algún resultado. - vio cómo su abuelo asentía y se despidió de él.

* * *

El suave sonido que producía el río le causaba una sensación de tranquilidad, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras que su cabello ondeaba levemente por el viento, en unos momentos podría partir hacia su época, regresaría al fin a su hogar, con la única condición de que tenía que reposar y permitir que su herida cicatrizará, así tendría tiempo de arreglar cada uno de los asuntos que tenía pendientes en su época y poder regresar para brindarles ayuda.

No quería causares más problemas, se sentía sumamente culpable por preocuparles; por su parte Kagome iría a su época para abastecer nuevamente su mochila con alimentos, medicinas y otras cosas, además de asistir a sus clases para no retrasarse más en sus estudios.

\- ¿Segura que quieres irte hoy? - cuestiono la azabache sentándose a su lado. - Tus heridas aún podrían abrirse.

-Será lo mejor... - le brindo una leve sonrisa. - Además puedo asegurarte que ya estoy mucho mejor, en mi familia tenemos una excelente salud, por ello nos recuperamos un poco más rápido de las heridas.

-Antes de irnos debemos revisarte, sólo para asegurarnos de que no se abrirán. - ella asintió. - Entonces vamos de una vez, estoy segura de que estas más que ansiosa de volver.

Caminaron hasta el hogar de la anciana Kaede, donde la azabache se encargó de cambiar las vendas y limpiar las heridas, las cuales en efecto estaba cicatrizando más rápido de lo usual en un humano, aunque no como lo hacían las heridas de InuYasha.

-Parece que la perla de Shikon ayuda demasiado en casos como estos. - la menor enarcó una ceja. - Cuando fui atacada por un demonio, la perla fue extraída de mi interior y en efecto era una herida más grave que esta, pero aun así sano más rápido de lo usual, por lo que intuyó que ocurre lo mismo contigo.

-Eso explicaría por qué las leves cortadas que me he hecho se desvanecían... - bajo su blusa al ver que la mayor ya había terminado. - Gracias por todo, Kagome.

-No ha sido nada. - la joven de cabellos azabaches guardo todos sus instrumentos de curación. - Ya está lista para volver.

Ambas tomaron sus pertenencias para partir hacia el pozo de los huesos, cada uno le indico a la menor que tuviera mucho cuidado y que regresará hasta que se encontrará en perfectas condiciones; dio un brinco al interior del pozo y vio cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a ser envuelto por una luz de color azulino.

Parpadeo un par de veces, todo eso le parecía aun extraño.

Además de que nuevamente una sensación desconocida le indicaba que debía quedarse.

La luz comenzó a desvanecerse y sus pies tocaron el suelo, reviso su cuerpo asegurándose de que estuviese en una sola pieza.

Observo la pared de madera que estaba frente a ella y comenzó a treparla para salir de allí, podía ver el techo, estaba nuevamente en su época.

Todo había sido real.

No había sido un sueño como los que usualmente tenía.

Se dirigió a la salida del templo observando cómo la gente pasaba a su alrededor bajo uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera y camino con dirección a su casa.

Una gran cantidad de sentimientos afloraban en su interior al estar a escasos centímetros de su hogar.

La puerta se abrió encontrándose con su hermano mayor, el cual traía su celular en mano y al parecer iba de salida con una fotografía de ella y las llaves de su hogar, su rostro reflejaba una gran preocupación y tristeza, además de estar cubierto de ojeras.

Al verla de pie justo frente a él no pudo contener su sorpresa.

-Mitsuki... - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mismo tiempo en que dejaba caer todos los objetos que traía en sus manos. - Me tenías preocupado, ¿Dónde estabas? - le abrazo fuertemente. - ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? - le miro a los ojos, ella pudo notar toda la preocupación que había en ellos.

-Hikaru...- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, le abrazo con fuerza sin importar el dolor que su cuerpo pudiera sentir por las heridas, estaba en casa y era lo que importaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - acarició su cabeza intentando calmarla, temía lo peor, más al ver que tenía un vendaje en su brazo.

-Es complicado de explicar, podemos hablarlo adentro para que pueda decirte todo con calma. - le dijo y él asintió.

Levanto cada uno de los objetos que por la impresión dejo caer, recordando que estaba hablando con sus padres. - Mamá, te llamó más tarde. - la menor escuchaba la dulce y suave voz de su madre. - Te explico más tarde.

Del otro lado de la línea la tonalidad de voz cambio, llenándose de gran preocupación, pero accediendo a hablar más tarde, él solo dio un ligero suspiro, para posteriormente concluir la llamada.

-Tendrás mucho que explicar... - observo como ella asentía levemente.

Ambos entraron y ella en ese momento sintió una inmensa alegría recorrer su cuerpo, comprendiendo las palabras de "hogar, dulce hogar", había extrañado tanto a su familia.

\- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que sucedió? - dijo este aun con tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Por dónde comienzo? - suspiro.

Cada una de las palabras que pasaba por su mente,le harían sonar como una completa loca.

Después de todo, llegar con algún familiar que estuvo por días buscándote y decir solamente, "hey, he viajado al pasado por eso no lograban dar conmigo", no era algo que ocurriese todos los días.

-Creo que empezar por el inicio es un buen comienzo. -musito el mayor, impacientándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Hana me hizo una pequeña broma. - si quería iniciar por orden de acontecimientos, ese sería el causante de todo. - Esta consistió en empujarme dentro del pozo. - le explicó y sólo se escuchó un golpe sobre la pared.

\- ¡Esa maldita! - el enojo de su hermano se hizo presente. - ¿Esa herida te la provocaste al caer? - preguntó, mientras señalaba el brazo de su hermana.

No dudaría en ir y levantar cargos en su contra por infligir daños a su hermana, una cosa era soportar sus quejas y berrinches infantiles; y otra muy distinta era poner en riesgo ya a una persona.

Ella negó levemente.

-No...- respondió dudando un poco, después de todo tenía unas heridas, pero no a causa de la caída.

\- Entonces que fue lo que te ha sucedido?, ¿Ella te hizo eso?, ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo sin comunicarte? - escucho como ella le pedía que se calmará y le dejará explicarse, él sólo emitió un bufido.

\- Ocurrió algo extraño...- dijo mientras recordaba todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido. - ¿Recuerdas las historias que nos contaban de pequeños? - preguntó.

\- ¿Las del antiguo pozo? - pregunto molesto mientras le indicaba que tomará asiento y él se dirigía la cocina a prepararle algo de comer.

-Sí. - siguió con la mirada la silueta de su hermano, viendo como sacaba unos ingredientes. - No eran sólo cuentos. - le dijo y su hermano le miro atento. - Era verdad, todo era verdad. - él por un momento recordó las palabras de su abuelo, termino de calentar la carne y las verduras, sirviéndolas en un plato junto a una porción de arroz, para posteriormente colocar los alimentos frente a ella. - Sé que es extraño, pero de algún modo viaje al pasado y no sólo eso...- empezó a buscar la cajita donde guardaba sus pertenencias, le retiro con cuidado el sello y saco la perla de allí. - Esto es la perla de Shikon. - se la enseño y este le miro con un poco de confusión.

-Segura que no sufriste un golpe en la cabeza y te imaginaste todo. - dijo con un tono burlón, pero al tomar la perla de las manos de su hermana, esta comenzó a brillar. - ¿Pero qué demonios?

-Ahora lo puedes ver. - miraban ambos el brillo de la pequeña esfera. - Se encontraba en mi interior, tal y como narraba la historia. -levanto un poco su blusa para dejarle ver la venda que se encontraba en su abdomen.

\- Espera un momento. - parpadeo un par de veces. - ¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida?, ¡Exijo en este mismo instante saber lo que ha sucedido durante todos estos días, Mitsuki! - exclamó con gran molestia, esperando la respuesta de la menor

-Fue causada por un demonio...- musito, recordando aquel ser de aspecto desagradable. - Estaba en búsqueda de la perla, él y otros más, era evidente que harían todo por obtenerla.

\- ¿Eso significa que los demonios existen? - preguntaba un poco incrédulo. - No es posible...

\- Lo sé, incluso yo creí que aquellas personas me estaban haciendo una broma, pero no fue así, todo era real. - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de sólo pensar que si no los hubiera encontrado estaría muerta a esas alturas.

\- ¿Esas personas? - enarcó una ceja. - ¿De quién hablas?

-Como decirlo... - se detuvo un momento a pensar. - Tuve ayuda de un grupo de personas que buscan los fragmentos de la perla, tal y como la historia del templo relata.

-Mitsuki... - dio un leve suspiro al ver como su hermana comía el arroz. - Es difícil de creer que todo esto está pasando.

-Lo sé. - dejo los palillos a un lado para poder beber un poco del té. - Me han pedido que vuelva a ayudarlos a buscar los fragmentos...

-Dime que no has aceptado. - ella sólo se quedó en silencio. - ¿¡Mitsuki, estás loca!? - exclamó. - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre aceptar sabiendo que estarás en constante peligro!?, ¡Es un completo suicidio!

-Sé que es arriesgado, pero quiero saber por qué la perla se encontraba en mi interior... - sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña caja que contenía la perla.

-La historia familiar decía que una joven viajo en el tiempo a través del pozo, gracias a la perla de Shikon. - dio un suspiro. - si todo esto es verdad, eso debió ocurrir hace años.

-Y nuevamente ha ocurrido... - alzó su mirada para verle a los ojos. - Podrías intentar acompañarme en cuanto me recuperé, así podrás verlo con tus propios ojos.

-Eso podremos discutirlo después, por el momento debemos ir a que te revisen esa herida en el hospital. - se paró de la mesa, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de su hermana. - Cuando termines ve a bañarte, yo limpiare. - le ordeno y esta sólo respondió un sí.

La joven se levantó de su asiento y tomo su bolso, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación, saco la ropa que había utilizado en aquella época y lo coloco en el cesto de la ropa y se deshizo de aquella que se encontraba destrozada, abrió su armario para sacar ropa limpia.

Observo el escritorio de su habitación, todo estaba exactamente igual, tomo la pequeña caja y la depositó en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-No recuerdo haber dejado aquí mi libreta de dibujo. - musito al verla adentro del cajón.

-La olvidaste en el templo. - aclaro la voz de su hermano tras ella. - La encontró nuestra tía antes de saber que habías desaparecido. - en sus ojos se podía ver una gran preocupación por ella. - Haz mejorado bastante, aunque nunca había visto algunos rostros que aparecen allí.

-Yo tampoco reconozco algunos. - poso sus dedos sobre la libreta. - Quizás los vi un día y se quedaron grabados en mi memoria.

-Es una posibilidad. - dijo no muy convencido, un sentimiento extraño había quedado dentro de él, al verlos, a pesar de haberlos visto por primera vez, algo le indicaba que los conocía. -Será mejor que te apures.

Asintió rápidamente tomando todo lo necesario para adentrarse al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta y así poder tomar un relajante y un poco largo baño, el cual ya necesitaba urgentemente, ya que el agua del río no era suficiente para quitarse la suciedad.

-Realmente tenía el cabello muy sucio. - exclamo al ver que este se sentía grasoso, su cabello era demasiado largo y se llegaba notar bastante cuando este se encontraba sucio.  
Tras terminar de asearse, seco su cuerpo y elimino el exceso de agua de su cabello y se colocó su ropa, vio la cicatriz en su abdomen, tomo una venda del botiquín del baño y fue colocándosela con mucho cuidado, para evitar que la herida se abriera, al salir del cuarto de baño fue a buscar su celular y dinero a su habitación, decidió tomar también sus audífonos y la caja que contenía la perla, pues no se fiaba de que los demonios no existieran en la época actual.

Bajo para poder ir al hospital, su hermano le esperaba sentado en el sofá viendo las noticias, al verla apago el televisor, tomo las llaves para poder irse, ambos salieron de la casa para después cerrar todo con llave y subir al auto.

-Tendremos que hacer unas cuantas compras, después de ir al hospital. -dijo su hermano al abrir la puerta del garaje.

-De acuerdo. - sus ojos se posaron en las calles de la ciudad, notando cada una de las grandes diferencias que había entre su época y la era de Sengoku.

\- ¿No habrá problema en ir? - musito, su mano giraba el volante para dar vuelta.

\- No veo cual sería el problema. - respondió ella.

-Si te causa algún dolor tu herida, simplemente dímelo, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos que perjudiquen tu salud. - se detuvo al ver la luz roja.

-No mentiré, me duele al hacer ciertos movimientos, pero podré soportarlo. - sonrío levemente.

-Mitsuki, si te sientes mal o algo, dime y regresamos a casa inmediatamente. - ella asintió.

Llegaron al hospital y al estar frente al doctor, le explicaron lo que había sucedido, omitiendo ciertos detalles de la historia.

Aunque tuvieron que cambiar unos detalles de la historia, diciendo que fue víctima de un asalto y al resistirse le hirieron con un objeto punzo-cortante, de esa forma su hermana no parecería una loca, diciendo que viajo al pasado y que un demonio le ataco, si eso pasará, le vería todos los días en el hospital psiquiátrico, aunque se imaginó aquella escena, no le gustaría que su pequeña hermana terminará en un lugar como ese.

Le indicaron que siguiera a una señorita para así poder realizarse una radiografía de la herida y ver si no había sufrido daños en algún órgano.

Siguió al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones que le daban y al terminar, regreso nuevamente al consultorio.

En lo que esperaban los resultados, el doctor revisaría como iba la herida exterior.

-Su herida ha sido perfectamente tratada, no existe infección alguna y al parecer está cicatrizando bastante bien. - comenzó a aplicarle una solución con ayuda de una gaza en la herida. -Te recomiendo que evites sobre esforzarte, para evitar que se abra nuevamente.

Cuidadosamente iba haciendo presión sobre el área afectada, para ver zonas presentaban dolor.

Le hizo unas breves preguntas acerca de los tratamientos que había recibido y ella le indicó lo que hicieron la anciana Kaede y Kagome para evitar algún problema con su herida.

Al pasar un poco de tiempo, se escucharon unos golpes sobre la puerta.

-Doctor, aquí están las radiografías de la señorita Tsukiyomi. - le entrego un sobre la enfermera. -Con su permiso.

Comenzó a revisar los resultados y no había nada malo en ellos, a pesar de la profundidad que recorrió el arma con la que fue herida, no tenía algún daño interior, lo cual era completamente extraño, ya que su herida estaba cicatrizando rápidamente y eso era imposible, no existía en el mundo ninguna persona que sanará de esa forma sus heridas. - Señorita, ¿podría decirme nuevamente cuando fue provocada su herida? - algo realmente no encajaba en los registros médicos.

Mitsuki se sorprendió un poco, quizás existía algún problema ocasionado por la herida. - Hoy sería el tercer día después de lo ocurrido. - su tono de voz era de preocupación, temía que se tratará de algún daño grave en el interior de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo con mi hermana, doctor? - esta vez Hikaru fue el que hablo, observando que el doctor no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-Su hermana se encuentra perfectamente, pero...- no encontraba respuesta alguna, seguía siendo imposible que una persona estuviera como si nada tras una herida tan grave.

Era simplemente ilógico.

\- Su herida a pesar de haber sido profunda, está cicatrizando con gran rapidez, lo normal sería que le tome algunas semanas, sin embargo, está posiblemente desaparezca en unos días. - le explico.

El doctor se dirigió a una estantería y la menor tomo asiento frente a su pulcro escritorio, viendo como tomaba uno de sus esquemas del cuerpo humano.

\- Tal y como pueden observar, aquí se encuentra el abdomen. - señaló la zona. - El arma que la hirió atravesó la pared muscular de alguna forma no llego a herir algún órgano, pero por la trayectoria y la intensidad con la que desgarro el tejido, podría decirse que su hermana tuvo suerte de sobrevivir y evitar daños en los órganos. - fue separando cada parte de aquel esquema.

La muchacha pensó que la perla le habría salvado de morir en aquel momento y era la responsable de que su herida cicatrizara con tal rapidez, tal y como Kagome había dicho.

\- La persona que atendió su herida lo hizo a la perfección, pero su recuperación es realmente asombrosa.

-Entonces, ¿no debemos preocuparnos de nada? - el rostro de su hermano igual mostraba sorpresa ante aquello, era verdad que no cualquiera hubiera sobrevivido a una herida como esa.

No era que no quisiera reconocer que su hermana había dicho la verdad sobre viajar al pasado, había creído que quizás en el momento que perdió sangre lo imagino, pero en ese momento las historias que les contaban de pequeños realmente cobraban sentido.

-No, aun así les recomendare que su hermana tome unas pastillas en caso de algún dolor existente y que continúe limpiado su herida con antisépticos y aplique una pomada para que esta cicatrice más rápido de lo que ya lo está haciendo y evite infección alguna. - empezó a escribir la receta médica, para después entregárselas. - Si surge alguna molestia, puede llamar a los teléfonos que se encuentran allí.

-Muchas gracias doctor. - ambos hermanos se levantaron, agradecieron la atención medica que recibieron y salieron del consultorio, se despidieron del doctor y fueron a la recepción a pagar la consulta y los estudios.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento para abordar el auto e ir a una farmacia a surtir la receta médica.

-Es difícil creer que todo esté sucediendo. - musito antes de encender el auto y salir así de aquel sitio. - Durante creí que sólo eran simples historias del templo, nunca pensé que se volverían realidad.

-En un principio pensaba lo mismo, creía que todo era un sueño. - dio un ligero suspiro. - Sin embargo, todo es real.

Ella observaba por la ventana aquella ciudad, realmente era demasiado moderna y tecnológica en comparación a como era en la antigüedad.

Hikaru soltó una leve risa al recordar las palabras de su abuelo. - Esta familia guarda demasiados secretos aún.

Su hermana enarco una ceja al escucharlo, sin comprender que otros secretos guardaba su familia.

-Bien antes de ir de compras, haremos una pequeña parada. - esbozo una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una de las desviaciones de aquel puente.

Tras unos minutos de trayecto, los ojos de la menor se iluminaron al ver que se detenía en una crepería.

\- ¿Quieres bajar o esperar aquí? - cuestiono al aparcar cerca de la puerta y al ver como esta desabrochaba rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad, supo cuál era la respuesta.

-Esta delicioso. - exclamo la menor al probar su crepa.

-Ahora sí, podemos ir a realizar las compras. - sonrió al ver como esta comía alegremente su postre, para después darle una mordida al que él traía en sus manos.

Salieron de establecimiento de crepas y subieron nuevamente al auto para así ir en dirección al supermercado y comprar los alimentos del mes.

\- ¿Comida instantánea? - cuestiono el mayor al ver que depositaba el carrito de compra. - Normalmente no comes esto... - observo como tomaba un par de sopas. - Mitsuki, no me digas que de verdad estas planeando en regresar a aquel lugar. - frunció levemente el ceño.

-Les dije que los ayudaría... - musito ella por respuesta. - Además no iré sola, tú me acompañaras.

Él por su parte se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmarse. - Aún no sabemos si yo puedo ir.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo. - continuaron su camino, agregando más productos para el día a día.

Al llegar al área de botanas, tomo un par de paquetes de pockys, frituras y bebidas. -Vas a subir de peso con todo eso. - su hermano se burlaba ante la montaña de snacks que traía y esta las deposito en el carrito de compra para después hacer un mohín ante el comentario. - Vamos a pagar antes de que nos dejes en la quiebra. - su tono de burla se hacía presente, se dirigieron por fin a su casa y al llegar bajaron las bolsas de las compras, acomodando todo en su respectivo lugar.

-Por cierto. - llamó la atención del mayor al ver que este abría una de las latas de soda. - ¿Recuerdas donde hemos dejado los arcos? - cuestiono, mientras tomaba asiento y robaba un par de patatas fritas de la bolsa.

-Lo más probable es que estén guardados en la bodega y de no estar allí, estarían en el dojo. - le respondió, colocando su bebida sobre la mesa. - ¿Piensas practicar nuevamente?

-Sí, quiero mejorar un poco. - respondió animadamente, quería ayudar a los que serían sus compañeros de aventura, no volvería a ser una carga y en esos días que estuviera en su época, practicaría para mejorar su puntería.

\- ¿No cambiarás de opinión, cierto? - vio como ella negaba. - Vamos, te ayudaré a buscarlos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la bodega de su residencia y comenzaron a buscar entre todos los objetos y cajas que allí se encontraban.

-Aquí están. - exclamó al ver en una de las repisas superiores, su hermano se acercó para bajarlos y evitar que se lastimará más o se abriera su herida.

\- ¿Querrás que baje los tres? - cuestiono al ver dos arcos de color chocolate con los que usualmente practicaban y otro de color plateado que fue regalo de sus padres para el festival en el que participo su hermana; al ver que dudaba un poco en su respuesta, decidió bajar todos. - Tendrás que tener cuidado a la hora de practicar. - esta asintió rápidamente tomando entre sus manos uno de los arcos.

Estaba cerciorándose de que las cuerdas estuvieran en perfecto estado, de lo contrario tendría que cambiarlas. - ¿Las flechas y los carcaj, están el dojo?

-Parece ser que sí, aquí no hay nada más. - dijo tras dar un vistazo más a aquel espacio.

-Creo que sería bueno tener una competencia de tiro con arco, hace bastante que no lo usamos ninguno de los dos. - le sonrió mientras miraba aquel arco en sus manos, recordaba con nostalgia los días de práctica entre ambos. - Sólo que primero debemos esperar a que tu herida cicatrice por completo.

-Yo me encuentro bien, una pequeña práctica no haría daño. - alego con una sonrisa.

-Mitsuki. - ella sólo rio levemente. - Deberías preocuparte un poco más por tu salud antes de querer ayudar a los demás.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero también sé que nuestras heridas y lesiones nunca han sido impedimento para continuar con nuestras actividades diarias, por lo menos no hasta ahora. - le aclaro.

-Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había sido atacado por un demonio a causa de viajar al pasado. - frunció levemente el ceño.

\- Sé que estas preocupado, Hikaru. - musito, bajando su mirada. -No consigo entender por qué tuve que ser yo precisamente la que poseía en su interior la perla de Shikon. - podía notarse el temor en su voz. - Comprendo que soy la única mujer de la nueva generación, pero... - colocó su mano sobre su otro brazo. - Deben existir más descendientes de nuestra familia, que pudieron tener la perla al ser más cercanos a aquella joven que relata la historia.

A su mente no dejaba de llegar la imagen de Kagome, estaba completamente segura de que ella era la protagonista de esa historia, sin embargo, no comprendía él porque estaba involucrada en ello.

-El abuelo debe de saber algo sobre todo esto. - trato de tranquilizarla.

La noche había caído en su totalidad, la menor se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras escuchaba como su hermano hablaba por teléfono con sus padres, tratando de calmar toda esa preocupación que le había dejado la llamada anterior.

-La cena ya está servida. - musito, colocando los platos en la mesa junto a unos vasos con té.

-No te preocupes, mamá. - alego el mayor por el teléfono. - Mi hermana sólo tuvo unas leves heridas, ya ha sido revisada por un médico y ha dicho que se encuentra bien. - aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a su progenitora. - De acuerdo, hablamos luego. - se despidió de ella y se sentó en la mesa.

La ojiazul lo miraba con gran curiosidad, quería saber qué es lo que habían dicho sus padres, después de todo la estuvieron buscando por toda la ciudad y evidentemente no la encontraron al estar ella en el pasado.

\- ¿Y bien? - cuestiono un poco insegura, no sabía si sería correcto preguntar.

Escuchó como daba un leve suspiro. -Mamá estaba sumamente preocupada y claro, quien no lo estaría. - intento calmarse un poco. - Apenas hoy les iba a informar de tu desaparición y sólo estaban al tanto de que no contestabas las llamadas. - vio como tomaba asiento en la mesa, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. - Creo que lo mejor sería que tú les comentarás lo sucedido en otro momento. - ella asintió levemente.

Al terminar de cenar lavaron los platos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar.

Ella se lanzó sobre su cómoda cama, hundiendo su cabeza en una almohada, tenía miles de dudas rondando en su cabeza y nadie en esos momentos podía resolverlas.

Sus ojos cada vez se hacían más pesados, fue dejándose guiar al mundo de los sueños, cuando logro tener en claro su decisión.

Tendría que buscar respuestas ella misma, por ello estaba decidida a seguir traspasando la barrera del tiempo, sólo así conseguiría disipar todas esas dudas.

Esa era su única opción en ese momento.

* * *

 **~¡Ohayō!**

 **Nota importante: Según tengo entendido los menores de 18 años en Japón no pueden conducir, sin embargo he leído incontables fic's que no utilizan esta regla y quise igualmente quitarla, para este fic** , **en conclusión, Hikaru no es mayor de edad aún.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco enormemente a las personas que leen y dejan su review, muchas gracias** **.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura, esto incluye los anteriores capítulos, ya que me he dado a la tarea de releerlos una y otra vez, incluso después de publicarlos, en esto mismo quiero informarles que les aparecerán notificaciones de actualización y es porque estaré realizando las correcciones y ediciones necesarias, de antemano agradezco su comprensión.**

 **Espero les guste dejen un review, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre cómo va la historia, además eso me alentaría a continuar escribiendo y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo \\(^-^)/**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **Oyasumi Dreamers ~**


	6. El viaje ha iniciado

Tendría que buscar respuestas ella misma, por ello estaba decidida a seguir traspasando la barrera del tiempo, sólo así conseguiría disipar todas esas dudas.

Esa era su única opción en ese momento.

* * *

Un fuerte viento había comenzado a correr durante la noche, posiblemente sería el inicio de una tormenta.

La tranquilidad se había esfumado, Mitsuki se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.

Se removía de un lado a otro sobre su cama, mientras apretaba levemente las cobijas.

— Mitsuki... — nuevamente alguien le estaba llamando.

Sintió una suave brisa rozar sus mejillas, abrió sus ojos para notar que se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, un paisaje completamente hermoso podía admirarse desde ese punto.

— Esto es hermoso... — musito con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquel lugar se le hacía demasiado conocido.

Sentía que ya había estado allí en más de una ocasión.

Escucho unas voces cerca de donde se encontraba, giro hacia el lugar de donde provenían, sin embargo, no había nadie.

Decidió seguir el sonido de las voces de aquellas personas que se encontraban cerca, si tenía suerte podría obtener respuestas de sus sueños.

— Vaya, al fin haz regresado, hermosa. — musito una voz tras ella, para después sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban. - Esta vez tardaste más de lo acordado.

Aquello causó confusión en ella.

— ¿Tarde más de lo acordado? — cuestionó, no podía ver a la persona que estaba tras ella, la posición en la que ambos estaban, se lo impedía.

— Así es. — afirmó con seguridad aquel hombre. — Seguramente lograste descansar un poco. — extrañamente escucharlo le brindaba una sensación reconfortante. — Lamentablemente, tenemos que partir ya. — el torrente de su voz cambió ligeramente.

Medito un poco lo que sucedía, esa voz era exactamente la misma con la que soñaba una y otra vez, sin duda era él.

Sólo que, en esta ocasión, ella estaba completamente segura de haber escuchado esa voz en el mundo real.

Pero no podía recordar en dónde.

Dejo de sentir aquella calidez rodeando su cuerpo y al girar para ver el rostro de aquel joven, no había nadie, sólo un torbellino alejándose.

— ¿A dónde ha ido? — cuestionó al aire, busco en cada rincón con su mirada a las otras personas que se suponía estaban cerca, pero no había rastros de nadie.

— Una jovencita como tú, no debería andar vagando sola en un sitio desconocido. — murmuro una voz cerca de su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Frunció el ceño levemente, sus ojos mostraban confusión.

—¿Q-quién está allí? — se giró rápidamente y dio un leve paso hacia atrás.

Sentía como el aire comenzaba a tornarse pesado, era una presencia que imponía demasiado y no era para nada agradable.

No podía negar que sentía un leve temor, después de todo ya había estado en presencia de un demonio.

— Pequeña, no debes tener miedo, muy pronto lograremos conocernos. — afirmó esa voz con una risa, lo cual le causó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

— N-no te tengo miedo... — intento convencerse más a ella misma que a esa persona.

Trataba de ser valiente y no demostrar temor alguno ante ese ser, si ya había enfrentado a un Oni para salvar a un niño, podría enfrentar aquello en sus sueños.

— ¿En serio? — sintió un leve peso sobre su hombro. — En estos momentos solo veo una niña asustada sin saber realmente nada de lo que está ocurriendo. —algo raro le estaba sucediendo, de un momento a otro se sentía paralizada, era una sensación horrible la que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo. — Pronto entenderás todo, pero tendrás que ser paciente.

Intento calmarse, quizás era su propio temor el que le hacía aquella mala jugada a su cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos, respiro y exhalo lentamente, al abrir sus ojos estos no mostraban duda alguna.

Tomo el valor suficiente e intento tomar por sorpresa a ese extraño ser que la asechaba. — Déjate de bromas de mal gusto y muéstrate. — dijo, buscando de un lado a otro. — Sé perfectamente que esto no es real.

Aquel ser solo emitió una leve risa.

— Oh, créeme pequeña... — sintió como un mechón de su cabello se elevaba. — Es más real de lo que tú crees.

— Esto es sólo un sueño. — por más que intentaba mirar quien era ese ser, no lo lograba.

— ¿Dime esto es un sueño? — el suelo sobre sus pies comenzó a temblar, una grieta comenzó a formarse y toda la superficie se derrumbó haciéndola caer.

Sentía como las rocas pasaban cerca de su cuerpo golpeándole, podía sentirlos como si en verdad estuviera sucediendo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por la nube de polvo.

Una ráfaga de aire paso por su lado, alguien había evitado que terminara aplastada por toda esa montaña de rocas.

Sintió un ardor recorrer sus brazos y piernas, causando que se despertará de golpe.

Miró a su alrededor.

Estaba nuevamente en su habitación, no había nadie junto a ella.

Estaba sola, sin embargo, podía sentir aún el ardor recorrer su cuerpo.

Encendió la luz de su lámpara y al mirar cada una de las extremidades de su cuerpo, notó ciertas marcas de golpes y rasguños en este.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!? — no podía creer lo que había sucedido, era algo que le resultaba sumamente ilógico, escucho un leve golpe en su ventana, lo que causó que diera un brinco sobre su cama y se cubriera rápidamente con sus cobijas.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, nunca había sucedido algo así.

Cada una de las ocasiones en que tenía un sueño así, terminaba saliendo ilesa, pero ahora despertaba con marcas de lo que había sucedido en el sueño.

Le parecía ilógico.

Levantó un poco la cobija y miró su reloj despertador, apenas eran las 2 a.m.

Intento buscar una respuesta coherente al incidente de la ventana.

— Seguramente ha sido una rama de un árbol o una pequeña piedrecilla que salió volando con el fuerte viento que hay. — le parecía lo más razonable.

Apago la pequeña lámpara y se acurrucó nuevamente en su cama.

— Nada de lo que ha sucedido es normal, posiblemente esto tampoco lo sea. — dio un leve suspiro. — Un viaje a la época feudal de mi país, ver a unos demonios reales que quieren matarte por una perla extraña y poderosa, tener sueños raros con personas que no puedo ver...

Lanzó su almohada hacia arriba y esta me cayó en su rostro.

— No es exactamente la vida de una adolescente humana normal. — se quejó levemente.

Quito la almohada de su rostro y la abrazo sobre su pecho.

— Sé que es una locura querer ir y buscar respuestas... — se decía a sí misma. — pero debo obtenerlas, es necesario...

Sus ojos miraron hacia su escritorio.

Allí había una fotografía de su familia, que no se podía apreciar en esa oscuridad.

— Sé que es probable que mi vida esté en riesgo. — a su mente vinieron todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía con sus padres y su hermano. — Lo siento... — murmuró, dando la vuelta y preparándose para dormir nuevamente. – Es algo que tengo que hacer...

* * *

El rumor de que uno de los fragmentos de la codiciada perla de Shikon se encontraba en la zona este, se había esparcido y llegado hasta cada uno de los demonios que habitaban cerca, quienes estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese necesario para obtenerlo.

Los crujidos de las ramas al ser quebradas tras pasar sobre ellas podían escucharse junto a una respiración agitada de tanto correr, coloco su mano en el frondoso tronco de un árbol, tratando de tomar un respiro, nuevamente escucho los aullidos de los lobos y sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr, tenía que escapar de ellos y que mejor manera de hacerlo que perdiéndolos en el inmenso boscaje.

Los lobos corrían tras su presa, separados en diversos grupos con el único objetivo de capturarlo, al encontrar su rastro aullaban para informar a su líder, el sonido de las piedras al ser lanzadas y de las ramas quebradas, incrementaba, un remolino se estaba acercando hacia aquel par de lobos.

— ¿Qué han encontrado? — les cuestionó, obteniendo aullidos por respuesta.

Su agudo olfato podía captar el rastro fresco de aquel ser, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que por fin obtendría el fragmento de la perla de Shikon, sólo debía deshacerse de ese insignificante sujeto que lo poseía, pero estaba acercándose poco a poco al territorio enemigo, tenía que apresurarse y detener a aquel insignificante ser que logró escabullirse.

Si caía en manos de alguien más ese fragmento, sería más complicado el recuperarlo y no podía asegurar que fuese el único que tendrían, podría encontrarse en gran desventaja si sus enemigos adquirieron más fragmentos, no tenía forma alguna de saberlo hasta encontrarse cerca y sentir su poder.

— Vayan a avisarle a los demás. — los lobos rápidamente corrieron en direcciones diferentes, para encontrar más rápido a sus compañeros, él por su parte sólo se dedicó a desaparecer en vuelto en su remolino. — Ese fragmento será mío.

No tenía problema alguno de seguir durante días el rastro de aquel ladrón, podía estar sin dormir y descansar, después de todo su cuerpo era más resistente al de cualquier humano.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mitsuki se despertó temprano para tomar un relajante baño y para poder preparar el desayuno de su hermano y de ella.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la cocina, se percató de los leves ronquidos que salían del cuarto de su hermano, indicando que aún estaba en el quinto sueño.

No quiso hacer ningún ruido para evitar despertarle, después de todo era él quien se ocupa a de siempre cuidarle.

Cuando ya estaba a la mitad de la escalera escucho el sonido de su celular, se giró para ir por él, quizás era alguna noticia de sus padres.

Observo en la pantalla de bloqueo que había mensajes nuevos y llamadas perdidas.

Sin ninguna duda tendría que dar explicación alguna.

Al desbloquearlo, noto inmediatamente el nombre de quien se trataba.

Frunció levemente el ceño, esperaba mensajes de cualquier persona, menos de él.

 _\- Te he visto ayer cuando realizaba unos encargos, me alegra que te encuentres bien, nos tenías preocupados a todos._

– _Espero que aceptes salir conmigo esta tarde._

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comenzó a teclear la contestación.

 _-Lo siento, Miyazaki._

 _\- No podré este día debido a un asunto familiar_.

Observo que debajo del nombre de contacto apareció que estaba escribiendo, decidió simplemente bloquear su celular nuevamente y bajar a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez que llego a la planta baja, miro la pantalla y el mensaje ha había sido recibido.

 _-No te preocupes, Mitsuki._

 _\- Será en otra ocasión._

 _-Descansa, nos vemos en los ensayos._

Ella sólo negó levemente con su cabeza, sabía que era un joven apuesto y sus amigas decían que hacían una bonita pareja.

Pero ella sólo se concentraba en sus ensayos de danza.

Mentiría si dijera que no había aceptado ninguna invitación.

Pues tiempo atrás habían salido un par de ocasiones para conocerse un poco más, sin embargo, nada había surgido dentro de ella por el momento.

Sacó todos los ingredientes del desayuno y puso manos a la obra.

Escucho como en el piso superior, la puerta de una habitación abrirse y posteriormente otra se cerró.

Una vez listo el desayuno se dedicó a colocarlo en la mesa, justo en ese momento su hermano bajaba con el cabello húmedo, prueba de que había tomado una ducha.

Ambos se sentaron a degustar sus alimentos, mientras miraban un poco de televisión, las noticias de la tormenta que había ocurrido anoche y sus daños era lo que estaba en ese momento, tras mirar unos minutos decidieron cambiar a otro canal.

Caricaturas, esa fue la elección final.

Al terminar de desayunar, Hikaru tomó los platos de la mesa para lavarlos, le indicó a su hermana que fuera a alistar sus cosas, unos minutos después el subió para tomar sus pertenencias.

Bajo nuevamente y miró como su hermana tomaba un par de cajas de bento, ambos salieron rumbo al templo de su familia.

El día estaba nublado, era un clima agradable para salir a caminar, no caía gota alguna de agua.

Traían su paraguas casa uno, pero agradecían que no estuviera lloviendo.

Se detuvieron en una de las esquinas por donde transitaba más el tráfico de automóviles, esperando a que la luz indicara el paso peatonal para continuar y después de unas cuantas calles más llegaron a la entrada del templo.

Animadamente subió las escaleras la menor, para encontrarse con su tía a quien saludo con un abrazo, su hermano posteriormente hizo lo mismo.

— No esperaba que llegarán tan temprano. - les invito a pasar a la casa y sentarse en el sofá. — Mitsuki, ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que ha sucedido? — cuestionó con gran preocupación.

— Es algo difícil de explicar... - musito la menor. — Sé que sonará como una locura total, pero he viajado al pasado. — observo como el rostro de su tía se tensó levemente. — Pude conocer a las personas de las cuales nos contaban en los relatos.

— Hikaru, Mitsuki. - miro a ambos y se levantó. — Aún son demasiado jóvenes para comprender algunas cosas. — dio un leve suspiro.

— ¿Qué cosas? — cuestionó Hikaru.

— Esta familia aún esconde demasiados secretos para los cuales no están preparados aún. — cada uno giro su vista hacia el umbral de la habitación.

— Abuelo... — exclamaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

— Desconozco el motivo por el cual sucedió todo esto, pero algo es seguro, ambos podrán encontrar las respuestas y la solución a todo lo que vendrá. — afirmó con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Ustedes sabían acerca de todo esto? — cuestionó Hikaru. — ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

— Todo a su debido tiempo, Hikaru. — dijo con una voz pasiva su abuelo. — Las cosas ocurren por una razón, nada de esto estaba contemplado por nosotros. — afirmó. — La historia ha cambiado.

— ¿La historia ha cambiado? — no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

— Cambio desde el momento en que yo puse un pie en el pasado... — musito Mitsuki. — ¿No es verdad?

— Efectivamente. — su abuelo dio un par de pasos para tomar asiento frente a ellos. — Estoy seguro de que sus padres estarán preocupados por el inicio de ese viaje.

— Esperen un momento... — exclamó el mayor de los hermanos. — ¿Mis padres estaban también conscientes de todo lo que ocurría?

— Nadie estaba al tanto de que esto sucedería, Hikaru. — aquello solo causaba confusión en ambos hermanos.

El celular de Hikaru comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y era una llamada entrante de su padre.

— Hola, papá. — contesto la llamada y puso el altavoz. — Estamos en casa del abuelo. — el resto de presente musito un hola.

— Hola familia. — hablo la joven voz de su padre. — Mitsuki, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — era evidente la preocupación en sus palabras. — ¿La herida está bien?, ¿No sucedió nada más?

Ella tomó el celular en sus manos. — Estoy bien, si fue una herida algo profunda, pero esta sanado rápido. — sólo se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea y una voz que le pareció conocida que dijo " _menos mal_ " con gran alivio.

El abuelo indico que les dejarían solos para que hablar con su padre.

— Papá, ¿Esta mamá contigo? — cuestionó la menor, pues la voz que escucho no era de una mujer.

— Si. — respondió y un hola de parte de ella se hizo presente.

— Tenemos que decirles algo... — habló el mayor. — Seria mejor si fuese en persona, pero creo que debería saberlo ahora.

Los ojos azulinos de su hermana estaban posados en él.

Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo decirlo.

— Hikaru, confiamos en ustedes. — la suave de su madre le tranquilizo. — Por ello pueden decirnos lo que ocurra cuando estén listos, si es necesario esperar, lo haremos.

— Gracias, mamá. — sonrió. — ¿Regresaran pronto?

— Esperamos estar allí en unas semanas más. — afirmó su padre. — Por el momento, debemos irnos, tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos.

— Papá, ¿podemos ir de viaje un par de días? — cuestionó Mitsuki, al recordar que viajarían al pasado.

— ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde? — miro a su hermano para saber que decir.

— Unos amigos nos invitaron a acampar a las montañas. — Dijo Hikaru, una leve risa se escuchó al otro lado, Mitsuki logro escucharla, pero no sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía. — La señal no es muy buena allí, por lo que estaremos incomunicados poco tiempo.

— No veo problema alguno, adelante. — dijo su padre, ellos no podían mirarlo, pero sabían que estaba sonriendo, él disfrutaba de acampar y explorar las montañas.

Se despidieron de sus padres y la menor sólo miro con curiosidad a su hermano.

— Aceptaste ir. — sonrió levemente.

— No podía dejarte ir sola nuevamente. — le despeino su cabello y se levantó para ir a donde estaban su abuelo y su tía. — Andando, aún tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

* * *

Había transcurrido el día de forma normal, sabían que por ese día no podrían obtener más respuestas en ese momento.

Ya era medio día y en el dojo los dos hermanos colocaban todo para la práctica con los arcos, el mayor colocaba los blancos mientras que la menor llenaba los carcajes con flechas de práctica, al terminar cada uno con su labor se colocaron el carcaj en la espalda, se pusieron su protector de dedos y tomaron su arco.

— ¿Entonces los puntos serán como en cualquier competencia? — pregunto la menor y el hermano sólo asintió.

— Tendremos 20 minutos para lanzar todas las flechas posibles, ¿nos colocaste colores distintos? — observo los 10 objetivos, colocó una alarma en su celular, para indicar cuando empezar y cuando terminar.

— Si. — se colocaron detrás de la línea, estaba alejados a cierta distancia de los objetivos y esta iba en aumento al cambiar de blanco. — Qué gane el mejor. — le sonrió, para después escuchar la alarma y poder tomar una flecha, iniciando así la competencia de tiro con arco.

Se podía ver desde lejos la determinación de cada uno, después de todo ambos dominaban el arco a la perfección, pero sin duda, él prefería mil veces el tendo, le gustaba más usar una katana para cortar objetivos en vez de dispararles, era evidente que su hermana era mejor que él con el arco, pero él le ganaba en combate con espada, cada uno tenía sus habilidades, veía como su hermana rápidamente lanzaba las flechas, cómo si se tratara de algo tan simple como respirar, sentía que el tiempo se agotaría en cualquier momento y no podría ganar.

Transcurridos los 20 minutos, la alarma sonó, ambos bajaron los arcos para poder contar los puntos del otro, mientras sumaban los puntos retiraban las flechas para no equivocarse, al decir los resultados, el ganador ya estaba decidido y por una diferencia de 58 puntos su hermana menor le había ganado, después de todo ella acertaba casi siempre al anillo central.

— Por un momento creí que me ganarías. — estaban colocando nuevamente las flechas en el carcaj.

— Sabía que no podría ganarte, después de todo siempre te gusto la arquería. — después de una hora en total de practicar, fueron interrumpidos por un grito de su tía anunciando que la comida estaba lista. — Justo a tiempo, ¡moría de hambre! — los sonidos de su estómago se hacían presentes y su pequeña hermana soltó una risa, guardaron las cosas para poder ir a comer, claro que primero tendrían que cambiarse, después de todo comerían en familia.

— Con su permiso. — dijeron ambos para poder entrar, observando que su tío y primo ya estaban allí. — Buenas Tardes. — les sonrieron, deteniéndose.

— Hola niños, ¿Cómo han estado? — su tío se encontraba leyendo el periódico, estos contestaron que se encontraban bien para después preguntarle a él lo mismo y saludar al pequeño. - Estoy muy bien, veo que han practicado con el arco, ¿Cómo les fue?

— Mitsuki me ha ganado. -— lo había dicho en voz baja pero su pequeño primo se rio ante ello y este sólo le dio un leve golpe sobre su cabeza.

— Ya veo, me alegra de que estén aquí y que vuelvan a practicar, espero verlos más seguido, en especial a ti Hikaru, ya que la pequeña Mitsuki siempre viene a visitarnos para ensayar las danzas en el dojo. — decía mientras tomaba un sorbo del té y el mencionado sólo respondió un sí, se dirigieron a cambiarse de ropa para no retrasar más la comida, pues les estaban esperando, la primera en bajar fue Mitsuki, quien se puso a hablar con su pequeño primo.

Se encontraban ya los seis comiendo y hablando sobre temas al azar, al terminar ayudaron a su tía a lavar los platos, para después jugar videojuegos con su primo, quien se quejaba de no poder ganar una partida de Mario Kart, cuando por fin pudo derrotar al mayor, se sintió realizado, todos sus esfuerzos habían tenido sus recompensas, entre ellos estaba un pequeño chantaje de decir que se comió la última vez el postre de su hermana, después de todo, prefería perder en un videojuego a perder la vida, cualquiera haría lo mismo.

El pequeño había caído rendido en el sofá, su energía se había agotado tras pasar toda la tarde jugando, el mayor de los hermanos le cargo en sus brazos para ir a recostarlo en su cama, mientras que los demás preparaban un bocadillo para antes de ir a dormir.

— ¿Alguna vez vieron la perla de Shikon? — esto sorprendió a todos y sus tíos negaron rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué preguntas, querida? — cuestiono su abuelo.

— En los días que estuve en el pasado, unos demonios me siguieron a causa de la perla. — sacó de su mochila la caja donde había colocado la perla, esta poseía el talismán colocado por el monje Miroku. — Se encontraba en mi interior. — abrió la caja mostrando aquella perla de color rosado que emitía un resplandor.

— Pequeña, ¿no estarás imaginando las cosas? — cuestiono su tío, el cual no sabía nada de la chala de antes.

— No, esta es la prueba de que no estoy mintiendo. — levanto un poco su blusa, dejando ver que en su abdomen tenía una venda en este, muy cercana a la cintura.

— Mitsuki, ¿cómo es que te sucedió eso? — su tío estaba preocupado al ver la herida cubierta.

— Ella viajo al pasado, querido. — explicó su esposa. — La historia ha cambiado.

Le explicaron todo lo sucedido una vez que Hikaru había regresado.

— La historia se ha repetido después de varias generaciones. — explicó su abuelo. — Según las historias, solamente había una persona del futuro que podía viajar.

— No logro entender lo que sucede, pero he prometido volver para ayudar a buscar los fragmentos de la perla y obtener respuestas. — pudo notar la expresión de sus familiares tensarse. — Ellos me ayudaron y cuidaron.

— Tus padres deben saber de esto, ninguno de nosotros puede oponerse a que viajes allá, después de todo es tu decisión. - la voz de su tía era comprensiva, en un principio aquellas historias le habían parecido sólo cuentos para asustar a los niños para que no se acercaran al pozo, pero pudo comprobar que eran verdad hace mucho tiempo.

— Alguien le coloco un talismán, para que no fuera detectada por demonios, ¿no es así? — esta sólo respondió asintiendo.

— Mañana fortaleceré ese talismán. — dijo su abuelo, su familia sabía perfectamente cómo manejar ya esas situaciones. — Si viajaras al pasado, les apoyaremos, pero ¿Tu hermano podrá ir contigo?

— Tendremos que intentarlo...— a pesar de que quería creer lo que decía su hermana, no se encontraba muy seguro de ello, intentaría probar si era verdad.

Al caer la noche se despidieron para poder irse a su casa, había sido agotador aquel día, en uno de los cruces observaron un accidente automovilístico, aun cuando el automóvil en Japón es utilizado en largas distancias o para ciertas actividades, no impedía el hecho de que existieran accidentes, cuanto más se acercaban a aquel acontecimiento, más sentía como su piel se erizaba, observo como subían a uno de los heridos en la ambulancia y pudo notar que sobre este habían unas pequeñas criaturas, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero algo tenía claro, esas criaturas eran demonios, aún en aquella época existían.

— Hikaru. — jalo la manga de su hermano, para que este volteara al sitio que ella señalaba. — ¿Tu puedes ver eso? — se refería a los demonios que estaban sobre la persona.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!? — estaba desconcertado de lo que está viendo, tanto así que froto sus ojos, para comprobar que estaba alucinando del cansancio, pero no fue así, podía verlos claramente. — ¿Qué son esas cosas? — jamás había presenciado algo así, era verdad que en lugares paranormales siempre su piel se erizaba, al momento de hacer las pruebas de valor, pero nunca en la vida, había visto algo semejante.

— Tú mismo lo dijiste son demonios. — a pesar de que era una expresión, en ese momento era la respuesta. — pero, ¿qué estarán haciendo?

— Lo que sea que hagan, no quisiera averiguarlo. -— tomo la mano de su hermana para poder salir rápidamente de allí, quería pensar que todo eso, había sido sólo una alucinación del cansancio, al llegar no mencionaron nada más del asunto.

— Prepara una mochila con algo de ropa y todo lo que requieras para un viaje, ya que tus vacaciones inician mañana, no habrá problema, la comida podemos guardarla en la mañana. — ya se dirigía hacia arriba, después de todo también prepararía una mochila ella.

— ¿Segura de que funcionara? — temía que, si aquello fuera verdad, no pudiera acompañarla. — Si no funciona y tu vuelves a ir nuevamente, espero que tengas mucho cuidado.

— Esperemos que funcione. — le sonrió a pesar de que tenía un poco de temor. — Sólo diré que el celular solo servirá para ver la hora o escuchar música, para cualquier otra cosa es obsoleto. — su hermano sólo soltó una carcajada con eso, era más que obvio que en el pasado no serviría. — Yo en un principio no sabía que era el pasado. — hizo un mohín.

— Ya ve a dormir. — - tras esto la menor subió para poder descansar y él decidió hacer lo mismo, para después dormir.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, bañando su rostro y causando que se despertara, podía escuchar el canto de las aves, se levantó con gran pesar, después de todo ese día partirían.

Reviso su celular y tenía mensajes nuevos de sus amigas, se tomó un poco de tiempo para contestarles, habían creado un grupo para poder hablar todas juntas, después de unas risas con aquellos mensajes tan cómicos, propios de ellas, dejo el celular y comenzó a guardar ropa en su mochila.

No sabía si haría frío allá pero igualmente llevo algunas prendas para cubrirse de este, ya que era temporada de frío, tomo dos pares de calzado que no ocuparan demasiado espacio.

Termino de empacar lo necesario y se fue a dar una ducha.

Ese día vería rápidamente a sus compañeras para poder despedirse a causa de su viaje.

Decidió usar un vestido azul con puntos y detalles en color blanco, un listón negro como cinturón que estaba atado en forma de lazo, se colocó unas mallas negras y encima una chaqueta de color beige que haría juego con sus botines; termino de arreglarse y preparo el desayuno para su hermano, que apenas acaba de despertarse, tomo su cartera, celular y llaves para poder salir.

Llego a un café en donde sus amigas le esperaban, entro buscando la mesa donde estaban sus amigas y se sentó junto ellas, aún faltaba una más por llegar, el lugar desprendía un aroma dulce a chocolate y vainilla, era agradable la sensación que transmitía aquel sitio.

Escucho el sonido de una silla a su lado, saludo a su amiga mientras revisaba el menú, después de todo ya tenía bastante hambre, escucho unas risas por parte de sus dos amigas presentes, mientras que la que acababa de sentarse a su lado aún no respondía.

— Mitsuki, es bueno verte. — no podía creerlo, en realidad sus amigas habían planeado ese encuentro, aun cuando sabían que sólo estaban de momento como amigos, le molestaba que intentaran forzar las cosas entre ellos e incontables de veces se los dejo en claro, pero ellas parecía que nunca entenderían.

—Miyazaki, buenos días. — no quiso girar su vista, aún no podía comprender el por qué sus amigas insistían que hicieran pareja ellos dos.

—Me han dicho que te vas de viaje hoy, espero que te vaya bien. — notó que su mano se posaba sobre la de ella, realmente era muy incómoda la situación, para su suerte el mesero había llegado preguntando su orden, esta rápidamente aprovecho la oportunidad para soltarse de aquel agarre, para poder indicar que quería de desayuno, los demás fueron indicando que pedirían, los minutos pasaban y su última amiga no llegaba, por lo que decidió marcarle, pero no contesto, decidieron dejarle un mensaje en el grupo y cuando por fin su comida había llegado, el mensaje fue respondido con una disculpa de que no podría ir.

Aun cuando sus amigas intentaban librar la tensión del ambiente, seguía siendo un desayuno incomodo, por lo que invento la excusa de que su hermano ya requería que estuviera allá para poder irse, se despidió, dejando su parte del dinero en la mesa.

Iba camino a su casa, pero se detuvo al ver que aún no era ni medio día, decidió ir a despejar su mente al parque, se sentó en una de las bancas admirando aquel verde paisaje, el sonido de las risas de los niños y de las mascotas le alegraban, al ver a uno de aquellos cachorros, un recuerdo llego a ella, los ojos azules de aquel joven, el que sonriera de aquella forma a los lobos, quería creer que era sólo un sueño, pero no fue así y la pesadilla que había tenido antes del festival también rondaba por su mente, quizás algo más le sucedería.

Observo a las parejas de allí, realmente le parecía agradable ver como disfrutaban del amor y la felicidad, veía a las familias, los padres jugando con sus pequeños hijos, extrañaba esos momentos con sus padres, ya había pasado demasiados días sin verlos, sólo tenían contacto por llamadas.

Tomo su celular para ver que por fin sería medio día y que había recibido infinidades de mensajes acerca de lo que sucedió en el desayuno, los cuales no quería responder.

Se levantó de allí para dirigirse a su casa, después de todo ya se había animado un poco, decidió comprar un poco de comida para su hermano y ella.

Al llegar vio que su hermano estaba por preparar la comida, le mostró lo que había comprado y se sentaron a comer, al terminar lavaron los platos y limpiaron un poco la casa, para que cuando regresarán no se encontrará tan desordenada, subieron por sus mochilas y antes de irse guardaron un poco de comida y alguno que otro objeto que les pudiera servir, decidieron que aunque no funcionaran sus celulares los llevarían en caso de que si al regresar alguno estuviera herido pudieran usarlo rápidamente, tomaron las llaves de la casa para poder salir y dejar cerrado todo.

Se dirigieron al templo, donde les estaban esperando sus tíos y su abuelo, este último tenía en sus manos la caja que contenía la perla, la cual estaba protegida con más talismanes, su hermano mayor la guardo entre sus pertenencias, esperaban que no fuese detectada por los seres sobrenaturales con la protección.

Tomaron sus arcos y unas cuantas flechas del dojo, al igual que los protectores de dedos y de pecho, se despidieron de su familia y se encaminaron al pozo.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — le pregunto al ver que no saltaba al interior del pozo, después de todo él seguía creyendo que no ocurriría nada.

—Claro que no.— ya se estaba preparando para dar un salto, pero a la vez se detenía antes de caer.

Unos ruidos se escucharon cerca de ellos y Hikaru perdió el equilibrio, resbalando por el pozo, su hermana trato de sujetarlo, pero cayo junto con él.

* * *

Kagome había vuelto a la era de Sengoku y como era costumbre InuYasha le esperaba para ayudarle con las cosas que ella traía y así poder reunirse en la aldea con sus demás compañeros, subió a la bicicleta, mientras que el hanyou llevaba su mochila.

Al ir viendo a sus compañeros en las afueras de la aldea, notó que Mitsuki no se encontraba allí, al parecer no quiso volver a aquella época y lo comprendía perfectamente, ella no tenía ninguna obligación de buscar los fragmentos de la perla, mucho menos después de haber sufrido heridas a causa de la que se encontraba en su interior.

— Parece que Mitsuki no vendrá después de todo. — Sango había intentado hacer un poco más de tiempo en lo que esperaban a la joven, pero ya debían marcharse.

La anciana Kaede, les dijo que si llegaba seguramente les alcanzaría pronto, ya que ella le indicaría en qué dirección ir, se dirigían al oeste, debido a los rumores que existían de demonios que poseían fragmentos de la perla y ellos los recuperarían a como dé lugar.

La sacerdotisa se dirigió hacía el pozo de los huesos, para ver si aparecía la muchacha y efectivamente una luz provenía del interior de este.

— ¿¡Qué acaba de suceder!?— la voz de un joven confundido se pudo escuchar.

Vio como unas manos se colocaban al borde de una de las paredes del pozo, para poder trepar era aquella muchacha a la que había curado, pero no estaba sola, detrás de ella salió un muchacho con rasgos similares a ella y de cierta forma le era familiar su rostro.

— ¿¡Qué rayos ha sido eso!? — aquel joven lucía realmente confuso por lo sucedido. — ¡Mitsuki! — miraba al interior del pozo y después a la joven, sin alcanzar a comprender nada.

Para él no tenía lógica lo que acababa de pasar.

— Te lo dije Hikaru, las historias que nos contaban eran verdad. — la voz de la joven sonaba serena, pues ella ya había asimilado todo lo que había sucedido con anterioridad. — Estamos en la época feudal de Japón.

— Jovencita. — le hablaba la anciana quien veía aquella escena del par de hermanos. — Los demás ya han partido, espero que puedan alcanzarlos. — les dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la aldea, para indicarles el camino y estos le seguían.

Hikaru veía todo con gran confusión.

— Se fueron en dirección al Oeste, en búsqueda de los fragmentos. — giro hacia unos aldeanos y les pidió que trajeran a un caballo. — Úsenlo como medio de transporte, para que puedan alcanzarlos más rápido. — les entrego la rienda al muchacho y este la tomo, para ayudar a su hermana a subir al caballo, después se impulsó y subió él. — Veo que ambos traen un arco, les servirá de mucha ayuda. — sonrió la anciana, para después tomar una de las espadas de un campesino y entregársela al joven. — Espero que esto también les ayude. — se despidieron de ella con dirección a donde se encontraban los demás, aunque Hikaru seguía sin comprender nada.

— ¿Cómo es que ha pasado todo esto? — ya se habían alejado un poco de la aldea y él pensaba que pronto despertaría de aquel sueño, su hermana soltó una leve risa. — No me entra en la cabeza el hecho de que estés tan tranquila cuando podemos morir en este lugar. — decía mientras aceleraba un poco el paso del corcel.

— De algún modo me siento familiariza con este lugar. — podía ver que esta sonreía. — Además de que tu vienes en este momento conmigo, sé que si llegara a pasarme algo me ayudarías. — habían ya recorrido una gran distancia, sin embargo, no lograba ver a los demás. — Quizás tomaron otro camino.

— ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Entonces estamos perdidos!? — detuvo el galope del caballo, pensaba en regresar a la aldea de nuevo, era mejor estar allí a quedarse en medio de la nada.

— Puedo sentir la presencia de algo. — observaba los árboles, para después ver un torbellino pasar entre ellos. — Es por allí. — señalo hacia el suroeste y su hermano fijo el rumbo del caballo hacia esa dirección.

— Espero que no te equivoques. — Le preocupaba lo que fuera aquella cosa que estaban siguiendo. — ¿Realmente estás segura de que es por aquí? — empezaron a escucharse unos gritos de personas aterrorizadas pidiendo ayuda, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su pequeña hermana.

Comenzaron a acercarse a lo que parecía una aldea destruida con unos lobos aullando, pudo sentir que aquella presencia se había detenido, cuando estaban cerca el sonido del agua se hacía presente, pudieron observar que era un río.

Hikaru detuvo al caballo, primero debían cerciorarse de que estaba sucediendo, antes de que pudieran salir heridos, ambos se acercaron sigilosamente a unos arbustos que estaban del otro lado del río, observando como unos lobos evitaban que un señor escapara y lo llevaban frente un joven vestido con armadura y pieles de lobo.

— ¡No puede ser, es él! — su sorpresa se podía observar en su rostro, había podido ver a aquel hombre del bosque, pudo observar nuevamente el brillo en sus piernas. — Entonces esos son los fragmentos de la perla. — susurró, mientras que su hermano no lograba comprender la situación.

— Mitsuki, acaso tu...— no pudo continuar pues las risas de burla de aquel joven se hicieron presentes.

— Por fin te encontré, ladrón insolente. — se iba acercando a aquel señor, para después colocarse de cuclillas y jaló su cabello, obligándolo a mirarlo.

— "Esa voz" — a su mente llegaron pequeños fragmentos de los sueños que había tenido anteriormente. — "No puede ser..." — era demasiado extraño para ella, sin mencionar el encuentro que tuvieron y ahora estaba a escasos metros de él.

— Rápido, quiero que me devuelvas el fragmento por tu propia voluntad. — Después de todo había acertado, aquellos resplandores provenían de los fragmentos de la perla.

— Perdón, no fue mi idea escaparme. — contesto aquel pobre hombre con dificultad, mientras sacaba de sus ropas un pequeño fragmento de la perla, el cual el joven tomo, para después sonreír con malicia, se levantó y al parecer se iba a marchar. — Que generoso, vas a perdonarme la vida. — aquel hombre realmente se había sorprendido de que no le asesinara, para después ver como el muchacho se giraba alzando su mano, acabando así con su vida.

— Perdón, es que se me olvido. — su sonrisa de malicia continuaba en su rostro, mientras sacudía la sangre de sus manos, por su parte los hermanos se habían sorprendido de lo sucedido. — Bien terminamos, regresare al refugio y ustedes pueden comerse a todos los aldeanos que quieran. — les dijo a los lobos para después colocar en su brazo el fragmento de la perla y desaparecer en un torbellino.

—Mitsuki, debemos irnos. — se había levantado con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, no quería que los lobos les encontraran, sin embargo, su hermana seguía observando aquella aldea siendo atacada, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada, ya que si lo hacía su vida correría un grave riesgo, pero lo que más le había sorprendido es que aquel joven hubiese sido tan despiadado, matando a gente. —Mitsuki. — su hermano le tomo del hombro para despabilarla.

—Tenemos que detenerlos. — miro a su hermano quien a pesar de que no quería exponer a una situación riesgosa a su hermana, asintió con la cabeza, se dirigieron al corcel, tomando así los arcos y carcaj con flechas, no permitirían que más personas murieran por las garras de esos lobos, su hermano esperaba el momento adecuado para poder salir y fue cuando observo que una persona estaba haciendo que la mayoría de los lobos le siguiera, decidió por fin salir de aquellos arbustos y comenzó a lanzarles flechas a los lobos restantes, Mitsuki por su parte ayudaba a los aldeanos a escapar hasta que un lobo se posó enfrente de ella, por lo que tomo una flecha y le disparo, viendo que la flecha emitió una luz celeste, hiriendo así al lobo.

—¡Hola, hay alguien en esta aldea! — pudieron escuchar la voz de un pequeño y a la joven le parecía conocida.

— Fueron atacados por bestias. — la voz de una mujer se hizo presente se acercaron al lugar donde provenían las voces.

— Son huellas de lobos. - nuevamente la voz del pequeño se hizo presente.

— Y parece que una gran cantidad, por eso la señorita Kagome sintió la presencia de un fragmento. —esa voz la conocía perfectamente, eran las personas que buscaban.

—Si puede ser, esto debió ser ordenado por un monstruo. — ese último era aquel inugami que le había salvado antes.

—Ahí están. — se detuvieron al llegar frente a ellos. — Estábamos buscándolos. —la voz de Mitsuki sonaba agitada, pero detrás de ella se escucharon unos gruñidos, después de todo, eran demasiados lobos para ellos solos, estos rodearon al grupo de personas.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí? — Kagome observaba a Mitsuki para que esta le pudiera dar una respuesta, después de que el pequeñito se subiera a sus brazos, buscando protección.

—Muy bien vamos a darles gusto. — el hanyou comenzó a prepararse para pelear. —Ustedes no pueden hacer nada si no está en manada, en cambio yo puedo sólo contra todos ustedes. —comenzó a atacarlos con sus garras de acero, deshaciéndose de la mayoría de los lobos, mientras que los restantes se reunieron y comenzaron a aullar.

—Están aullando. —el pequeño se asustó más aferrándose a Kagome.

—Están llamando al resto de la manada. — el monje tenía una cara de preocupación, ya que no eran buenas noticias.

—Mitsuki, ¿qué es lo que sucedió? — la exterminadora de demonios le miraba, para poder recibir una respuesta.

—Vinieron en busca de un fragmento de la perla. -— observo como su hermano se tensaba y comprendía el motivo, debían estar llamando al joven que venía con ellos. —Los fragmentos se están acercando. —Kagome observo a la joven, la cual sintió mucho antes los fragmentos.

—Se acercan a gran velocidad. — completo la miko del futuro, se encontraba sorprendida, después de todo Mitsuki y aquel extraño joven llegaron antes, por la presencia de estos.

Frente a ellos un torbellino se acercaba, mientras que el par de hermanos se tensaba, sabían perfectamente de quien se trababa y no era una persona que otorgara misericordia, les mataría de inmediato tras matar a sus compañeros lobos, se detuvo frente a ellos, dejándolos ver con más claridad quien era, todos lo demás se encontraban sorprendidos, menos aquellos dos, que ya le habían visto.

—Vieron eso, un hombre salió de aquel remolino. — el pequeño irrumpió el silencio, mientras que estos podían observar como los lobos, le aullaban al joven, tratando de comunicarle lo sucedido y este les entendía al parecer.

—Oigan. — su voz era fría y seria. — ¿Por qué mataron a mis sirvientes? — les miraba con odio, eso era claro y cómo no hacerlo tras lo sucedido, percibía un aroma que se le hizo conocido, su vista se detuvo unos instantes en muchacha de ojos azulinos, algo le decía que ya la había visto antes, pero él no recordaba donde, miro al inugami, de éste provenía el olor que tanta molestia le causaba.

—Él es quien quería los fragmentos. — todos allí a excepción de InuYasha, habían alcanzado a escuchar a la joven quien lucía preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar. —Se encuentran en su brazo y piernas. — mientras que Kagome cada vez se sorprendía al ver que aquella jovencita podía percibir más rápido los fragmentos y ubicarlos que ella.

—InuYasha te cuidado él...— no pudo terminar de hablar pues el hanyou, se acercó más al hombre que estaba delante de los lobos.

—Tú eres el jefe que rige a todos estos animales. — la voz de InuYasha sonaba molesta, mientras observaba con ira a aquella persona.

* * *

 **~ ¡Ohayō!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad atrasada!**

 **Espero que la hayan pasado súper bien con todos sus seres queridos.**

 **Así como espero también que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco enormemente a las personas que leen y dejan su review, muchas gracias** **.**

 **Perdón por dejarles sin actualizar un año esperando, olvide subir por completo aquí los capítulos, en verdad una disculpa por hacerles esperar.**

 **Este capítulo es un pelín más largo que otros, debido a que como dije no publique en bastante tiempo y quería compensarles, además de que subiré el capítulo 6 en poco tiempo.**

 **Algo importante que quería decirles ya desde hace algunos meses, es una petición de beta-readers, para esta y las otras historias que poseo. Me gustaría tener el apoyo y opinión de alguna/o de ustedes con respecto al desarrollo de personajes y algunos detalles que me mantienen siempre en conflicto sobre si dejarlos o quitarlos.**

 **Tengo las historias publicadas de los siguientes animes: Magi, InuYasha, Shingeki no Kyojin, Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Y otras más que se encuentran sin publicar, las cuales son de: Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin, Fairy Tail, Avatar, InuYasha, Magi, Ao haru ride, Shugo Chara, entre otras.**

 **Pensé también en que les podría conocer más gracias a la petición de Beta-Readers y en caso de que alguien quiera ayuda u opinión en alguna historia, también podría brindárselas.**

 **¡Si está alguien interesado, no dude en hacérmelo saber!**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura, esto incluye los anteriores capítulos, ya que me he dado a la tarea de releerlos una y otra vez, incluso después de publicarlos, en esto mismo quiero informarles que les aparecerán notificaciones de actualización y es porque estaré realizando las correcciones y ediciones necesarias, de antemano agradezco su comprensión.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen un review, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre cómo va la historia, además eso me alentaría a continuar escribiendo y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo \\(^-^)/**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **Oyasumi Dreamers ~**


	7. Koga

**Capítulo 6: Koga.**

* * *

— Oigan. - su voz era fría y seria. — ¿Por qué mataron a mis sirvientes? - les miraba con odio, eso era claro y cómo no hacerlo tras lo sucedido, percibía un aroma que se le hizo conocido, su vista se detuvo unos instantes en muchacha de ojos azulinos, algo le decía que ya la había visto antes, pero él no recordaba donde, miro al inugami, de éste provenía el olor que tanta molestia le causaba.

— Tú eres el jefe que rige a todos estos animales. — la voz de InuYasha sonaba molesta, mientras observaba con ira a aquella persona.

— Eso no te interesa. — su voz relejaba ira, se cruzó de brazos con su ceño fruncido, mientras que los lobos empezaban a gruñirle a InuYasha. — ¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a mis hermosas criaturas?, no te voy a perdonar eso.

— Guarda silencio, primero esparces el olor a sangre humana, ¿A cuántas personas has matado? — el hanyou estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería destrozarle rápidamente.

— Solamente les deje comer, ¿Tienes alguna objeción bestia? — su tonó de ira y burla se hacía presente.

— ¿Qué?, ¿me dijiste bestia? — tal parece que le había sorprendido más el hecho de cómo lo llamo que las acciones que había cometido.

— Algo que no soporto es el olor a bestia, ¡me causa repugnancia! — su rostro reflejaba un gran disgusto e irritación hacía InuYasha.

— Me parece bien. — sonrió levemente. —¡Pues entonces te partiré el pecho para que así puedas respirar mucho mejor el aire puro! — saco su espada y salto hacía aquel hombre para poder atacarlo. — ¿Qué? -—se sorprendió al ver que este le esquivo con demasiada facilidad y le intento dar un golpe, pero este lo esquivo, causando que su contrincante le brindara una patada con mayor facilidad, tumbándolo al suelo.

— Es fuerte. — el monje se había sorprendido de que su compañero fuera derribado con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Y veloz! —la exterminadora lucía más asombrada por la agilidad que tenía.

— InuYasha, ten cuidado, tiene frag... — grito Kagome al observar como estaba siendo derrotado por aquel hombre.

— ¡Él tiene los fragmentos de la perla, colocados en su brazo y piernas! — le advirtió Mitsuki, para que este pudiera retirárselos.

— _"Esa mujer"._ — el hombre se giró a verla con desconcierto y ella se percató de eso, sobresaltándose y tomando el brazo de su hermano, quien rápidamente entendió lo sucedido.

— No puede ser... — decía el Hanyou mientras se levantaba. — ¡Eso me lo hubieran dicho desde un principio! — miro al hombre frente a él. — Pensé que tenías una actitud muy soberbia, pero es porque estas usando el poder de los fragmentos.

— ¡No estés ladrando mientras das de saltos bestia! - su tono era de irritación, giro su vista hacia el hanyou.

— Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, usando los fragmentos. — parecía realmente decepcionado. — ¡Eres un perdedor!

— ¡Silencio animal! — su paciencia ya había alcanzado el límite máximo. — No me vengas con esas tonterías, cuando claramente tú estás en desventaja.

— ¡Cierra la boca lobo rabioso! — al parecer el Hanyou también había agotado su paciencia, empuño su espada y empezó a correr en dirección al lobo, para acabar de una vez por todas con él.

— Creo que ambos son demasiado vulgares. — el monje observaba con disgusto aquella escena, pues estos sólo se decían de cosas.

— El proviene de los hombres lobo. — le explico Sango, haciendo que el monje girara preguntándole si lo conocía.

— Escucha soy Koga, el jefe más joven de los hombres lobo, ¡Y que no se te olvide! — le exclamo al hanyou para después intentar golpearlo, mientras que InuYasha comenzaba a esquivarlo

— Varios exterminadores me contaron sobre ellos, son criaturas que dominan a los lobos. — Mitsuki empezó a ver el combate entre eso dos, mientras escuchaba a Sango. —Tienen la cualidad de transformarse en humanos, pero sus instintos son como los de un lobo, suelen ser muy agresivos y todo lo hacen con rudeza. — mientras terminaba de explicar, unos lobos se fueron acercando a ellos, pero fueron alertados por el pequeño kitsune que se dio cuenta. — Kirara. —la gatita había entendido la instrucción y se colocó frente a ellos, volviéndose más grande y dándoles un rugido, logro espantarlos.

El pequeño Kitsune comenzó a reír, subiéndose al lomo de aquel nekomota — Esos lobos son unos cobardes, ahora solo falta InuYasha. — giró a ver en dirección al mencionado, el cual intentaba golpear al hombre lobo, pero no lo conseguía, hasta que logro lanzarlo, causando que se impactara contra una de las casas.

— Oye bestia, ¿Qué pasa?, te cuesta mucho trabajo defenderte. — decía con un tono de burla y soberbia, a pesar de que el impacto había destruido aquella casa, él no estaba herido.

– " _Justo lo que necesitaba, usaré a este hombre para poner a prueba a mi colmillo de acero, aquella ruptura que aparece, cuando ambas energías chocan entre sí_ ". — el hanyou miro a su espada, para después notar que su oponente se dirigía hacia él con gran velocidad, alzo su espada. — " _Es este, percibo el olor del viento cortante, la verdadera fuerza que tiene colmillo de acero_ ". — al irse acercando el joven pudo anticipar el movimiento de su contrincante. — ¡Te destruiré!

— ¡Cuidado! — el hombre lobo se alejó rápidamente del hanyou, dejándolo confundido. — ¡Amigos retirada, esto es arriesgado! — les informo a los lobos para después retirarse junto a ellos, dejando a los presentes realmente extrañados.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? — susurro InuYasha tras ver que se había alejado rápidamente de aquel lugar.

— Se escapó. — la exterminadora igualmente se encontraba asombrada de aquella reacción del hombre lobo.

— Ese muchacho huyo como un cobarde. — ahora era Kagome la que observaba como se esfumaban los lobos a lo lejos.

— InuYasha, ¿querías poner a prueba la técnica del viento cortante? — el monje se acercó al hanyou, el cual enfundo su espada.

— Sí, pero ese malvado se escapó muy rápido, quiere decir que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. — observo la dirección en la que huyo aquel lobo.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees? - le pregunto el monje un poco decepcionado de la respuesta de su amigo.

\- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? - al parecer se había molestado ante tal pregunta, a su parecer era obvio que era más fuerte que aquel lobo.

-Ese muchacho Koga, se supone que no conoce el poder del colmillo de acero. - le explico. - Se escapó porque hizo caso a sus instintos.

-Ese muchacho será más difícil de exterminar que cualquier otra cosa. - advirtió Sango.

— Presiento que algo malo sucederá. - musito la joven, soltándose del agarre de su hermano. — No creo que sea la última vez que lo veamos. — colgó el arco en su hombro y comenzó a observar los cadáveres de las personas. — Será mejor que les demos sepultura. — todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea, a excepción de su hermano, quien se había alejado para buscar algo.

— Nosotros nos encargamos. — dijo InuYasha llevándose consigo a Miroku, para poder comenzar a cavar.

— Mitsuki, ¿Quién era aquel joven que estaba contigo? — cuestionó Sango, al percatarse de que él también poseía rasgos familiares.

— Es mi hermano mayor. — vio como él regresaba con sus pertenencias y el caballo. — No quería que nada malo me sucediese, por lo que intento cruzar la barrera del tiempo y ha funcionado.

— ¿¡Qué!? — tanto Kagome como Sango estaban realmente confundidas. — T-tú hermano... — se miraron mutuamente, eran demasiadas coincidencias las que tenían ese par.

— Mitsuki... — le hablaba su hermano, era evidente su preocupación. — Podemos hablar.

Ambas jóvenes entendieron el mensaje y se retiraron, dejándoles solos, buscarían un poco de leña y un sitio donde pasar la noche.

— ¿Estas personas son de fiar? — miró a aquel par de hombres que estaban detrás de él moviendo los cadáveres para poder enterrarlos y regreso su vista a su hermana al recibir respuesta.

— Sí, son las personas que me han ayudado. — le sonrió. — Aquel de rojo, es InuYasha. — señalo al que hace un momento estaba peleando contra el lobo, no era necesario entrar a detalles, pues él también había escuchado del hanyou. - Él me salvo dos veces de ser asesinada por demonios que querían la perla.

— Ya veo. — fue lo único que dijo su hermano, para después entregarle la rienda del caballo y colocar las mochilas sobre este. — Iré a ayudarles. — se dirigió hacia ellos, presentándose y agradeciéndoles lo que habían hecho por su pequeña hermana.

Las miradas del hanyou y del bonzo no se apartaban de aquel joven, les parecían extrañas todas esas series de coincidencias, no había duda de que ambos eran de un futuro más lejano al de Kagome, pero la idea de que fueran sus descendientes no era descartada y ahora menos al tener frente a ellos al hermano.

InuYasha por su parte tenía un extraño sentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo, la misma sensación que había tenido con la menor y al ver los rasgos que poseía, le causaba un poco de inquietud.

Kagome y Shippo fueron por más leños, mientras que Sango colocaba la que ya tenían para poder generar un poco de calor y cocinar los alimentos.

Mitsuki se dirigió al río junto a Kirara para capturar algunos peces.

El atardecer estaba cayendo y ya habían terminado con la labor de sepultar los cadáveres de los aldeanos.  
Hikaru se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana y comenzó a ayudarle a capturar un par de peces.

La menor tenía ya unos incrustados en una flecha.

— Adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo. — le dijo su hermano, él se quedaría atrapando más.

Mitsuki se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás y escucho la conversación del kitsune y la miko del futuro sobre los hombres lobos.

— Viven en la parte alta de las montañas. — alegó el pequeño.

Ella por su parte sólo giro su vista hacia aquel cuerpo de tierra que se encontraba en el horizonte.

— Creen que no hay nada mejor que ser un lobo y les gusta molestar a las demás criaturas. — eso le hizo reír un poco a la menor. — Las criaturas más pequeñas e indefensas como yo, hemos llegado a las aldeas por culpa de ellos porque siempre andan peleando por su territorio y buscan la manera de expandirlo.

— Shippo, ¿nunca habías escuchado el nombre de Koga? — le cuestiono Kagome.

— No exactamente. — dio un leve suspiro. — Su familia es numerosa y se dividen en varias tribus. — explicó. —Aunque él se hizo llamar jefe de todos ellos, lo más probable es que sea uno de esos niños traviesos y creídos de la manada.

— ¿Entonces él no es el líder? — Mitsuki se unió a la conversación.

Sentía curiosidad por él y tenía demasiadas dudas, una de ellas era el motivo por que cual no le atacó, pero causó una masacre en la aldea.

— La verdad no lo creo, los clanes eligen un líder por medio de la unión marital. — explicó el pequeño.

La joven se sorprendió un poco, después de todo aquel muchacho debía estar casado para poder proclamarse líder de todos los lobos.

— Otra opción es ser el más fuerte de todos. — coloco su pequeña mano en su barbilla.

— Podría serlo con los fragmentos. — musito la menor.

— Parece que tienes curiosidad por él, Mitsuki... — giro su vista hacia la menor.

— Podría decirse que si... — murmuró. — Él es aquel joven que vi en el bosque cuando llegué aquí.

Eso causó gran sorpresa en Kagome.

— Ahora que recuerdo, ¿No tuviste más problemas a causa de la perla? — cuestionó.

— Por el momento no. — respondió. — Aunque posea un talismán para que no sea detectada, sé que el algún momento ocasionara más problemas.

— Es lo más probable. — Kagome lucía preocupada por ello.

— Sango, te hemos traído más leños. — gritaba el pequeño al entrar al sitio donde se quedarían.

— Muchas gracias, con esos serán más que suficientes. — dijo mientras se levantaba. — Mitsuki. — le llamó, mientras buscaba a su pequeña gatita. — Kirara, ¿No estaba contigo?

— Sí, pero después se marchó con InuYasha. — le explicó al entregarle los pescados.

— ¿Con InuYasha? —- cuestiono. — Ahora que lo dices, últimamente permanece la mayor parte del tiempo con él.

Terminaron de preparar lo que sería la cena, Mitsuki saco de su mochila una botella de té verde y Kagome le dio un par de vasos de bambú que se encontraban en aquella choza para poder servirlo, mientras que el pequeño Shippo los entregaba a cada uno.

Hikaru se encontraba en una esquina de aquel sitio, se sentía extraño en aquel lugar.

Los demás ya habían regresado y se encontraban allí todos reunidos.

— Entonces tu nombre es Hikaru, ¿cierto? — pregunto Sango, intentando que él se sintiera parte del grupo.

— Si... — respondió aún un poco desconfiado. - Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermana.

— No tienes que agradecer. — le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. — Aunque tengo una duda... — este le miro confundido. — ¿Cómo es que has podido cruzar la barrera del tiempo? — pregunto un poco curiosa, ya que no había pensado jamás en que otra persona además de ella pudiera llegar por el pozo, a excepción de Mitsuki, que en sí igual era un acontecimiento extraño.

— A decir verdad, ni yo mismo sé. — respondió. — No quería que mi hermana regresará a esta época sola, por eso quise acompañarla. — miro a la aludida. — Para mí también todo esto es extraño, jamás creí que podría lograrlo.

— Entiendo, debe ser difícil. — la miko del futuro comprendía lo que estaban viviendo ambos, ella ya había pasado ese proceso de acostumbrarse a ello.

— Veo que ambos han venido preparados. — dijo el bonzo al ver que detrás de ambos estaban unos arcos y estos asintieron, mientras comían.

— Eso quiere decir, ¿que se unirán a nuestro equipo? — preguntaba el pequeño un poco alegre, después de todo le gustaba hacer amigos.

— Por el momento sí. — respondió Hikaru. — No puedo dejar sola a mi hermana en un lugar tan peligroso como este. - dio un sorbo a su té. — Aparte de que ella quería ayudarles y si ella vendrá cada cierto tiempo, yo igual trataré de acompañarla.

— Aunque eso será complicado debido a su trabajo. — coloco su taza de té en el suelo. — En algún momento debemos regresar e iniciarán las clases en determinado momento y además tendré que volver también al taller de danza. — les explico la menor.

— Comprendo la situación, yo procuro regresar en temporada de exámenes. — afirmó Kagome. — Aunque hoy ayudaron demasiado salvando a las personas de aquellos lobos.

— Ya es tarde, deberíamos descansar un poco. — el monje se encargó de recoger los huesos de los pescados, mientras que los demás se preparaban para dormir, ese día había sido un poco agotador.

Lamentablemente nadie se percató de que unos cuantos lobos les vigilaban a lo lejos escondidos entre los arbustos, al transcurrir unas horas se marcharon para así poder regresar con su líder.

Ya era de madrugada y el sol comenzaba a salir, los lobos habían subido a la montaña para llevar la información que habían obtenido, al estar frente a su líder comenzaron a aullar.

— Si ya lo sabía, utiliza una extra técnica con su espada. — les contesto recordando aquella pelea con el inugami. — ¡Maldición!, todavía no se me quita este extraño escalofrió. — decía mientras frotaba sus brazos. — Pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo brillante. — recordó a aquella joven que indico donde estaban sus fragmentos. — _"Una mujer que puede ver los fragmentos, de ahora en adelante ella trabajara para mí"._

Les indico a sus lobos lo que debían hacer cuando vieran nuevamente a aquella bestia y al resto del grupo.

— _"Esa mujer, sé que la he visto antes en algún lugar"_. — no lograba recordar donde, después de todo no les prestaba atención a los seres débiles, sólo eran su fuente alimento, pero sentía una gran inquietud al verla. — _"Mis instintos nunca me han fallado, además esos sueños..."_ — recordó aquellas noches en las que descansaba un momento de su búsqueda, y una voz femenina le hablaba entre sueños pidiendo ayuda y en estos él juraba que le salvaría sin dudar, además de llegar a su mente la imagen del rostro de esa joven que vio aquella noche lluviosa.

No podía olvidar esos orbes de color celeste.

* * *

— Mitsuki. — sintió como movían su hombro sutilmente. — Mitsuki. — sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. — Debemos irnos.

— ¿Irnos? —cuestionó al no saber quién era.

— Si, esta zona no es segura. — sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba.

Un estruendo se escuchó y causó que terminará de despertar o eso creía.

— ¿Hikaru? — le busco con la mirada, pero no había rastro de él.

Cayó en cuenta de que no se encontraba en aquella superficie blanda donde estaba descansando.

Estaba en un lugar completamente distinto.

Escucho unos ruidos cerca de ella, unidos a unos gruñidos.

— Mitsuki, quédate detrás de mí. — sus labios levemente se abrieron al verle frente a ella.

— Tú eres... — se levantó de aquel sitio para poder mirarle el rostro de una vez por todas y confirmar sus sospechas, aun cuando ya estaba segura de quien se trataba.

— ¡Oh mi querida niña! — esa voz nuevamente. — Tanto quieres saber de quién se trata.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó al ver que aquella persona nuevamente comenzaba a esfumarse. — Espera... — extendió su brazo, tocándole así el hombro.

— Mitsuki, te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te pase. — musito aquel joven. — Daré mi vida por defenderte.

Una ráfaga de aire se dirigió hacia ella.

— Haré lo que sea necesario para estar a tu lado. — al escuchar aquellas palabras, una sensación de calidez comenzó a sentir en su pecho.

— ¿Qué sucede? — colocó su mano en su pecho y sentía una energía comenzaba a fluir.

Vio como sus manos comenzaban a irradiar una tenue luz azulina.

Estaba confundida.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

— Veo que comienzas a despertar. — alego esa voz que estaba llena de odio.

— ¿Despertar? — todo comenzó a tonarse oscuro y delante de ella unos ojos de color carmesí aparecieron. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Nos veremos después, Mitsuki. — aseguró.

Todo a su alrededor se esfumo y ella se sumió en un mar de oscuridad el resto de la noche.

* * *

InuYasha les había despertado a todos a primera hora, después de todo quería seguir el rastro de aquel lobo, Kagome sin dudarlo saco a todos los hombres de aquel sitio para poder cambiarse de atuendo, después de todo no irían en pijama.

La menor fue la primera en terminar de cambiarse y salir del lugar, vio a su hermano el cual también ya se había desecho de su ropa de dormir, pero aun así ambos traían prendas cómodas que le permitían moverse libremente en aquellos terrenos rocosos, tomó un par de frutas de su mochila y les ofreció a los demás que seguramente estaban hambrientos.

— Hikaru. — llamó la atención del aludido y le indico que le siguiera.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — le miro con preocupación.

— No realmente, pero... — dio un leve suspiro. — Tengo un extraño presentimiento. — rasco levemente su brazo.

— Tranquila, si algo sucede yo estaré allí para ayudarte. — revolvió ligeramente su cabello. — Además yo llevo la perla, si nos atacan a causa de ello, irán contra mí.

— Eso no me tranquiliza... — bajo levemente su mirada.

Escucharon a los demás acercarse, irían a buscar al lobo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — cuestionó Kagome.

La menor dio un leve suspiro, quería ignorar ese presentimiento, sólo negó levemente.

— ¿Siempre traes contigo el uniforme? — la menor simplemente cambio el tema.

— Por lo general siempre que vengo a esta época lo hago después de ir a la escuela, ya que cierta persona es muy impaciente. — se rasco levemente la mejilla y miró al pelo plata. — He traído algunas veces otra vestimenta, pero ha sido para viajes breves.

— Andando. — Dijo el hanyou empezando a buscar con su olfato el rastro de aquel lobo.

Estaba impaciente por encontrarle.

* * *

El trayecto era algo largo, se encontraban en el linde del bosque al pie de la montaña, ya pasaba de medio día y aún no habían dado con aquel lobo.

Siguieron su rastro y este les indicaba que tendrían que subir las montañas y así lo hicieron.

Después de todo InuYasha quería recuperar aquellos fragmentos de las garras de ese demonio.

Sango y Miroku se montaron en Kirara para tener mayor campo de visión desde el aire.

Las horas transcurrían y no había señal alguna de su objetivo, ni siquiera la más mínima presencia de un fragmento.

— Muy bien, es el olor de lobo, si seguimos su rastro nos llevará hacía donde está. — se encontraba olfateando el suelo, para así poder seguir el olor, aunque recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho.

" _Algo que no soporto el olor a bestia, ¡Me causa repugnancia!_ "

Aquel comentario le hacía enojar. — Ese fanfarrón se atrevió a insultarme, ¡no se lo perdonare! — dijo para después continuar buscando el rastro.

Los demás solo seguían al hanyou a lo lejos, pues este se había adelantado, por su parte Mitsuki tenía aún el extraño presentimiento y no siempre se trataban de buenas noticias, intento ignorarlo, pero cada vez iba aumentando esa sensación, llegando incluso a sentirse vigilada.

Volteó hacía los lados, intentando encontrar aquellas miradas, pero no había absolutamente nada.

— Entiendo que está molesto porque le dijeron bestia, pero él se lo ganó a pulso, ¡está actuando como si fuera una! — decía mientras observaba a InuYasha en el suelo.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste, Shippo!?, repítelo una vez más. — le grito enojado fijando su vista en la dirección en la que se encontraban.

— ¡Ay mamita!, me escucho a pesar de estar tan lejos, esa es una de las grandes habilidades de las bestias. — dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Kagome asustado.

— ¡Shippo, ven acá que te voy a castigar! — le gritaba InuYasha haciendo una rabieta, por lo que había dicho el kitsune, mientras que los dos hermanos sólo reían ante aquella escena.

En el cielo la exterminadora y el monje buscaban rastro alguno de los lobos y vigilaban que ningún imprevisto ocurriera, tales como que les atacarán de sorpresa. — Sango, la atmósfera de este lugar, se ve muy sospechosa. — decía el monje mientras examinaba con exactitud aquella montaña y sus alrededores.

— También piensa lo mismo, excelencia. - le miro por el rabillo del ojo. - Kirara no ha podido tranquilizarse. — observo a su compañera nekomota, quien estaba alerta en caso de que les atacaran.

— Hay una presencia extraña en este lugar y no es causada por los hombres lobo. — el monje continuaba mirando los alrededores.

— ¿Quiere decir que hay otra criatura? —preguntaba la exterminadora, mientras que Kirara, sintió la presencia de aquella criatura, la cual volaba por el cielo, descendieron en el sitio en que estaban los demás.

El hanyou se detuvo para esperar a los otros dos, mientras que los demás aprovecharon para estirar sus piernas.

Después de todo ir en sentados tanto en el caballo como en la bicicleta llegaba a ser agotador, aunque Hikaru le había sugerido a su hermana llevar después algún medio de transporte similar al de Kagome, así evitarían que un caballo corriera peligro.

Hikaru tomó un poco de agua y Mitsuki se colocó de cuclillas y colocó su mochila en suelo para sacar una manzana para el corcel y un caramelo para el kitsune.

Pero estaba a su vez sumida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que ocurrió en sus sueños.

Había tenido varios sueños durante un largo tiempo y todos ellos se trataban de premoniciones.

Por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — su hermano le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— No realmente. — musito ella con una leve sonrisa.

— Aún tienes ese extraño presentimiento, ¿cierto? — la conocía después de todo y sabía cuándo mentía. — En este momento yo también tengo uno. — afirmó. — Este lugar me parece familiar de alguna manera.

— ¿Familiar? — examinó aquel lugar y en efecto, algo dentro de ella le decía que había estado antes allí.

— Son las montañas... — dio un leve suspiro. — Papá solía traernos aquí en varias ocasiones en la época actual.

— Era como un respiro de la ciudad. — musito. — Mamá me había dicho que en una ocasión fuimos toda la familia. — a su mente llegaron imágenes levemente borrosas. — No recuerdo mucho, quizás era muy pequeña.

— Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, la mayoría de los recuerdos de nuestra familia para mí son vagos. — ella abrió un poco más sus ojos sorprendida.

— Eso no es normal — alegó. — Ni tú, ni yo recordamos sus rostros, es como si hubieran sido borrados.

— Eso no es todo... — ella le miró confundida. — Es aquí donde te perdiste en una ocasión...

— ¿Dónde me perdí? — sintió una leve punzada recorrer su cabeza.

Un leve quejido de dolor salió de sus labios.

— ¿Estas bien? — ella asintió levemente.

— Esa voz... — cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Voz? — no entendía que estaba sucediendo. — Mitsuki...

— En esa ocasión, ¿cómo fue que regrese? — cuestionó tras sacar una pastilla y una botella de agua.

— No sé qué sucedió, sólo recuerdo que papá te traía en brazos dormida. — intento recordar algo más, pero era lo único que sabía.

— Hikaru... — alzó su mirada. — No fue papá el que me encontró.

— ¿Estas segura? — ella asintió. — Creo que tendremos que hablar de todo esto con nuestros padres.

Vio como ella asentía nuevamente, le ayudó a levantarse y escucharon a los demás.

Dejando su conversación inconclusa.

Al ver como sus compañeros llegaban a donde estaban, se retiró la chaqueta que traía al sentir calor y la coloco encima del caballo, volvió a colgarse la mochila en el hombro y le hablo al kitsune para entregarle la paleta que había sacado, el cual feliz salto a sus brazos para tomarla, ocasionándole una leve risa a ella.

Dio un suspiro, en su mente sólo rondaban imágenes un poco borrosas de lo que había ocurrido hace años y no podía dejar de pensar en unos ojos azulinos.

— Llegan tarde, ¿por qué se entretuvieron tanto? — les preguntaba InuYasha con sus brazos cruzados, cansado de esperarlos

— Silencio. — le contesto enojado el monje. — InuYasha, no puedes detectar nada con tu olfato y orejas.

— ¿Qué mi olfato y mis orejas?, tú también me estas tratando como una bestia. - ya era el colmo para él. — Lo único que saben hacer estos individuos es enfadarme.

— No me refería a eso, preguntaba por si presentías otra presencia la cual es muy extraña. — dijo mientras se bajaba del lomo de Kirara.

De pronto Kirara comenzó a gruñir y miro hacía la cima de la montaña. — Muchachos están arriba. — advirtió Sango, mientras observaba hacía hacia lo alto, los lobos estaban bajando dirigiéndose hacia ellos, se le echaron encima a InuYasha.

— InuYasha. — grito la exterminadora al ver como su compañero caía por el peñasco.

— Sango. — le despabilo el monje, tras ver que los lobos les iban a atacar y estos se defendieron propinándoles unos golpes.

— ¡Monje Miroku, Sango! — gritaba Kagome al ver que sólo a ellos les estaban atacando, cuando de pronto se dirigieron hacia ella y Hikaru, él desenvaino su espada dispuesto a atacarlos.

— ¡Maldición!, ¿que están tramando? — InuYasha trataba de quitarse de encima a aquellas alimañas, pero pudo sentir la presencia de alguien que subía. — ¿¡Qué!?, ¿pero ¿qué es eso?

— InuYasha. — la miko vio como este caía, siendo mordido por los lobos, escucho como sus amigos combatían con los lobos, por lo que tomo su arco y flechas dispuesta a ayudarles.

— Los fragmentos de la perla. — sintió como estos se sentía debajo de ellos, tomo su arco y miro al peñasco, estaba dispuesta a atacar a aquel joven que quería hacerles daño.

Vio como aquel joven lobo subía por la pendiente de la montaña, tomó una de sus flechas para disparar, pero estaba cerca de InuYasha.

— Hasta nunca bestia. — el líder de los lobos vio que la joven estaba en la orilla apuntándole con una flecha, por lo que dio un salto para evitar su posible ataque, causando que una ráfaga de aire le pasara por el rostro y que perdiera levemente el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, el kitsune se escondió detrás de ella, con un poco de temor, mientras que el lobo descendía.

— Mitsuki. — disparó una flecha en dirección al lobo, pero este la esquivo con facilidad, desenvaino la espada que portaba y le hizo frente.

— ¿En verdad crees que podrás hacerme daño con eso? — cuestionó con una sonrisa arrogante, para después atacarle con su puño, al intentar defenderse con la espada esta se quebró.

Mitsuki fue levantándose del suelo, quedando de rodillas, las flechas que lleva estaban esparcidas en el suelo y su arco se encontraba un poco lejos de ella, escuchar el metal quebrarse, giro su mirada y vio a su hermano combatiendo contra ese lobo.

Sintió como partes de su cuerpo le comenzaban a arder, tenía algunos raspones en estas.

— ¿Eso ha sido todo? — se burló. — ¡Ahora sólo desaparece! — le dio un golpe que causó que quedará en el suelo, se acercó a él para darle final a su vida.

— Aléjate de él. — alcanzó su arco y tomó una flecha, lanzándola hacia él, una estela de luz azul impacto contra la pared de la montaña al ser esquivada rápidamente por el yōkai.

— ¿Pero qué? — miro a aquella joven desde un sitio lejano al que se encontraba. — _"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_

— Mitsuki... — su hermano le miro sin comprender lo que acaba de suceder. - ¿Cómo fue que...?

— Ni yo misma lo sé. — afirmó, buscando con la mirada a ese lobo, pero no se veía por ningún sitio.

Unos gruñidos se escucharon y los lobos les estaban rodeando, sin embargo, sólo atacaron al mayor de ellos.

— Hikaru. — sintió como una ráfaga de aire se acercó rápidamente a ella. — Los fragmentos... — podía sentirlos, pero estos se movían de un lado a otro con rapidez.

Koga al pasar nuevamente cerca de ella, logró quitarle el arco de sus manos lanzándolo lejos.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó al sentir un ardor en sus manos, al haberle sido arrebato, la cuerda le había provocado leves heridas en estas.

— ¡Ahora ella es mía! — dijo tomándola entre sus brazos haciendo que el arco cayera de sus manos, estaba dispuesto a llevársela de aquel sitio, por lo que se envolvió en su remolino, saliendo de allí.

— Señorita... — observo como aquel hombre lobo se llevaba a la joven. — Señorita Mitsuki. — grito el monje al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Hikaru intento detenerle, pero uno de los lobos se le lanzo encima, su sangre le empezó a hervir, estaba realmente enojado, se impulsó con sus piernas para lograr deshacerse de ese canino que se interponía y dio un silbido para llamar al corcel, subiéndose a él.

De alguna forma alcanzaría a ese maldito que se llevó a su pequeña hermana, aumento la velocidad del galope, si le llegaba a dañar no se lo perdonaría.

— ¡Mitsuki! — le llamó para hacerle saber que iría por ella.

— ¡Hikaru! — asustada de lo que podría hacerle comenzó a llamar a su hermano, escuchaba el galope del caballo, por lo que intuyó que iba tras ellos.

— ¡Mitsuki! — algunos de lobos empezaron a seguirlo, para evitar que pudiera alcanzar a su líder, Sango comenzó a seguirle también con ayuda de Kirara, mientras que Kagome y el monje Miroku se encargaban del resto.

— ¡Suéltame! — forcejeaba la joven para librarse del agarre de aquel lobo, pero este le apretaba cada vez más con fuerza.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que estaban por llegar al borde del camino y aquel joven continuaba sin importarle.

— ¿Qué rayos planeas a hacer? — cuestionó asustada temiendo que aquel lobo cometiera alguna locura. — ¡Estás loco, el camino termina aquí!

— Como tengo los fragmentos en mi brazo y mis piernas, lograremos pasar este peñasco sin problemas. — decía mientras daba un salto hacía la otra parte del camino, la joven vio que iban cayendo y vio que debajo había un estrecho río rodeado de rocas, definitivamente no quería morir.

— ¡Es imposible, no vamos a lograrlo! —su corazón realmente le latía demasiado rápido, si debía morir de forma suicida, tan si quiera quería escoger la manera en la que lo haría, sintió como aquel sujeto que le cargaba logro de alguna forma llegar al otro extremo. — No quiero morir en este lugar. — dijo asustada al ver que iban descendiendo y al mirar hacia abajo el miedo regreso, se encontraban en una de las paredes y no sabía que tan buen equilibrio tenía ese sujeto.

— ¡Guarda silencio! — le ordeno el hombre lobo, pero esta continuaba gritando. — ¡Me dejarás sordo con tus horribles gritos! — empezó a dar saltos para llegar a la cima.

— ¿Acaso esperas que me ría?, ¡me has traído a la fuerza y estuve a punto de morir por tu culpa, lo normal es que grite! — le espetó enfadada, mientras continuaba gritando para que le soltará.

— ¡Ya cállate! — estaba hastiado de que sus oídos sufrieran con aquellos gritos tan agudos de la joven.

— ¡Tú no me dices que hacer! — llegaron a la cima y esta tras escuchar que le ordenaba que se callara, le jalo con fuerza de su oreja, causando una gran molestia en él.

Los lobos al sentir que el olor de su líder no estaba ya tan cerca, se retiraron de aquel lugar, por su parte este mismo se detuvo burlándose de los compañeros de la joven. — Pobres, me dan lástima, ninguno de ellos logro alcanzarme. — observo en dirección hacia donde estaban hace unos momentos.

— ¿Qué esperabas? — la joven le cuestionó mientras forcejeaba para zafarse de su agarre. — Estas usando los fragmentos de la perla, deja de fanfarronear ya que eres sólo un tramposo. — le dijo, cuando por fin logro zafarse intento alejarse de él, pero le fue imposible, después de todo era más veloz.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — volvió a sujetarla impidiendo que escapara, mientras que ella continuaba forcejeando contra el agarre de él.

— Además de tramposo, estas sordo. — bufó.

El lobo le miró con molestia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — ya había perdido la paciencia, quería regresar con sus amigos. — No logro entender para que me trajiste. — consiguió soltarse a causa de que él se concentró en algo más, iba a correr, pero se detuvo al notar una presencia de otra criatura.

Era en lo que aquel lobo está atento.

El sonido de un aleteo se escuchaba demasiado cerca.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — observo que el suelo se veía la sombra de unos pájaros, pero estos eran demasiado grandes. —¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? — dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, acercándose a la espalda de aquel extraño.

No tenía con qué defenderse y sería un blanco fácil para cualquier demonio.

Desconocía el motivo por el cual estaba allí y con suerte él podría protegerle o eso esperaba.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le miró y noto como su rostro expresaba un gran odio hacia esas criaturas.

— Esos pajarracos se han reunido para emboscarme. — les observaba con odio. —Ya sé, te pondré a prueba, obsérvalos. — le sujeto de la mano, esto dejo un poco confundida a la joven. — ¿Puedes ver algún fragmento de la perla en ellas?

— ¿Un fragmento de la perla? — comenzó a obsérvalas a cada una, sintiendo como se acercaban cada vez más. — No, ninguna posee alguno.

— Entiendo, así que esa criatura no ha venido. — volvió a cargar a la joven en sus brazos. — Perfecto no será necesario pelear con ellos. — comenzó a correr. — ¡Hasta nunca, no los quiero volver a ver! — les miro por última vez para después incrementar la velocidad, estaban yendo en dirección a una cascada.

— Es Koga. — grito uno de los hombres lobos que se encontraba afuera, al parecer era un vigía. — ¡Escuchen todos, Koga ha regresado!

— ¡Hola Koga! — le saludo otro de los que se encontraba allí, el mencionado se detuvo.

— Hola, ya he regresado. — les dijo con su sonrisa ladina, se había detenido de forma brusca, aunque él lo viera como algo normal, después de todo la muchacha y el kitsune, no estaban acostumbrados a ir a altas velocidades y frenarse de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — la joven observo a su alrededor y vio a decenas de hombres lobo acompañados de lobos comunes. — Esta es... su guarida. — el miedo recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, ya había librado la muerte en el peñasco y contra aquellas extrañas aves, ahora se encontraba literalmente en la boca del lobo.

* * *

Cuando los lobos se retiraron, los demás fueron en busca de InuYasha para encontrar nuevamente el rastro de aquel lobo.

Hikaru por su parte se encontraba realmente impotente, se había detenido al borde del peñasco, no había podido alcanzarlo y ahora no podría seguirlos desde donde estaba, su pequeña hermana podría ser asesinada por aquel demonio.

— Iré tras ellos. — le dijo Sango, cruzando el peñasco con ayuda de Kirara, pero unas aves de gran tamaño se lo impidieron.

Por otra parte, Miroku y Kagome regresaron al pie a la montaña, el bonzo se acercó al río para ayudar a InuYasha.

— Lo único que hicieron fue alejarme de ustedes. — estaba completamente confundido por lo que sucedió.

— Así es, por que el objetivo de Koga, era secuestrar a la señorita Mitsuki. — le informo el monje, para después mirar a sus demás compañeros.

— ¿A Mitsuki? — no lograba entender nada. - ¿Después de que me arrojaron del peñasco él y toda su manada se retiraron?

— Si así es. — respondió el monje para después ver como el resto de sus compañeros llegaban hasta donde se encontraban. — Sango, ¿Pudiste alcanzarlos? — esta descendió al suelo.

— Si, al principio iba tras ellos, pero otros seres interfirieron. — les informo, viendo el rostro de preocupación de Hikaru.

— ¿Interfirieron? — pregunto extrañado el hanyou, no sólo debía lidiar con esos lobos, ahora se le sumaban esas criaturas, Kirara se elevó nuevamente, les mostrarían el sitio en que perdieron de vista al lobo y a la muchacha.

— InuYasha. — la joven miko corrió a su lado para ver si no se encontraba herido. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — empezó a buscar su botiquín por si acaso.

— Sí, estoy bien. — respondió para después observar al hermano de Mitsuki, su cara reflejaba preocupación. — Tranquilo, iremos a rescatarla.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde Sango les vio por última vez, encontrándose con unos cadáveres de unas criaturas que desconocían.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — observo a aquella extraña criatura.

— ¿Son aves? — el monje las observaba a detalle, era demasiado grande en comparación de un ave normal, además tenían una parte humanoide.

— Y no eran unos cuantos. — Sango no comprendía que hacían allí esas criaturas. — Aparecieron cientos de ellas de repente.

— Son las criaturas que nos trasmitían su presencia. — la voz del monje sonaba preocupada y este miro hacía la montaña nuevamente.

— Creo que sus dominios son la parte más alta de la montaña. — por lo menos eso le parecía a ella.

— Interfirieron en tu camino Sango. — observo nuevamente aquella criatura. — No sólo debemos lidiar con los lobos, sino también con estas criaturas monstruosas. — de repente un llanto sonó en aquel lugar, al ver de dónde provenía notaron que era de un hongo.

— Maldición... — exclamó Hikaru. —Era este el motivo por el que no quería dejarle sola y aun así...

— Hikaru, ten por seguro que la encontraremos. — afirmó el hanyou.

— Estos hongos... — exclamo Kagome al verlos. - Fueron dejados por Shippo. - la miko pensaba que el pequeño seguía con ella.

— Con razón era extraño no estuviera. — se acercó a aquel hongo llorón. — Lo secuestraron junto a Mitsuki.

— Están creando un camino. — la miko observaba como estos iban saliendo uno tras otro. — Se dirigen hacia la montaña

— No hay tiempo que perder. — el hanyou comenzó a saltar con Kagome en su espalda, siguiendo el rastro de los hongos.

Sango le aconsejo a Hikaru que montará sobre el lomo de Kirara junto al monje Miroku y ella, no objeto en lo absoluto y sólo subió junto a ellos.

Era evidente su preocupación por su hermana menor, si algo le sucedía no se lo podría perdonar.

* * *

Mitsuki se encontraba siendo arrastrada a la fuerza, al interior de la guarida de los lobos, escuchaba las preguntas que le hacían al líder, sobre quien era ella y que es lo que le iba a hacer, esas mismas preguntas se hacía así misma. — _"La cueva, tiene un fuerte olor a sangre y está llena esqueletos"._ — observo su alrededor, hasta que fue lanzada por el joven a una especie de cama.

Miró con temor a aquellos seres demoníacos, en ese momento era una presa fácil, no traía su arco ni conocía forma alguna de protegerse.

La mirada del líder estaba fijada en ella, poseía una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Oye Koga, esa presa se ve suculenta. — decía uno de los hombres lobo detrás de él.

— Por favor, deja que yo la pruebe primero. — le pidió otro que igual se encontraba detrás de él.

Pronto todos los que habitaban allí comenzaron a colocarse detrás de su líder, esperando poder degustar la carne fresca de la joven, después de todo tenían demasiada hambre, esta les miraba asustada, si le dieran la opción de como morir, en su lista no se encontraba el ser degustada por lobos hambrientos.

— Se equivocan esta mujer no es ninguna presa y el que se atreva a tocarla, ¡le matare de inmediato! — todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, realmente era respetado y temido por toda la manada.

— _" Estaré a salvo, sólo por el hecho de ver los fragmentos de la perla". —_ observo como todos se alejaban de donde estaba ella. — _"¿Debería considerarme afortunada de no morir en este momento?"._

Los lobos comenzaron a aullar mientras olían algo extraño en su líder. — ¡Oh!, ¿quieren esto? — escondido detrás de su cola de lobo, se encontraba el pequeño Kitsune que acompañaba a la joven. — Cuando tome a esta mujer, este enano se sujetó a mi cola y vino con nosotros. — lo separo de él y lo lanzo hacía los lobos, el pequeño se asustó al ver como se reunían a su alrededor.

— ¡Mitsuki ayúdame!, ¡estos peludos con patas me quieren comer! — el pequeño buscaba la forma de escapar.

—¡Detenlos ahora mismo! — exclamó Mitsuki. — ¡No le hagan daño! — .se levantó de aquel lugar encarando al líder. — ¡De lo contrario, no te ayudaré en lo absoluto!

Él alzó una ceja sorprendido, al parecer aquella humana si sabía negociar y por el tono de su voz, no eran de las que recibían un no por respuesta, eso hizo que una sonrisa ladina se dibujara en su rostro.

— ¡Ajá!, parece que ya nos estamos entendiendo. — le respondió para después tomar con cuidado en sus brazos a uno de sus lobos. — Vamos a un lado. — les ordenaba a los demás caninos. — Pero que vergüenza, mira nada más que pesado te has puesto últimamente. — miraba con una sonrisa burlona al lobo en sus brazos. — Todos ustedes son unos glotones, ¿hasta cuándo aprenderán? — les estaba dando una especie de regaño, mientras continuaba con aquella sonrisa. — Y aun así tienen hambre, ¿será eso posible?

— _" ¿Qué sucedió con el chico malo? "_. —observaba cada una de sus acciones y al ver cómo les hablaba soltó una leve risa. — _"Suena como el papá de ellos"_.

Koga al darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando, su cara adquirió un leve tono rosado y sólo le lanzo al kitsune, ella rápidamente lo atrapo entre sus brazos. — Shippo, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Mitsuki! — el pequeño comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, le intento consolar mientras lo veía un poco extrañada por su reacción.

— ¡Hagan paso traemos unos heridos! — exclamaron unos hombres lobo al entrar a la cueva, traían cargando unas especies de camillas como la que usaba en las ambulancias para llevarse al herido y procedieron a colocarlas en el suelo. — Por favor deben resistir, ¡que alguien les traiga un poco de agua deprisa!

El líder se acercó, estaban gravemente heridos, noto que uno de los traía en sus manos unas plumas. — ¿Fueron ellos? — su tono de voz reflejaba la ira, mientras cerraba sus puños.

— Sí, parece que les atacaron cuando estaban vigilando. — le explico uno de los hombres lobo que les había traído. — Ellos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, los demás fueron llevados al final del valle para ser arrojados. — cerro sus ojos de tan sólo imaginarlo.

— Se ven demasiado mal — la joven se acercó hacia ellos, observando las heridas en sus cuerpos, a pesar de que había sido llevada allí a la fuerza, no le gustaba ver a las personas heridas.

— Tu misma las viste. — Koga se giró para verla. — Esas aves gigantescas, mejor conocidas como las aves del paraíso, las consideramos nuestras peores enemigas, esto ha sido obra de ellas. — recordó aquellas monstruosas criaturas, realmente eran aterradoras, ser capaces de hacer algo así. — Se acercan silenciosamente, para después llevarse a nuestros camaradas.

— ¿Y para que se los llevan? — el joven se dirigió al lugar donde había aventó hace unos minutos a la joven y esta le siguió.

— Para ser devorados, su refugio está repleto de huesos de hombres lobo. — se detuvo en aquel lugar por un momento. — Y nadie se atreve a acercarse. — se tumbó en esa extraña cama para poder sentarse.

— ¿Acaso no puedes exterminarlo? — Koga al parecer se encontraba demasiado preocupado por los problemas que ocasionaban esos monstruos.

— Ese es el problema. — dio un leve suspiro. — Hace algunos días nos dimos cuenta de que una de esas aves del paraíso, posee unos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. — le estaba explicando, mientras que esta le miraba sintiéndose mal, por todo el daño que esa perla llegaba a causar. — Se mueve más rápido que nosotros y en cierta ocasión, fue capaz de comerse a veinte de nuestros hombres en un sólo ataque. — recordaba aquel acontecimiento, fue realmente sangrienta, inmediatamente había ordenado la retirada. — Ellos no tenían esos poderes tan sorprendentes. — alzo su vista para mirarla. — La única respuesta que puedo intuir, es que ellos obtuvieron ese poder mediante un fragmento de la perla de Shikon.

— Esa es la razón por la que me ha traído aquí, quieres que busque a esa ave ¿no es así? — este sólo asintió como respuesta.

— Así es, atacaremos su guarida, para arrebatarles ese fragmento de la perla. — se sinceró con ella. — no quiero que se sacrifiquen más vidas, sólo atacaremos al que lo tiene, lo haremos entre los más fuertes de la tribu. — volvió a alzar su vista hacia ella. — ¿De acuerdo?, espero que hayas entendido mis motivos.

— A decir verdad, no del todo. — respondió ella, causando que el lobo le mirase con confusión. — Entiendo que quieras detener los ataques a tu gente, pero no es muy diferente el daño que tu haz causado a las aldeas de los humanos y posiblemente a otras criaturas. — afirmó, recordando la masacre que ocasiono en la aldea.

— Eso es diferente. — alegó frunciendo el ceño.

— No, no lo es. — espeto con molestia. — Si dirás que es a causa de la supervivencia del más fuerte, entonces esas aves sólo cumplen su función en la cadena alimenticia, siendo ustedes sus presas. — escuchó como unos de los hombres que se encontraban allí comenzaban a murmurar. — Si quieres detenerlas, te ayudaré, pero comienza a pensar en todo el daño que tú también has causado por sentirte superior a otras especies.

— Vaya, eres la primera humana que se atreve a decirme tal cosa. — rio levemente.

— Sólo ponte en el lugar de los demás, a ti ni a nadie le gusta que su gente sea masacrada. — bajo levemente su mirada. — Ayudare a detener el daño que causan los fragmentos. — dio un suspiro, después de todo ese lobo demostró que tenía sentimientos, por lo menos con los de su propia especie.

Y al ser así, había una pizca de esperanza en que llegará a entender que no era correcto lo que hacía en ocasiones.

Escuchó los quejidos de dolor de los lobos y sin dudarlo, retiro la mochila de sus hombros y saco lo necesario para curar a los heridos, se acercó hasta ellos y comenzó a tratar sus heridas, siendo observada con gran curiosidad y asombro por todos incluyendo al líder.

— _"Debo encontrar la forma de escapar de este lugar"._ — aplico un poco de antiséptico en un algodón para limpiar la herida. — _"Si llego a salir de la cueva, podré encontrarme con los demás y sólo lo conseguiré ayudándole a él en lo que me pida, por mi propio bien y el del pequeño Shippo"_. — el kitsune se bajó de su hombro.

— _"Mitsuki, sólo espera un poco más y verás que mis hongos guiarán a los demás a este lugar"._ — su plan parecía perfecto, pero tuvo un pequeño fallo.

— ¿¡Oigan que es esto!? — pregunto uno de los hombres a los canes. — ¿¡Se puede comer!? — estaba sosteniendo uno de los hongos que había esparcido por el camino el pequeño, este se sobresaltó al ver la cantidad que habían traído. — ¡No vuelvan a traer cosas extrañas! — les lanzo uno de esos hongos a los lobos y estos chillaron por aquel regaño.

— _"Cortaron mis honguitos"_. — el kitsune se entristeció, su plan había sido saboteado, nunca les encontrarían.

* * *

— Ese ha sido el último de los hongos. — exclamo Sango al ver que ya no había ningún otro hongo que saliera en el camino.

— ¡Demonios!, ¿por dónde se fue ese travieso de Shippo?, nunca me sirve cuando lo necesito. — el hanyou se encontraba molesto.

— El lugar esta infestado por el olor de los lobos, será una prueba difícil aún para InuYasha. — Sango se había preocupado de que no pudieran encontrarlos.

— Ese horrible olor de lobo, hizo que el aroma de la señorita Mitsuki se desvaneciera. — el monje estaba intentando encontrar alguna pista, para saber el camino correcto — Señorita Kagome, ¿No siente la presencia de algún fragmento?

— No. — musito. — No puedo sentirlos. — parecía como si se hubieran esfumado.

—¿Y la perla? — cuestionó la taijina al recordarla.

— Aunque pudiera detectar la perla, sería inútil. — alego Hikaru. — Esta se encuentra aquí conmigo. — apretó levemente sus puños.

— Maldición. — exclamó el hanyou, continúo oliendo el aire, para ver si conseguía distinguir el olor de la joven o el kitsune, este se giró en una dirección.

— ¿Descubriste algo InuYasha? — preguntó el monje al ver que miraba hacia un sitio.

— No es el olor de esos lobos, si no que detecte el olor de esas horripilantes aves. — pudo sentir que estas se estaban acercando en dirección a ellos. — ¡Teníamos pensado rescatar a Mitsuki cuanto antes y ustedes vienen a arruinar nuestros planes! — dejo a Kagome en el suelo para poder saltar y atacarlos. — ¡Garras de Acero! — destruyo a algunas de esas criaturas, pero aún quedaban decenas de ellas.

Lograron deshacerse de aquellas aves, pero la noche ya estaba cayendo, el olor a lobo estaba presente por todos los rincones de aquella montaña, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Hikaru tenía una expresión de preocupación y culpa, se encontraba completamente desesperado, temía lo peor, por su parte InuYasha aún trataba de encontrar el rastro de Mitsuki o el de Shippo, pero resultaba un gran problema, no sólo el olor de los lobos estaba, el de aquellas aves también se hacía presente.

Habían decidido descansar en aquel lugar, después de todo la mayoría era sólo humanos y no podían resistir tanto como el hanyou o la nekomota.

Intentaron conciliar el sueño, pero era en vano, de vez en cuando se escuchaban sonidos de aquellas aves, por lo que decidieron montar guardias cada cierto tiempo, así si algo sucedía podrían defenderse.

Kagome no lograba sentir la presencia de los fragmentos y para su mala suerte, eso indicaba que estaban lejos, además era comprensible que un fragmento fuera más fácil de ocultar.

— _"¿Cuál sería el propósito de llevársela?"_ — no lo lograba entender, por lo que escucho de la muchacha, ya había tenido oportunidad de matarle en dos ocasiones, tres si contará la batalla contra el hanyou. — _"¿Querrá hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo InuYasha a sus lobos?"_ — negó levemente, no podía ser por ese motivo, en todo caso se hubiese ido contra él, estaba claro que no le importaba matar humanos, pero no le hirió cuando esta se encontraba indefensa, sin saber que la perla se encontraba en su interior, era sumamente extraño, ese hombre estaba planeando algo y para ello la necesitaba.

* * *

Por su parte Mitsuki intentaba no dormirse, a pesar de que sabía que no la matarían le daba miedo que cambiaran de opinión o le hicieran algo, después de todo el jefe de los lobos se encontraba a su lado aún despierto.

— Puedes dormir, te aseguro que no te haremos nada. — ella negó con su cabeza. — Sí que eres terca. — se acercó a ella para mirar cómo iba cerrando sus ojos por el cansancio, para después abrirlos de golpe, observo que el Kitsune se había dormido en sus brazos. — Sé que tienes sueño, así que duérmete de una vez, necesitaras todas tus energías para buscar los fragmentos.

— No puedo... — un bostezo se hizo presente, por lo que rápidamente cubrió su boca con sus manos, un poco avergonzada de que su cuerpo la delatará.

— ¡Si mañana te encuentras en pésimas condiciones, le daré a mis lobos como bocadillo a ese pequeño zorrito que tienes en tus brazos! — no estaba de broma, después de todo había accedido a no dejar que sus lobos se comieran al pequeño antes en tanto le ayudará.

Chasqueó levemente su lengua. — De acuerdo. — dijo resignada. — Pero si te atreves a tocarle a él o a mí, te aseguro que no ayudaré en nada. — afirmó.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del joven, aun cuando podía hacer lo que él quisiera, accedería a no herirla, ya que le era de utilidad para encontrar esa ave que posee el fragmento.

— Eres una chica muy directa. — con algo de desconfianza decidió dormirse.

Pasaron los minutos y la joven ya había caído a los brazos de Morfeo, aquel lobo intento descansar un momento también, pero no podía, había algo que no le dejaba.

— _"¿Por qué me resultas tan familiar?"_ — se cuestionó a sí mismo.

A su mente llegaban pequeños fragmentos de aquellos extraños sueños que había tenido.

¿Eran premoniciones?

Sus instintos en ningún momento le habían traicionado.

Le observo detalladamente, aquel aroma que emanaba lo había sentido antes, estaba seguro de eso.

Intento recordar de dónde le conocía.

La imagen de aquella joven en el bosque le invadió. — Es imposible. — susurró.

No parecían ser la misma persona, sus vestimentas era diferentes, aquella mujer portaba un kimono como los que utilizaban en los palacios feudales y ella portaba prendas extrañas que jamás había visto.

Estaba realmente confundido.

Su aroma era levemente parecido, pero no emanaba aquel brillo rosado que poseía esa mujer.

—Ella es sólo una humana. — susurró, estaba convencido de que la mujer del bosque no era una simple humana, algo dentro de él lo sabía.

Ese brillo no podía ser emitido por un humano.

Además de sentir un poder similar a la perla de Shikon.

Era probable que ella portará fragmentos.

* * *

Despertó al escuchar los aullidos a su alrededor, se sobresaltó al ver que a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia se encontraba aquel hombre lobo, al parecer estaba dormido.

Sintió un ligero peso encima de ella, notando así que se encontraba cobijada, tal parece que le había colocado la manta cuando se quedó dormida y en sus brazos aún se encontraba Shippo dormido.

Regreso su mirada al joven y se quedó observándolo por unos minutos más. - "Después de todo no eres tan malo, lobo arrogante".

— Mirar a alguien cuando duermen es de mala educación. — se sentó para poder estirarse, pero esta frunció levemente su ceño.

— Traer a alguien sin su consentimiento, se llama secuestro y es de mala educación. — respondió molesta al recordar que había sido llevada en contra de su voluntad y vio como esto sólo se reía levemente.

— ¿Por qué me mirabas?, ¿acaso te enamoraste de mí? — se acercó un poco a ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces y un leve color rosado tiñó sus mejillas.

Sentía una extraña sensación al tenerme tan cerca.

No podía explicarlo.

Sé regaño a ella misma mentalmente, tenía que concentrarse de lo contrario ese lobo malinterpretaría la situación.

Respiro con calma y se apartó un poco de él, sin mostrar nerviosismo ni temor.

No dejaría que ese lobo creyera que tendría poder sobre ella.

— Sólo me preguntaba si ese apesto aliento provenía de ti. — ahora ella era la que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. — Y al parecer si era sí. — comenzó a abanicarse con su mano, para que este se diera cuenta de su aliento.

— Sí que eres astuta. — río levemente, al parecer no había caído en esa mentira, pero sí que le había causado gracia. — He de reconocer que no eres fea como esas otras humanas, además no te culparía si te enamoraras de mí. — ahora él tenía nuevamente su sonrisa de arrogancia, pero esta solo negó fingiendo indignación.

— No tuvieras tanta suerte, lobo. — se burló. — No es como si tú me hubieses secuestrado por que te enamoraste de mí. — notó como este alzaba una ceja. — Yo sólo estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, a causa de que tú me trajiste para buscar el fragmento. — afirmó. — Además, no es como si tu buscarás a una humana para algo más que no sea referente a alimentarte y en definitiva no estoy interesada en un arrogante como tú.

Él no se esperaba para nada ninguna de las palabras de la joven, tenía valentía y lo reconocía, no titubeaba al momento de defenderse a ella o al kitsune y era una de las cualidades que buscaba en una hembra, aunque no lo admitiera.

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa de sus labios.

— Más te vale que no intentes nada en lo que no estoy. — se levantó para después frotarle su cabeza, despeinándola un poco, ni el comprendía el por qué había hecho eso.

Mitsuki sólo le miraba con una expresión de confusión.

— Ginta, Hakkaku. — llamó a sus compañeros y estos salieron rápidamente con él de aquel sitio.

Mientras ella sólo miraba como se marchaban.

Colocó al pequeño de Shippo recostado sobre la manta y tomo su mochila, tomando así su cepillo y una goma para sujetar su cabello.

Tendría que idear la forma de escape.

Los lobos comenzaron a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

— _"Posiblemente nos harán daño una vez que ya no les sea de utilidad"._ — frunció levemente el ceño. — _"Esos lobos podrían atacarme ante cualquier indicio de querer escapar"._ — miro la salida de aquel lugar. — "Debe existir alguna forma en la que por lo menos Shippo, pueda escapar". — giró a ver al pequeño, pero este ya no estaba allí. — ¿Shippo? — cuestionó al no verle por ninguna parte.

Notó que Koga se encontraba nuevamente allí, aunque no sabía en qué momento había regresado, pues vio como él se marchaba junto a otros dos para ir de casería, por eso los lobos le vigilaban.

— Levántate. — su voz sonaba extraña, más infantil a la que ella recordaba y alzo levemente una ceja al darse cuenta, era el Kitsune disfrazado de él. — ¿qué no escuchas?, que te pongas de pie, Mitsuki. — esta se colocó su mochila y el falso Koga, le tomo del brazo para caminar en dirección a la salida, al parecer nadie sospechaba.

Pero conforme avanzaban, sentía que les descubrían, no creía que fuesen tan crédulos tras ver a su líder salir.

— Oye Koga, ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunto uno de los hombres lobos que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

— Llevare a la mujer a que respire aire puro, el hedor de aquí es demasiado fuerte. — intento hacer su voz lo más grave que podía, mientras que Mitsuki estaba un poco nerviosa, temía que su plan fracasara.

— Oigan Ginta, Hakkaku. — les hablo a otros hombres lobo. — Vayan con Koga, creo que se siente mal. — extrañado de que no salieran se giró para buscarlos con la mirada.

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?, Ginta y Hakkaku fueron a vigilar afuera junto con nuestro jefe Koga — le respondió otro hombre que se encontraba acariciando a uno de los lobos.

— ¿¡Qué dices!?... — miro hacía aquel par que estaba saliendo. — Entonces, ¿quién es ese?

Los lobos empezaron a seguir a su dichoso líder, notando el olor del pequeño kitsune, además de que se dieron cuenta de que no era la misma cola que Koga tenía usualmente, por lo que la mordieron y este dio un grito de dolor bastante agudo. — ¡Mi colita! — la transformación se deshizo haciendo que los hombres lobos tomaran sus armas.

— Que miserables, quisieron engañarnos. — dijo uno de ellos, mientras que se colocaban en posición de ataque.

— Maldición. — examinó el lugar en busca de algo con lo cual defender, encontrando en una de las paredes armas, tomo una alabarda entre sus manos y fue retrocediendo levemente. — Vamos, Shippo. — le indicó que salieran de aquel lugar y este salto a su hombro, atravesaron la cascada que cubría la cueva.

Iba descendiendo la montaña lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero pronto se vieron acorralados por los lobos.

— Shippo, quiero que escapes tu solo. — le indico colocándose frente a ellos.

—No puedo dejarte aquí, Mitsuki. — alegó el pequeño.

—Tranquilo estaré bien. — le brindo una leve sonrisa. — Ve y busca a los demás. — el pequeño asintió levemente con lágrimas en sus ojos y salto de su hombro hacia el peñasco, transformándose en una criatura rosa que flotaba.

Uno de ellos intento detenerlo al lanzar una cadena.

— No, no lo harás. — enredo el arma en la cadena y la jalo hacia el suelo. — No dejaré que le hagan daño. — apuntó el arma hacia ellos encarándolos, si tenía que pelear para defender al pequeño kitsune lo haría.

— Mujer, insolente. — alegó uno de ellos. — Te comeremos viva.

Notó como se acercó a ella amenazándola con mataré junto al resto, cuando estuvo a punto de defenderse, cayó sobre él, el cuerpo de un jabalí sin vida.

* * *

 **~ Ohayo!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2019!**

 ** **¡Espero que la hayan pasado súper bien con todos sus seres queridos y que todos sus proyectos, metas, sueños y deseos se hagan realidad!****

 ** **Así como espero también que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco enormemente a las personas que leen y dejan su review, en verdad me gusta saber su opinión acerca de la historia.****

 ** **Lo prometido era deuda, así que aquí esta el capítulo que había prometido subir en estos días, si me tarde un poco por el hecho de que tuve fallas con mi Internet, pero se los he traído en cuanto pude, espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.****

 **Les recuerdo que la petición de Beta Reader sigue en pie, por lo que si esta alguien interesado, puede decírmelo.**

 ** **Agradecimientos especiales a**** ** _ **Ladi Jupiter.**_**

 ** **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura, esto incluye los anteriores capítulos, ya que me he dado a la tarea de releerlos una y otra vez, incluso después de publicarlos, en esto mismo quiero informarles que les aparecerán notificaciones de actualización y es porque estaré realizando las correcciones y ediciones necesarias, de antemano agradezco su comprensión.****

 ** **Igualmente, si surge alguna duda sobre algún personaje o sobre la historia, pueden decirme y trataré de responderles.****

 ** **Espero les guste y le den Favorito y dejen un comentario, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre cómo va la historia, además eso me alentaría a continuar escribiendo y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3****

 ** **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.****

 ** **Gracias por todo su apoyo \\(^-^)/****

 ** **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.****

 ** **-Ari :3****

 ** **Oyasumi Dreamers ~****


	8. La confesión de Koga

— ¿Quién ha sido? — todos giraron a la parte superior de la montaña.

— ¡Oigan! — era la voz de Koga. — ¡Les dije que está prohibido tocarla! —le miraron atemorizados.

— ¡Comandante Koga! — exclamo uno de estos, realmente asustado de lo que les pudiera hacer, mientras que la muchacha sólo veía las expresiones de temor en toda la manada al desobedecer una orden de su líder.

—Koga, mira hasta donde va ese enano. — exclamo uno de los que se encontraban junto a él, viendo como el pequeño kitsune ya se había alejado demasiado. — No podremos capturarlo.

— ¡Comandante Koga, perdónenos, no volveremos a desobedecerlo, se lo prometo! — ayudo a su compañero a levantarse.

El líder no musito palabra alguna.

— Podemos ir tras él, aún podríamos atraparle. — ella frunció el ceño, no podía permitir que estos fueran tras el pequeño Shippo. — Así enmendaríamos nuestro error, ¿De acuerdo?

Vio como aquel par se alejaba un poco y escucho como uno dijo que creía que los mataría en algún momento.

Mitsuki alzo la vista para verle, demostrándole que ella no tenía miedo en lo absoluto. — Vaya, hiciste todo esto para que tu amiguito escapara... — coloco su mano sobre su mentón, realmente le había sorprendido la valentía de aquella joven.

Había comenzado a pensar un poco en esa muchacha durante su cacería, examino cada una de sus acciones y palabras.

Pues había demostrado tener varias de las cualidades que el buscaba en una mujer.

Logrando así llamar su atención.

Además de que sus instintos no podían mentirle, quizá ella era esa muchacha con la que había soñado cada noche.

Sonrió, al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con él.

— ¡Muy bien ya lo he decidido! — saltó hacía ella, causando que se sobresaltada un poco y se colocará en posición de defensa. — Escucha, de ahora en adelante serás mi futura esposa. — aquellas palabras le hicieron quedar completamente confusa, pensó que la mataría, no que le iba decir semejante cosa, no sabía si reír, llorar o lanzarse ella misma del peñasco.

— Comandante Koga, nos dijiste que cuando ya no te sirviera, te la comerías. — le dijo uno de sus subordinados detrás de él.

—Además esa mujer es completamente...— comenzó a analizarla otro de ellos. — humana... — miro a su líder creyendo que se había vuelto loco. — ¿Te has parado a pensarlo?

—Que tontos son. — les miro por el rabillo del ojo. — Esta mujer puede ver los fragmentos de la perla, esas aves no son las únicas que los tienen, es decir, podemos reunir, todos los que aún permanecen dispersos por esta región.

—Puedes apoderarte esos fragmentos, jefe. — le animo uno de ellos. —Sí, eso nos convertirá en unos seres invencibles. — el otro sonaba realmente emocionado de tan solo pensarlo.

—Si tal y como lo escucharon, en pocas palabras, eso la hace mucho más valiosa y útil que cualquier mujer demonio. — quebró con facilidad la alabarda y poso su mano sobre la cintura de la joven. — Tu nombre es Mitsuki, ¿no es así? —le atrajo hacía él, tomando con su otra mano el mentón de la joven, acercando su rostro cada vez más, para demostrarles a todos que sería suya, ella se estaba sonrojando por la cercanía. — De ahora en adelante tú serás mi mujer, ¿Lo has entendido? — estaban por tocarse sus labios, cuando esta le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

— ¡No, no te atrevas a volver a ponerme una mano encima, tonto! — su tono de voz no era dulce, estaba llena de molestia, inclusive su mirada lo reflejaba.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, sabían que su líder, mataría inmediatamente a aquella mujer por osar ponerle una mano encima y sobre todo por oponerse a una orden de él, fueron retrocediendo poco a poco, con miedo a que se desquitara con alguno de ellos, por no matar a esa valiosa mujer que podía ver los fragmentos.

Por su parte él estaba en shock, cuando reacciono llevo su mano hacía su mejilla, la cual tenía la marca de los dedos de la mujer. — Eso dolió. — susurró, le dolía con tan sólo tocar el área.

Su rostro en ese momento parecía el de un niño pequeño que había sido regañado.

—Más te vale que no te acerques a mí. — le advirtió. — ¡No puedes obligar a ninguna mujer a que sea tu esposa, es una gran falta de respeto no tener en cuenta sus sentimientos!

Koga sonrió levemente y se fue acercando un poco más, no le importaba cuantas bofetadas recibiría, podía soportarlas.

— ¡Además en este momento podría decirse que estoy saliendo con alguien! — mintió, no iba a darle motivo alguno para que siguiera con esa idea.

Koga se paró en seco. — ¿Eh?, oye, espera un momento, ¿no me digas que te gusta ese perro bueno para nada? — le pregunto un poco molesto y confundido a la vez, pero se asombró al ver el rostro de incredibilidad de la muchacha.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡claro que no! — exclamó, pero después recordó no sabía que responder acerca de quién era aquella persona con la que salía. — " _Demonios, debí decir que s_ í". — se regañó mentalmente.

El rostro de él demostraba un gran alivio, después de todo aquella joven no tenía tan pésimos gustos, en su opinión, aunque por su mente rondaba la idea de quien podría ser el que cautivara su corazón.

— Entonces, ¿se trata de aquel humano? — decía recordando la vez que le vio en la aldea como ella le tomaba del brazo y después le defendió en la montaña.

— ¿Humano? — ella sólo parpadeo un par de veces al oírle. — ¿Te refieres a Hikaru? — notó como este fruncía el ceño y ella sólo abría sus ojos con asombro e incredulidad.

¿Cómo rayos le entraba a la cabeza que ella estuviera enamorada de su propio hermano?

— Entonces es él con quien sales. — emitió un gruñido, la menor recordó el hecho de que él no sabía que ambos eran hermanos.

— Pero... — no le dejo hablar.

— ¿Ese es el problema?, esto será interesante, tenía planeado acabar la próxima vez con esa bestia, pero ahora tengo otro objetivo.

— ¿Qué? — la joven demostró un leve temor, no quería que matará a su hermano. — ¿Estas loco?

El levantó el jabalí y lo cargo en su hombro. — Si ese tal Hikaru desaparece del mapa, entonces ya no podrás negarte.

— Espera un minuto... — tenía que pensar en algo rápido para que todo ese malentendido se esfumara.

— No importa lo que haga ese tipo, la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo aniquilare, ya lo verás. — esbozo una sonrisa.

* * *

Por su parte los demás estaba peleando contra aquellas aves, hasta que al monje se le ocurrió una brillante idea para encontrar el escondite de los hombres lobo y aquellas criaturas, pero alguno de ellos debía dejarse atrapar para que lo llevaran a la guarida donde se encontraba Mitsuki, a pesar de Hikaru se ofreció de voluntario todos se opusieron, argumentando que la mejor para realizar aquella hazaña sería InuYasha, por su resistencia, comparado con un humano, él no moriría en el acto.

El hanyou terminó ofreciéndose de voluntario con engaños de Miroku y se colocó sobre una piedra alta para que una de esas aves le tomara entre sus garras llevándoselo consigo.

Subieron nuevamente al lomo de Kirara, siguiendo a InuYasha y aquella extraña criatura, cuando se percataron de que Shippo estaba allí quejándose de porque no podía ser más fuerte, le explicaron lo que sucedía y le siguieron de cerca a aquella ave, mientras que el pequeño les trataba de decir que aquellas aves eran las enemigas de los lobos.

—Ya escuchaste InuYasha. — le grito Sango, para después observar como este estaba intentando soltarse del agarre de aquella criatura.

—En estos momentos no odio ni a los hombres lobo ni a estos pajarracos del demonio, ¡Suéltame! —logro escapar, al darle una patada, cayendo en la pila de huesos. — Solo te quiero golpear, Miroku, ¡Ven aquí!, ¡Pelea cobarde! — comenzó a lanzarle huesos, pero ninguno le dio.

—¿Escucho lo que le dijo? — Sango miro sorprendida la situación, pensando que ambos se iban a pelear.

—No importa. — le respondió. — ¡Debemos rescatar a la señorita Mitsuki, cuanto antes! — siguieron la dirección que el pequeño les indicaba.

—¡Espera cobarde! — grito InuYasha tratando de salir de allí. — ¡No me dejes aquí!

Por su parte, Hikaru, se encontraba preocupado por su hermana, temía que le hicieran algo aquellos demonios.

Hubiera preferido que lo llevaran a él, inclusive deseaba en ese momento no haber estado de acuerdo en ir a esa época con su hermana.

No soportaba el no poder hacer nada para rescatarle de las garras de ese infeliz.

Kagome notó que el joven estaba realmente preocupado, intento tranquilizarlo, pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del joven. — Mitsuki. — debió protegerla, era su deber como hermano mayor, jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa le pasaba algo.

—Hikaru, verás que pronto la encontraremos. — intento consolarle, aun cuando ella también sentía un vacío dentro, hubiera preferido que la llevaran a ella, en vez de Mitsuki, aún no conocía del todo este mundo y, sobre todo, temía que esos demonios le hicieran algo.

Sería terrible si llegaban a enterarse de que ella era la protectora de otra perla de Shikon.

* * *

— Andando. — le dijo, pero ella no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Sin duda alguna ella se rehuzaba a seguir bajo sus órdenes.

Ya había logrado que Shippo escapará y fuera por el resto.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegarán.

—Mitsuki. — le llamó por su nombre causando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al darse cuenta de que en efecto, esa voz era idéntica a la de sus sueños. — Te he dicho que nos vamos.

— No me moveré de aquí. — espeto con molestia.

— Eres mi mujer, así que andando. — ella frunció más su ceño y al ver que no había ningún lobo cerca, vio su oportunidad.

— Hakkaku, llévate esto. — le lanzó el jabalí y miró a la joven, pero esta ya estaba descendiendo el camino de la montaña.

En definitiva le parecía interesante.

Le dio un par de minutos más para correr antes de ir por ella.

Pues tendría que encargarse de que su futura esposa entrara nuevamente a su guarida, a pesar de que esta se oponía.

Sé envolvió en su remolino y corrió hacia donde iba la joven, colocándose delante de ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Vámonos. — ella sólo se giró sobre sus talones, ignorándole por completo, él termino cargándole para llevarla hacia adentro.

— ¡Suéltame! — intentaba librarse de su agarre.

— No lo haré. — le respondió, continuando con su caminata hacia su guarida.

Llegaron a la entrada de la cueva y ella iba estirando el cabello y orejas del lobo.

Todos veían la pequeña discusión que ambos tenían a causa de que la llevara nuevamente allí.

Le volvió a depositar en aquella especie de cama, aunque no fue de la forma brusca de antes, ahora le había dejado con delicadeza.

— Quédate aquí. — le indicó al notar que ya estaban preparándose para devorar la carne del jabalí, unos pasos se escucharon y otros de sus compañeros regresaban con el resto de los alimentos.

Sé dirigió hacia allá, sabía que se acabarían todo en un instante.

— Cuando el día termine nos iremos. — le informo y en su hombro traía nuevamente a un jabalí. — Toma, algo de comida.

Ella sólo ladeo un poco su cabeza y le miró confundida.

Parecía que el lobo ya había entendido su mensaje, por lo que con un simple movimiento de sus garras logró cortar un trozo.

— Toma. —le extendió un pedazo de la carne de aquel jabalí. — ¿Qué acaso no piensas comer? — le miraba confundido, al ver la cara de asco de la joven.

— Lo siento, pero no tengo hambre. — veía como la sangre caía del trozo de carne, ya estaba asqueada del olor que tenía la cueva y ahora le colocaba aquello frente a ella.

Le parecía extraño que un pedazo de carne le diera asco, pues no era la primera vez que tenía uno frente a ella que estuviera crudo.

Su cuerpo en ese momento estaba generando rechazo al olor y lo atribuía a la peste que tenía la cueva.

— Necesitare que tengas todas tus fuerzas. — acercaba la carne para que esta la tomará, no entendía cómo podía negarse a comer un jugoso pedazo de carne fresca.

— Está crudo y la sangre que escurre...— Koga se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente, por lo que ella se asqueo más al percibir con más precisión ese nauseabundo olor. — ¡Aleja eso de mi por favor! — le suplico, realmente quería vomitar de tan sólo verlo, por su parte este lanzó el pedazo lejos y los lobos lo atraparon peleándose por quien lo comería.

Dio un leve suspiro al darse cuenta que estaba justamente donde mismo y sería difícil que otra oportunidad de escapar se presentará.

Alzó nuevamente su vista a él. —¿Qué sucede? — no entendía por qué le miraba tan fijamente, parecía que le analizaba.

—Mitsuki. — musito su nombre. — Ahora que te veo bien, tienes unos hermosos ojos. — esto tomo por sorpresa a la joven causando que sus mejillas adquirirán un leve color rosado y que evitara su contacto visual. —Y tu rostro es lindo.

La muchacha se encontraba demasiado avergonzada, por su parte el lobo sonrió al ver esa reacción.

¿En que momento todo se había tornado de esa forma?

—Traeré otro pedazo de carne, si esta cocido podrás comerlo, ¿verdad? —volvió a mirarlo y vio como este salía de la cueva junto a unos hombres y tras unos minutos volver con leña en sus manos, creando así una fogata para poder cocinar la carne.

Miró aquello con curiosidad, no podía creer que se tomara la molestia de hacer eso.

— Toma, ahora si podrás comerlo. — parpadeó un par de veces y tomo un poco apenada el pedazo, se sentía extraña ante ese cambio de actitud por parte de él.

Dio un par de mordidas al pedazo, su cuerpo tenía hambre, pero su mente se rehusaba a ingerir bocado alguno, a causa del fuerte olor que emanaba ese lugar, además ella podía simplemente comer algo de lo que traía en su mochila.

Iba a agradecerle a aquel lobo, pero este ya se encontraba lejos, tomando varios trozos de carne en sus manos.

— Si quieres más sólo dime, antes de que estos glotones se terminen todo. — tomó asiento junto a ella.

Veía como todos los que se encontraban allí tanto hombres como canes, comían demasiado, como si su vida dependiera de ello, al parecer su apetito no era fácilmente saciado.

— Gracias. — a pesar de encontrarse en aquella situación, agradecía el hecho de que le dieran alimento, después de todo lo habían preparado de forma que ella pudiera comer. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Sí planeas cuestionarme sobre el porqué de esto, la respuesta es simple, ahora eres **mi mujer** y como tal, tengo que protegerte y mantenerte a salvo, eso incluye el alimentarte de forma adecuada. —dijo mientras daba un mordisco al trozo de carne que al parecer había cocido de igual manera para que la muchacha no se asqueara al tenerle cerca.

Ella dio un leve suspiro, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago y extrañamente un recuerdo vino a su mente, recordó que su sueño y como claramente vio el rostro de esa persona, alzó su mirada y vio a aquel joven, no había duda alguna ahora. — No he aceptado tal cosa... — musito, se sentía aún más extraña, no entendía por qué sucedía todo aquello.

¿Acaso sus sueños le habían guiado hasta él?

Le parecía algo demasiado extraordinario para ser verdad, además no sólo era el con quien soñaba, había más personas.

Lo que podría significar que en algún momento les conocería.

— No desistiré hasta que lo seas. — afirmó con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que le miraba la joven. — Si me miras de esa forma, pones en duda lo que has dicho.

— ¿Qué? — cuestiono al reaccionar y darse cuenta de que seguía mirándolo a pesar de estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas. — esbozó una sonrisa.

— Puedes parar de una vez... — frunció el ceño. — Me has traído a la fuerza aquí, era evidente que planeabas matarme cuando obtuvieras los fragmentos y ahora me estás diciendo semejantes tonterías, tales como el que seré tu esposa. — apretó sus puños. — ¿Crees que olvidaré todo así de fácil y correré a tus brazos como una estúpida enamorada?

Él no esperaba esa reacción.

Aunque muchas de ellas no eran comunes en los humanos, cualquiera aceptaría su propuesta si eso garantizaba seguir con vida.

— Siento desilusionarte, pero no soy como cualquier mujer de esta época que con tal de salvar su vida aceptaría tu propuesta, no estoy enamorada de ti. — espeto.

Una serie de murmullos comenzó a escucharse en la guarida, todos habían escuchado lo que acaba de suceder.

Koga sólo les mando a callar y les ordenó que se marcharán, dejándoles solos unos minutos, aunque pudieron escuchar sus últimas palabras acerca de tomarle como esposa.

— Escúchame bien, es cierto que te traje con la única finalidad de obtener los fragmentos, pero si he dicho que serás mi esposa, es porque lo serás y yo cumpliré con la responsabilidad que eso implica, ¿entendiste? — vio como esta alzaba su mano dispuesta a pegarle, pero la detuvo. — Puedes golpearme las veces que quieras, incluso intentar huir, pero te aseguro que no te dejaré ir.

— Dime algo, ¿por qué no me asesinaste antes? — cuestiono.

— Por qué tenías que buscar los fragmentos. — musito.

—No, no me refiero a esta vez. — él le miró confuso. — Me refiero a aquella noche en el bosque.

— ¿Qué? — sintió una punzada en su pecho al escucharle.

Eso significaba que...

— Aquella noche de lluvia en el bosque. — éste se sobre salto un poco al saber que era ella después de todo. — Te vi hablando con tus lobos, no pude entender en ese momento acerca de que. — bajo su mirada al trozo de carne. — Pero ahora sé que buscabas a ese fragmento, ¿no es así?

—Sí, buscaba a aquel sujeto por robar el fragmento. — respondió aún un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que fuera ella, como era posible que sean la misma, demasiadas dudas comenzaban a generarse en su mente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no me mataste en ese momento? — volvió a cuestionarle. — Estaba sola y desarmada, hubiese sido sencillo.

—Yo... — nunca se había parado a pensar en ello. — No había razón alguna para acabar con tu vida.

— ¿Pero si hubo razón alguna para masacrar a las personas del pueblo? — musito.

— No. — dio un suspiro de cansancio. — Si lo que quieres es que me sienta culpable de todas las cosas que he provocado en las aldeas y a otras criaturas, está bien, lo lamento. — giro a verle. — Soy un líder y como tal debo velar por la seguridad de todos mis camaradas.

— No soy yo a quien debes decirle que lo lamentas. — afirmó. — A lo que he querido llegar es a que tú has matado sin razón alguna. — recordó los gritos de esas personas al ser atacadas. — Si causaron daños a los tuyos, está bien, tienes una razón en esta época de guerras, pero si no hicieron nada malo y sólo lo haces por satisfacción, está mal.

Sentía que estaba siendo doble moral, no justificaba la justicia por mano propia, después de todo eso estaba prohibido en el futuro, pero allí no había regla alguna y era la forma de obtenerla.

— No atacare a humanos, si eso te hace feliz. — tomó sus manos entre las suyas. — Pero protegeré a mis amigos y sobre todo te protegeré a ti.

Ella sólo desvío la mirada, sentía una calidez dentro de ella, todo lo que había visto en sus sueños comenzaba a volverse realidad.

Si eso era así, entonces aún quedaba demasiado camino por delante en esa época que desconocía.

— Puedes empezar a hacerte a la idea de que no cambiaré de opinión. — le escucho decir al él, unos aullidos desde el exterior se hicieron presentes.

Iba a decir algo al respecto, pero él le interrumpió, indicando que ya era el momento de irse, al ser la hora en que esas aves se refugiaban en sus nidos.

Salieron de la cueva en dirección al nido de las aves del paraíso, tenía que trepar en algunas partes de la montaña.

No le molestaba, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y a pesar de que había subido sola la mayoría del trayecto, iba un poco atrás a comparación de los lobos, quienes ya tenían desarrollada a la perfección esa habilidad.

Veía como pequeñas rocas se desprendían del peñasco.

Termino de escalar esa parte llegando así nuevamente a una sección de camino, seguía de cerca a todos, para no perderles de vista, comenzó a pensar que quizás se quedaría allí para siempre, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató en que momento fue que Koga se colocó frente a ella.

— Sube. — le indicó para llevarla en su espalda este comenzó a saltar hacia la cima de la montaña.

Ordenó a todos esconderse detrás de unas rocas.

—Muchachos, ¿están listos? — todos estaban ya dispuestos a atacar al enemigo en cuanto su líder diera la señal.

La ojiazul sintió un leve palpitar dentro de ella.

—Este lugar, ¿es donde viven esas aves? — se escuchaba el aleteo de esos monstruos, a pesar de que sabía que le protegerían, temía que su plan fracasara y pudiera perder la vida.

—Sí, alguno de los que está aquí, tiene el fragmento de la perla. — observaba como estos entraban y salían de aquel nido. — Necesito que lo encuentres de inmediato. — se giró a verla, a pesar de que su tono de voz era serio, podía asegurar que había cambiado su actitud con ella.

—De acuerdo. — presto mucha atención a cada parte de la montaña, en algún lado podría verse el brillo de los fragmentos, cuando se percató de que esas aves volaban por encima de ellos. — " _Si un fragmento se encuentra aquí, será mejor recuperarlo y evitar que siga causando más daño"._

Una de esas gigantescas aves les vio y emitió un sonido, alertando al resto.

—Nos han visto. — el líder advirtió a los demás que se prepararan para un ataque. — ¡Muchachos, mantengan sus posiciones y encárguense de esas aves! — les ordenó para tomar después en brazos a la joven. — ¡Vámonos Mitsuki! — comenzó a saltar hasta la cima, acercándose más al nido, deshaciéndose de cualquier ave que se interpusiera en su camino. — Mitsuki, ¿Vez algún fragmento de la perla?

—¡Sería más sencillo si no te movieras de un lado a otro! — aun cuando estuviera buscando, Koga se movía rápidamente para evitar que esos monstruos les atacaran, hasta que sintió nuevamente ese palpitar.

Entendiendo así que eso significaba que estaba cerca, miro hacia arriba y efectivamente, podía verse un brillo allí.

— ¡Lo encontré!, ¡está en la cima de la montaña! —comenzaron a subir con más rapidez. — ¡Espera, se está moviendo! — Fue demasiado tarde, cuando el joven la escucho, aquel monstruo salió de adentro de la montaña, causando que cayeran, afortunadamente el lobo fue más rápido, aterrizando en una parte estable, viendo como ese monstruo de mayor tamaño en comparación a los demás se posaba frente a ellos.

— Es el jefe de esas aves. — exclamó uno de los lobos al ver como caían pedazos de rocas.

— Es un poco grande, ¿no crees? — había escuchado de los heridos que era un ave de gran tamaño, pero no esperaban que fuese colosal.

—Te estábamos esperando mocoso, tú debes ser el líder de esos lobos. — Miraba con odio al líder de los hombres lobos.

— ¿Me han estado esperando? — cuestionó.

— Sabemos que usas los fragmentos de la perla en tu cuerpo. — esa ave comenzaba a acercarse más a ellos —Mi hermano y yo estábamos tras ellos, pero nunca nos imaginamos que tu vinieras a atacarnos primero. — estaban preparándose para poder atacarlos nuevamente. — Fue mucho más sencillo que hayas venido a nosotros.

— ¡Ja!, estaban pesando lo mismo que yo. — su tono de arrogancia se hizo nuevamente presente. — Mitsuki, ¿En dónde está el fragmento?, ¿Puedes verlo? — miro a la joven, para después volver su vista sobre aquellos hermanos.

— ¿Eh? — comenzó a examinar a aquel demonio, en búsqueda del brillo. — ¡El fragmento está en su boca!

— ¡Así es! —aquella bestia comenzó a abrir su boca. — ¡Si quieres nuestro fragmento de la perla, sólo tienes que venir a buscarlo! — intento devorarlos, pero Koga fue mucho más rápido que ellos, logrando escapar con Mitsuki en sus brazos, descendió con cuidado, para no hacerle daño a la joven, observando como sus compañeros ya se habían encargado de la mayoría de las aves.

— ¡Ustedes! — llamo la atención de dos de sus compañeros y uno de ellos se giró para saber que quería de ellos su líder. —Protejan a Mitsuki. — comenzó a buscar con su mirada algún arma.

—Sí, pero... ¿qué vas a hacer, Koga? — le preguntó para ver como este tomaba un arma, de uno de los cuerpos sin vida de aquellas aves.

— ¡Retorceré esta arma en la boca de ese monstruo! — le explico con un tono lleno de ira que tenía contra esas aves.

— ¡Estás loco, es demasiado peligroso que vayas tu solo! — Mitsuki trato de detenerlo, pero este al parecer no quería entrar en razón.

Koga por su parte sólo sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, era claro que la joven se preocupaba por él, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Sujeto un mechón del cabello de la joven y lo atrajo a su nariz, aspirando su aroma, para después soltarle.

— Él único que puede contra esa ave de tamaño colosal, soy yo. — comenzó a girar aquella arma con su mano, para después correr al sitio en donde se encontraba aquella ave. —¡Sólo observa, regresaré enseguida! — sin dudas su arrogancia sería algún día su perdición, sólo esperaba ella, que ese día no fuera ese, o su vida terminaría justo allí a causa de las garras de esas aves o por el hecho de que él había sido el que impidió que fuera el bocadillo de los lobos, gracias al hecho de que decretó que sería su mujer en un futuro, si este perecía en combate, quizá su vida estaría nuevamente en peligro y sería el platillo principal del menú de ellos.

— Señora, debemos llevarle a un lugar seguro. — le dijo uno de los encargados de protegerle.

— ¿Señora?, ¿Te refieres a mí? — su rostro reflejaba un poco de vergüenza, después de todo ella no era una mujer casada y no pensaba serlo a tan corta edad.

— ¡Pues claro!, ¡Va a ser la esposa de nuestro jefe! — le explico el otro hombre lobo, que le protegería.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!, ¡¿Quién les ha pedido que decidieran por mí?! — les espeto molesta, pues ella jamás había aceptado la propuesta de ser la esposa de Koga. — Yo aún no soy señora y pienso seguir así por más tiempo.

Ambos lobos se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Cuidado! — les gritó uno de los hombres lobo. — ¡Un ave se dirige hacía ustedes!

— ¡Cuidado señorita! — se pusieron delante de ella, tratando de defenderla, pero el ave tomo a uno de ellos entre sus garras. — ¡Señorita! — pedía ayuda para después irse elevando junto a esa ave.

— ¡Debemos ayudarle! — le dijo al otro, mientras intentaba pensar alguna forma de ayudarlo, pero este se negó.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, esa ave lo llevará al nido para devorarlo. — le explico con un poco de pena por su amigo caído, por su parte Mitsuki comenzó a buscar algo con que lograr que esa ave le soltará, hasta que encontró un arco para atacarlo.

— ¡Señorita! — por su parte aquel lobo, seguía pidiéndole ayuda a ella, para que le salvará de ser devorado. — ¡Ayúdeme!

— ¡Se mueve demasiado! — estaba apuntado al ave, a pesar de tener buena puntería, temía herir al lobo que estaba entre sus garras. — ¡Suéltalo! — lanzó la flecha, tras ver el sufrimiento de aquel hombre, al hacerlo nuevamente el destello color celeste se hizo presente, dividiendo aquella ave a la mitad, el hombre cayó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de esta. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — corrió para poder ayudarle.

Miró el arco sin lograr entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No entendía como las flechas emitían ese resplandor azulino.

—Eso fue increíble. — el resto de los hombres lobos se acercaba para poder ayudar a su compañero. —Pero, ¿Cómo hizo eso? — pregunto otro al ver aquel destello en la flecha y la forma tan simple en que partió por la mitad al demonio.

—Muchas gracias. — le agradeció a la joven, el hecho de que salvará su vida. — ¡Cuidado allí vienen más! — todos se giraron para ver a todas esas aves que estaban dispuestos a atacarlos.

Preparo otra flecha para lanzarla y esta atravesó a otra de esas aves, pero eran demasiados, le estaban acorralando, iba a lanzar una flecha más, cuando de pronto fueron partidas por la mitad.

— ¡Mitsuki! —destruyo a cada una de esas aves, para después ver cómo estas caían detrás de él.

— InuYasha — tras de él observo que Kirara traía a los demás y de este bajo su hermano a quien rápidamente corrió a abrazar.

— Mitsuki. — le sujeto entre sus brazos.

— ¡Hikaru! — este correspondió ese abrazo. — Por fin llegaste, creí que no te volvería a ver. — comenzó a sollozar en su pecho.

— Esta abrazando a otro hombre. — los lobos le miraban sorprendidos por la acción que hizo. — Koga, no estará feliz con eso. — su líder claramente estaría molesto y celoso, elevaron su vista notando la expresión de ira en él.

— ¡Mitsuki! — el pequeño Kitsune se lanzó a sus brazos. — Estas bien, pensé que te harían daño. — comenzó a aferrarse con fuerza a ella.

—Mitsuki, ¿qué sucedió? — le preguntaron Kagome y Sango tras ver como aquellos cuerpos sin vida de las aves.

— Es una batalla a muerte a causa de los fragmentos. —les explicaba mientras veía como más aves se acercaban a donde estaban ellos. — ¡Debemos deshacernos de ellas!

— Entendido, yo me hare cargo. — Miroku se acercó al borde del peñasco mientras quitaba el guante que cubría su mano. —Aquellos que no deseen morir, ¡Apártense! — les advirtió para después abrir su mano, la cual tenía una especie de agujero negro que absorbió a todas las aves del paraíso.

— ¡Impresionante! — la tribu de los hombres lobo observaba lo sucedido. — ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? — se preguntaban al ver que todas las aves que les tenían rodeados desaparecieron en un instante.

— Hermano, vámonos de aquí. — alegó una de las partes humanoides de aquella ave. — Si, pero antes de eso... — se alejó un poco. — Tenemos que quitarle el fragmento.

El líder de esas aves se fue sigilosamente de allí.

— ¡Orejas de perro, apareces en el momento menos indicado! — miraba con odio a InuYasha. — ¡No tengo tiempo para aniquilarte, por eso voy a fingir que no te he visto, pero, lárgate de una maldita vez! — iba a continuar con su misión de exterminar a aquella ave. — A menos que te quedes a esperarme allí abajo idiota, eso sí tienes las suficientes agallas como para pelear conmigo.

— Cierra la boca. — le espeto ya cansado de su arrogancia. — El que salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas la última vez, fuiste tú.

El lobo simplemente se giró para encargarse de aquella ave.

— No te muevas de allí, te destrozaré. — gruñó. —Te las ingeniaste muy bien para secuestrar a Mitsuki, ¡Te voy a hacer pagar por ello!

— ¡Maldito! — esta vez fue Hikaru el que le gritó. — ¡Más te vale que no le haya ocurrido nada malo!

— ¿Mitsuki? — se giró enojado a enfrentarlos, había tolerado ese abrazo porque tenía que matar primero a esa ave, pero no toleraría que la separarán de su lado. — ¡Escúchenme bien, no me molesta que le miren, por esta vez dejaré que se larguen de aquí, pero no se atrevan a tocar a mi prometida! — les advirtió, en especial al humano que se encontraba allí.

— ¿Su prometida? — ninguno entendía nada de lo que decía aquel lobo, en que momento ellos dos se habían desposado.

— ¡Tiene todas las cualidades que le hacen perfecta para quedarse conmigo! — miro a Mitsuki y esta se encontraba sonrojada y confundida.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho!? — preguntaron al unísono, no podían creer InuYasha y Hikaru lo que aquel lobo les decía.

—Señorita Mitsuki, ¿Qué nos puede decir? — le preguntó el monje al ver que esta estaba mirando aquella escena confundida y a la vez sonrojada.

— ¡E-eso es mentira!, yo jamás he aceptado tal cosa. — Hikaru se giró a ver molesto a aquel hombre que osaba decir que su hermana era su esposa, sin su consentimiento.

— ¡Maldito! — InuYasha se giró a verle con gran ira en su mirar, sujetando más fuerte la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? — esta vez Hikaru igual se estaba preparando para atacar a ese lobo, tomando entre sus manos el arco dispuesto a lanzar una flecha.

— ¡No es mentira, Mitsuki será mi esposa! —les espeto ya cansado de sus tonterías. — ¡Me he enamorado de ella! — por su parte la joven mencionada no lograba comprender nada.

Su rostro reflejaba confusión total.

¿Ese lobo se enamoró de ella así de simple?

No podía creer que bastará sólo un día para que sintiera algo por ella.

Le parecía más que era un capricho, a que se hubiese enamorado de verdad.

Aunque podían ser ciertos esos sentimientos.

Si sus sueños, eran premoniciones, hasta ese momento más de una ya se había vuelto realidad.

Desde el momento en que se encontraron, ese pequeño hilo del destino, comenzó a forjarse.

Sólo que ambos lo desconocían.

¿No?

— Mitsuki, será más feliz si permanece a mi lado, es mejor que estar con un humano tan debilucho como tú. — señalo a Hikaru esta vez, quien no comprendía por qué se lo decía a él. — ¡Tengo pensado matarte para que Mitsuki, se olvide por completo de ti! — todos estaban confundidos al ver que Koga se refería al hermano de ella como su rival de amor. — De esa forma, mi querida Mitsuki, ¡Nada impedirá que cautive tu corazón y logres amarme como yo a ti! — una risa surgió de este tras decir su plan perfecto para conseguir a su amada y sus camaradas comenzaban a apoyarle.

—Debemos admitir que es persistente. — dijo el pequeño Kitsune que se encontraba en la espalda del monje.

—Sí, debo admitir que envidio su personalidad— le contestó Miroku, para después girar a ver a la joven quien se encontraba más que avergonzada por las palabras del lobo, por su parte Kagome y Sango, sólo miraban aquella escena confundidas, después obtendrían más detalles de la joven.

— ¡Lobo miserable!, No haces más que repetir su nombre, Mitsuki esto, Mitsuki aquello, ¡Te has tomado demasiada confianza! — ya estaba harto de tanta charlatanería por parte del lobo, por lo que corrió dispuesto a atacarlo, por lo que comenzó a seguirlo.

—Eres un iluso, ya te dije que estaba ocupado ahora. — vio como el hanyou le perseguía. — ¡Luego me encargo de ti! — continúo saltando hacia la cima, para enfrentar a aquella ave.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! — exclamó el lobo, destrozando con sus garras a aquellas aves.

— Señorita Mitsuki. — le hablo uno de aquellos lobos. — Venga por aquí.

— Estar en este lugar significa ser presa de las aves del paraíso. — explicó el otro.

— Ustedes no la llevarán a ningún lugar. — su hermano se colocó delante de ella.

— Cuidado. — grito otro de los lobos al ver que unas aves se aproximaban a ellos.

— Hiraikotsu. — la taijina lanzó su boomerang.

— ¿Están bien? — ambos asintieron.

— Lo siento, pero no iré con ustedes. — les dijo la menor a aquel par de amigos del lobo.

Tomo una de las flechas y la coloco en arco, lista para ser lanzada.

— Pero... — ella frunció el ceño.

— No me iré, no permitiré que me obliguen a ponerme a salvo, mientras todos están en peligro. — le espeto.

— Koga nos ha dicho que le mantengamos a salvo. — espeto Hakkaku.

Las aves comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo rodeando a todo el grupo, cada uno tendría que encargarse de alguno.

El bonzo no podía usar su agujero negro debido a que todos estaban demasiado cerca y corrían el peligro de ser absorbidos.

— Lo sé. — lanzó la flecha a una de esas aves. — Pero yo no tengo que obedecerle.

— Entonces no tenemos otra opción. — alegó Ginta, tomando entre sus manos un arma. — Tendremos que protegerle de esas aves en su territorio.

Ella sonrió al ver que entendían que no se iría por ningún motivo de allí.

Miroku se alejó un poco de todos y absorbió a todas esas aves que rondaban por encima.

—Un fragmento de la perla. — Kagome sentía que estaba cerca y no se trataba de los que aquel hombre lobo tenía en su posesión.

— ¡Koga, esa ave se encuentra más arriba! — le gritó Mitsuki, al ver la posición en la que se ubicaba el fragmento, todos le miraron extrañados de que estuviera cooperando con aquel hombre.

— ¿Ha dicho Koga? — InuYasha realmente no comprendía nada, se supone que iba a hacerle pagar por secuestrar a esa niña y resulta que están trabajando juntos, para lidiar contra esas aves.

— " _¿Más arriba?, pero si estoy por llegar a la cima_ ". — se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la joven, no era nada bueno el que no se encontrará y efectivamente esa criatura le ataco desde el aire, pero este la esquivo rápidamente, sin embargo, la criatura continuaba tratando de devorarlo.

— Te tragaremos junto con los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. — exclamó el ave.

— Estuve esperando a que se acercaran. —el lobo salto hacia ellos.

— ¡Vamos a comerte! — abrió su boca, dispuesto a capturarlo.

— ¡Veamos qué te parece esto! — incrusto aquella arma que traía consigo en el hocico de ese demonio, el cual fácilmente logro romperlo de una mordida, logro evitar que le tomaran del brazo. — Maldición.

— Que pérdida de tiempo. — espeto con molestia el ave. —¿Eh? — giraron su vista al sentir como su ala era desgarrada.

— _"¿En qué momento llego aquí?"_ — vio como el ave centraba su atención en él. — Lo que sea que estés haciendo bestia, te estoy agradecido. — ataco a una de las cabezas humanoides, separándola del cuerpo.

—Maldito. — espeto aquella criatura. — ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a mi... — no pudo terminar su frase, gracias a que el hanyou lo empujo contra la montaña causándole más heridas en su ala, cuando iba a atacarlo nuevamente este comenzó a atravesar el interior de esa montaña, ocasionando que este y el lobo sufrieran heridas por los escombros.

— ¡InuYasha! — gritaron los amigos del hanyou al ver que este no salía de los escombros.

— ¡Koga! — los camaradas de este se alegraron de verlo, al deshacerse de esos pedazos de rocas.

— " _El fragmento se está alejando_ ". — sentía como su presencia era más débil.

— ¡Maldición! — observo como se alejaba aquella ave, se estaba regenerando por el poder del fragmento. — ¡Esta huyendo! — escucho el sonido de las rocas cayendo detrás de él.

— ¡Oye, Koga! — le grito molesto el hanyou, logrando que este girara su vista hacia él. — Prepárate para morir, maldito.

—¡Oh, Bestia! — se sorprendió al verlo allí frente a él. — Así que estas vivo. — espeto con molestia y burla.

— ¡No me interesa para nada matar a esa ave! — le aclaro molesto de que anteriormente le agradeciera que haya atacado al ave. — ¡Te mataré aquí mismo!

— Esa ave me las pagará... — ignoro por completo al hanyou, levantándose y viendo en dirección en la que el ave huyó. — Así que me iré ahora y le pediré a Mitsuki que lo busque después. — se encontraba demasiado tranquilo.

— Desgraciado, aún sigues con eso. — InuYasha elevo su espada ya harto de que el lobo creyera que esa muchacha era de su propiedad.

— Por supuesto, Mitsuki ahora es mi mujer. — su molestia se hizo presente, al ver que esa bestia no entendía aún que era de él. — ¡No dejaré que nadie más la tenga! — planeaba dejar su marca en ella pronto.

— Ella no quiere quedarse contigo. — le espetó molesto el hermano de ella, ya había dejado claro que no había aceptado nada.

— ¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión! — gruñó el lobo.

— ¡Koga, yo no he aceptado nada! — la muchacha estaba harta de toda esa situación, primero la secuestra, después le quiero obligar a ser su esposa y ahora se cree ya con todo el derecho de decidir por ella.

— Mitsuki. — exclamó Koga con algo de molestia hacia ella. — _"¿En verdad dudas de mi palabra?, ¿O quieres estar más con ese humano qué conmigo? "_ — le veía fijamente.

— Todo esto me parece confuso. — susurró Kagome.

— Lo mejor será irnos de este lugar. — no quería un enfrentamiento entre esos tres, además esas aves seguían rondando por el sitio.

—A pesar de que está diciendo eso... — la exterminadora había notado que de cierto modo estaba defendiendo al lobo, al evitar que existiera una pelea entre el hanyou y él.

— ¿Cuál es la verdadera situación, Shippo? — el bonzo miro al pequeño kitsune, ya que este era él que más información tenía, al ser secuestrado junto a la muchacha. — ¿Qué sucedió entre la señorita Mitsuki y el joven Koga?

— No lo sé, cuando yo logré escapar, no había sucedido nada eso. — musito el pequeño, al parecer muchas cosas sucedieron tras su escape, Kagome por su parte estaba intentando obtener información de la menor, pero esta repetía una y otra vez que no había sucedido nada entre ellos.

— Tú... maldito idiota. — el hanyou no estaba de acuerdo en irse, por lo menos no hasta que le propinara una buena golpiza a ese lobo. — Has escuchado ya, no piensa quedarse y si intentas oponerte...

— ¿¡Tienes algún problema con eso!? — le interrumpió tras burlarse, no permitiría que se llevaran a la muchacha. — ¡Estoy enamorado de ella y no pienso dejar que la separen de mi lado! — para él, ya era su mujer, no importaba si ella o los demás se oponían. — Se lo he dicho claramente antes.

— Maldito... — por más que quisiera callarlo de alguna manera, sabía que era imposible un humano contra un demonio, estaba claro quien ganaría, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le molestaban las palabras de aquel lobo, después de todo era común que como hermano mayor sintiera celos y no quisiera a esa clase de hombres cerca de su hermana menor.

— Mitsuki. — musito el lobo.

La menor alzó su mirada al escuchar su nombre.

— Es capaz de ver los fragmentos, ha demostrado tener valor y coraje, además es una buena mujer y es leal a los suyos. — comenzó a decir las cualidades que veía en ella. — Sin contar que es hermosa. — la aludida comenzó a sonrojarse a más no poder, por su parte él formo una sonrisa al ver esa expresión en la muchacha.

Tenía esperanza en que existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que ella se sintiera nerviosa por causa de él.

—Señorita Mitsuki. — el bonzo trataba de despabilarle, al ver que esta estaba con su mirada fija en el líder de los lobos y con su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Ambos ojizarcos mantenían una conexión visual, el lobo sabía perfectamente que su camino se cruzó con esa joven por alguna razón.

Y quería descubrir cual era.

—Mitsuki. — su hermano comenzó a pasar su mano frente a sus ojos, para así romper ese contacto visual que tenían ese par.

— ¿Eh? — el menor parpadeo un par de veces. — ¿Qué demonios? — susurro al darse cuenta de la tontería que había hecho.

Estaba segura de que había hecho que ese lobo lo malinterpretara.

¿Quién declaraba así de simple sus sentimientos al aire frente a tantas personas?

Jamás lo había presenciado, hasta ese día.

Y era claro que iba a estar más que sorprendida y sonrojada, más por el hecho de que fuera a ella a quien se lo dijeran.

— Yo... — comenzó a hablar sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Sentía como su rostro ardía.

— Lo mejor será irnos en este momento. — la tomo del brazo antes de que hiciera la locura de hacer caso a las palabras de ese demonio, el lobo descendió tras indicarles a sus camaradas que los detuvieran.

—¡Quítale tus manos de encima! — exclamo el líder, mirando fijamente al humano con gran odio. — ¡Ella se va a quedar junto a mí!

— ¡No quiere quedarse contigo! — la colocó detrás de él, no pensaba dejarla allí con esos demonios que en algún momento podrían cambiar de opinión y matarla. — Así que lárgate a tu maldita madriguera, lobo apestoso.

— Maldito, te mataré para que ya no puedas interferir entre ella y yo nuevamente. — comenzó a tronar los dedos de sus manos, disfrutaría quitarle la vida, si eso significaba obtener a la muchacha como recompensa. — Así que, si valoras tu vida, será mejor que te marches sin ella.

—Creo que esa es nuestra línea. — espeto molesto el hanyou mientras blandía su espada en dirección al lobo. — ¡No es un juguete que puedas manejar a tu antojo! — el lobo esquivaba con gran facilidad sus ataques.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, orejas de perro? — no comprendía por qué se entrometía en sus asuntos si al único que debía exterminar inmediatamente era al humano ese y no al inugami que tenía frente a él, recibió un gruñido como respuesta. — No entiendo los motivos por los que te entrometes, aun sabiendo que Mitsuki estará mejor y será más feliz conmigo, que con un simple humano.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que tiene contra mí? — giro a ver a su hermana, tras percatarse de que él quería exterminarlo. — ¿Por qué me mira a mi como su principal rival? — el bonzo parecía examinar la situación, hasta que comprendió que el lobo había confundido en gran medida las cosas, al ser la muchacha secuestrada al primero en gritarle para pedir ayuda fue a su hermano, además era obvio que se refugiaría en la persona que más conocía y quien mejor que su propia sangre.

— Eso es debido a... — fue interrumpida.

— Parece que ha confundido las cosas, piensa que eres un pretendiente de la señorita Mitsuki. — explicó el bonzo, Hikaru miró a su hermana, ahora las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

— Es natural que un yōkai quiera eliminar a aquella persona que ha cautivado el corazón de la hembra que les interesa. — añadió la taijina, después de todo era la que más conocía sobre los demonios.

— Hikaru. — vio cómo su hermano la volvía a colocar nuevamente detrás de él, al ver como el lobo seguía con su mirada fija en ellos.

— No permitiré que te ponga una mano encima. — no mostró temor alguno a aquel demonio. — Me da igual que malinterprete las cosas, no puedo permitir que te vuelva a llevar con él.

Estaba seguro de que, una vez que se marcharan ese lobo se olvidaría de ella y jamás le volverían a ver.

— No te preocupes, Hikaru. — giro su vista al demonio. — Yo me encargaré de él. — sabía perfectamente la gran desventaja que tendría el menor ante un demonio y más si era alguien tan inexperto como ese muchacho.

Después de todo si venían de la época de Kagome, no sabrían combatir adecuadamente, pues no estaban acostumbrados a la guerra.

— Así que piensas sacrificarte por él, bestia. — sonrió burlonamente el lobo, le había dado la oportunidad de marcharse, pero ahora podría arreglar cuentas con él, por matar a sus lobos. — De acuerdo, primero me encargaré de ti y después de ese sujeto.

— ¿Crees que eres más fuerte que yo? — el hanyou estaba ya harto de la soberbia que tenía ese lobo. — ¡No me hagas reír! — Kagome no sabía cómo impedir esa pelea, ya que InuYasha no era de los que desistían de un combate.

— InuYasha, detente. — le grito, pero este la ignoro por completo, no pensaba perder la oportunidad de obtener los fragmentos de la perla. — ¡No he sido lastimada, no hay necesidad de pelear! — la menor sólo quería evitar más conflictos por su culpa.

— ¡Ese no es el motivo! — espeto molesto el inugami, girando a verlas. — Debo acabar con él o nunca estaré satisfecho, además le quitare los fragmentos. — en un principio subió la montaña para buscarlo, antes de que capturaran a la menor, ahora que lo tenía frente a él y no dejaría que se fuera ileso, además le arrebataría los fragmentos de la perla.

— Ya te lo he dicho, sólo eliminare a ese humano, para que Mitsuki, ya no tenga ninguna razón para dudar. — Su vista se centraba en la muchacha y ésta veía todo con gran confusión y temor.

Quería detener de una vez toda esa pelea que había provocado indirectamente.

— Si tanto insistes en interponerte también, no me queda más remedio que acabar contigo. — se colocó en posición de defensa al notar que el inugami no desistiría. —Sólo espérame Mitsuki, cuando termine con esta bestia, eliminare a ese humano y así serás libre para enamorarte de mí.

— Es muy insistente. — exclamo la taijina al escuchar las palabras del Ōkami Yōkai.

— Además engreído. — añadió el monje para después ambos girar a ver a la muchacha que no sabía que responder.

— Ya me has hartado. — intento dañarlo con su espada, pero sólo destruyo el sitio sobre el cual estaba parado el lobo. — Te estas tomando demasiadas confianzas. — blandía su espada una y otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado, no lograba dañarlo por la velocidad que este tenía.

— Heh. — se burló al esquivar nuevamente su espada. — Te tengo. — logro darle una patada en el rostro, lanzándole contra el suelo. — Esto es tan fácil, que te arrancare sin dificultad la cabeza, bestia. — iba a atacar al inugami con sus garras, pero este lo esquivo a tiempo, viendo como el suelo era destrozado con facilidad.

Mitsuki sintió unas leves pulsaciones acercándose a donde ellos estaban.

— _"Esto es..."_ — Kagome buscaba la dirección en la que se encontraba el fragmento de la perla. — _"No lo encuentro"_ — por más que examinaba el cielo en busca de esa ave, no se veía por ningún sitio. — El fragmento está cerca, pero no parece que este volando.

— Kagome, no sólo vuelan esas criaturas. — le informo la menor, ella también había sentido el fragmento, hasta que vio el resplandor en un área cercana en la que estaban aquel par peleando. — ¡Koga, InuYasha, el fragmento esta sobre ustedes! — la miko del futuro se giró a ver al punto que indicaba la muchacha y era verdad, de allí provenía el resplandor, estaba en el interior de la montaña y no encontraba la lógica de eso, se suponía que era un ave.

— ¿El fragmento? — ambos alzaron su vista y observaron como esa ave salía de la parte superior de la montaña, atacándolos a ambos, capturo el brazo de Koga por un descuido de él y emprendiendo vuelo.

— ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano! — le exclamo molesto, la herida de este no se había regenerado con los fragmentos, al parecer eran dos demonios en un solo cuerpo y uno de estos ya había perdido la vida gracias a él. — ¡Te lo arrancaré!

—¡Koga! — la menor y el resto de la manada gritaron al ver como esa ave se llevaba al muchacho. — Debemos hacer algo, lo matará — tomó una flecha, tenía que ayudarle de alguna forma.

— ¡Demonios! — logro romper los colmillos de aquel monstruo con una patada, consiguiendo liberarse, pero con una herida y la pérdida del fragmento que yacía incrustado en su brazo. — _"¡Ha logrado arrancármelo!"._ — se impactó contra el suelo de la montaña, trato de levantarse y pudo ver que el ave estaba acercándose a él.

La muchacha al escuchar que este se había logrado librar de esa criatura, vio como caía al suelo. — El fragmento de su brazo ya no está... — los demás Ōkami Yōkai giraron a verla sin poder creer lo que decía, uno de los tres fragmentos de su líder, le fue arrebatado. — Koga. — iban a acercarse a él para ayudarlo.

— ¡No se acerquen a mí! — les ordeno a todos causando que se frenaran y detuvieran a la muchacha. — Esa ave volverá pronto, yo soy su único objetivo. — se levantó con gran dificultad, su brazo estaba herido y levantarse había sido doloroso.

— Pero tus heridas... — este ignoro a la muchacha, tenía asuntos más importantes en ese momento que preocuparse por unas simples heridas, éste intento subir con gran dificultad a lo más alto de la montaña, el dolor de su brazo no le permitía moverse libremente y fue nuevamente atacado por esa ave al no poderlo esquivar a tiempo y lanzándolo contra el suelo de la cima de la montaña.

— Volverá a atacarme, quiere los fragmentos de mis piernas. — sujeto su brazo sintiendo el inmenso dolor de la herida. — ¡Oye bestia!, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? — observo que InuYasha se había detenido frente a él.

— ¡Fíjate muy bien lobo rabioso, te voy a demostrar lo que mi fuerza es capaz de hacer! — empuño su espada.

—Ahora tengo dos fragmentos de la perla. — decía aquella ave. — Hermano, pude conseguir otro y siento como el poder fluye en el interior. — en sus fauces se encontraban los dos fragmentos de la perla.

— " _Necesito encontrar la órbita, que ayuda a expulsar todo el poder"._ — se preparó para utilizar su habilidad con la espada. — Viento Cortante, ¡Allí esta! —desintegro por completo a ese demonio, mientras que el lobo le miraba sorprendido por aquella técnica.

Por su parte Mitsuki había logrado subir a la cima de aquella montaña con ayuda de Kirara, Sango le había acompañado en caso de que requiriera ayuda, al descender la menor, observo que aquel hombre lobo estaba herido por lo que corrió a ayudarle.

Sé detuvo al notar un pequeño brillo cerca y sin que nadie se percatara, tomó el fragmento y retomó su camino para ayudar a Koga, quien sonrió al verle preocupada por él.

—Tranquila, estaré bien. — le restó importancia, no quería que le mirará con esa expresión. — Es sólo una pequeña herida.

—No es sólo una pequeña herida. — alegó la joven mientras le ayudo a levantarse, Sango le ayudó a subir a Kirara y Kagome estaba tratando de calmar a InuYasha, que descendió al lugar donde se encontraban los demás hombres lobo, esperando que bajarán con aquel lobo.

— ¡Acabaste con el más grande con un movimiento de tu espada! — el pequeño Shippo se encontraba sorprendido de lo que el hanyou había hecho.

—Veo que haz dominado el viento cortante. — Miroku igualmente estaba sorprendido del progreso que había logrado su amigo.

—¡Así es! — respondió con orgullo el hanyou, para ver frente a ellos, descender a Kirara, que traía a las mujeres y aquel apestoso lobo en su lomo. — Muy bien. — una sonrisa surgió en su rostro mientras apartaba a los hombres lobo de su camino. —Después de haberme desecho de esa ave que tanto intervenía, saldare esas cuentas pendientes que tenemos lobo.

—Yo también tengo unas cuantas deudas con ese maldito lobo. — Hikaru se colocó al lado de InuYasha viendo con gran odio al que secuestro a su hermana, para después sorprenderse de como su hermana tenía en sus brazos a ese demonio. — ¿¡Por qué lo estas abrazado!?

—Saldarán unas cuentas. — Kagome los detuvo, en especial a InuYasha para que no hiriera más a ese lobo. — No ven lo delicada que esta la situación.

— Se encuentra herido, ¿no lo ven? — musito Mitsuki, tratando de curarle la herida.

— Está herida, es insignificante para mí. — trato de levantarse para encarar al par que osaba desafiarlo.

— Koga, te harás más daño. — intento detenerle, pero su hermano y el hanyou no entendían por qué le protegía.

—Les demostraré, que puedo acabar con ustedes. — comenzó a levantarse con dificultades. — Aunque sólo use mi brazo izquierdo.

—Te burlas de mí verdad. — InuYasha estuvo dispuesto a atacarle. — ¡Prepárate! — estaba a punto de darle una golpiza.

— Koga. — exclamaron los lobos al verle caer. — No podrás en esa condición.

— ¡InuYasha, abajo! — pero fue detenido por Kagome, causando que se estampará contra el suelo.

—Aprovechen la oportunidad para escapar. — les sugirió la miko a los demás.

— Koga, larguémonos de aquí. — tomaron entre sus brazos a su líder para llevárselo a su guarida, antes de irse estos les agradecieron a ambas mujeres.

— Tengan cuidado. — susurró ver que se lo llevaban de aquel sitio.

— ¡Esperen! —les gritó InuYasha desde el suelo. —¡Cobardes! — vio cómo estos se alejaban rápidamente.

— ¡Déjenme ir, aplastaré a ese orejas de perro! — le tenían sujetado entre varios.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes. — les espeto Ginta. — Ese tal InuYasha no es un demonio ordinario, derrotó con demasiada facilidad al jefe de las aves del paraíso.

— Maldición. — gruñó. — _"InuYasha, no creas que esto se quedará así."_

— ¿Por qué les dejaste escapar? —su tono era de molestia.

— Es-estaban heridos. —le respondió Kagome un nerviosa, no sabía realmente por qué dejo que se fueran con facilidad, si ella igualmente estaba molesta de que raptaran a Mitsuki.

— ¿Acaso se han vuelto locas? —cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos.

— Estoy bien en este momento, ya no hay razón para herirles. — agregó la menor, mientras su hermano le miraba exigiendo una explicación.

— No ha sido tan malo. — la miko trató de calmarle.

— ¿Qué no fue tan malo? — se levantó del suelo y encararle. — ¡Te has vuelto loca, casi le mata al secuestrarle! — su tono de ira se hacía presente.

— Es cierto... — murmuró. — Aunque podría decirse que me cuidaron y protegieron. — su voz sonaba con un poco de nervios, sabía que creerían que le estaba defendiendo.

Y en parte era así, no quería que hubiese una pelea por causa suya.

— Yo digo que se interesó por el muchacho. — comentó la exterminadora.

— Y después de aquella declaración de amor, dudo mucho que ella llegue a odiarlo. — el monje Miroku suspiro con resignación, mientras que InuYasha estaba conteniéndose de no hacer entrar en razón a aquella joven.

Por su parte, Hikaru fulmino a ambos con la mirada.

— ¡Sólo dicen tonterías! — el hanyou se giró para no hacer nada contra aquella muchacha, después de todo él no era quien para meterse en sus decisiones.

Mitsuki por su parte tomo su mochila que había terminado en el suelo, tras haber ayudado a los Ōkami Yōkai.

Camino hasta el corcel y busco entre las pertenencias de su hermano aquella pequeña caja cubierta con un sello.

Guardo el fragmento, después de todo no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos, era del lobo.

Kagome estaba buscándolo, pero no logro encontrarlo y supuso que aquel lobo o algunos de los suyos se lo había llevado.

— Tengo que hablar contigo. — su hermano colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella ya presentía lo que ocurriría.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? — ella dio un leve suspiro al escuchar la pregunta.

— Nada. — afirmó.

— ¿Si no ha sucedido nada, por qué demonios le defiendes? — frunció el ceño. — ¿Te enamoraste de ese demonio?

— Claro que no. — espeto molesta. — Él sólo me ordenó ser su esposa, pero yo me he negado. — alegó. — La razón por la que le defendí era porque se encontraba herido.

— Deberías dejar de ser tan blanda con las personas. — bufó molesto. — En cuanto a ese hombre, ¿quiere decir que volverá?

— No lo sé. — respondió. — Es probable que le veamos en otra ocasión. — sabía que así sería, querría recuperar su fragmento después de todo.

El mayor sólo exclamó un leve grito de frustración.

— Creí que, si yo llevaba la perla, tu estarías a salvo. — sus ojos reflejaban culpa.

— Hikaru... — susurró.

— Lo siento, no pude evitar que te llevará. — vio como apretaba sus puños.

— No tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene. — afirmó ella. — Así que no te atormentes con ello. — le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. — Esta época es distinta a la nuestra, aquí las personas están acostumbradas a lidiar con los demonios, nosotros no. — le ánimo.

Él sonrió levemente, después de todo tenía razón.

— ¿No se abrió tu herida? — ella sólo negó. — ¿Y no sufriste alguna otra?

Hasta donde ella sabía no, por lo que volvió a negar.

— Menos mal. —musito.

— Al parecer, Koga recupero su fragmento. — les informó Kagome, aquello causó la molestia del inugami.

La miko giro su vista hacia ambos hermanos.

— Quizá lo tomó alguno de los suyos. — alegó el mayor con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Es lo más probable. — la miko medito un poco las cosas. — Puede que regrese por el otro que buscaba y por ti.

Mitsuki solo dio un suspiro, sabía que podría pasar, pero esperaba que no fuese así.

Aunque...

Sus sueños indicaban que ambos iban a seguirse encontrado.

Recordó otro par de orbes azules, sólo que estos en vez de ser celestes era de una tonalidad cobalto.

— ¿Quién será esa otra persona? — susurró para sí misma.

Había demasiadas incógnitas, a las cuales tendría que encontrarles una respuesta.

Y las más grandes de ellas era el motivo por el que estaba allí y sobre todo, por que la perla se encontraba en su interior.

Así como aquel ser demoníaco de ojos carmín.

Si el destino había sido alterado, debía existir una razón.

—Kagome. — le hablo Sango. — InuYasha aún está molesto, por haber dejado que los lobos escaparán. — vieron que el hanyou estaba sentado sin dirigirles una palabra.

—Oye, InuYasha. — se sentó junto a él. — Perdón por dejar que se marcharán, pero estaban gravemente heridos.

—Tal vez hubiera sido preferible, no venir a rescatarla. — giro su vista hacia otro lado aún enfadado, mientras que la miko no lograba entender nada. — Se encontraba al parecer muy feliz con él y además tú también le protegiste.

— ¿Te preocupa el hecho de que evitará que lo matará?, después de todo él estaba cuidando de Mitsuki, a pesar de que la rapto, eso quiere decir que si se preocupaba por ella. —decía mientras analizaba la situación.

— Quizás tu querías estar en su lugar — se levantó molesto de aquel sitio, alzando un poco su voz hacia a la miko. — Además es fácil engañar a una mocosa con tantas palabras...

— _"Eso es lo que le preocupaba"_ — observó el rostro enojado del hanyou. —InuYasha, a mí no me interesa alguien como él y estoy segura de que Mitsuki no caerá con palabras bonitas solamente, no hay de qué preocuparse, no seas celoso.

— Yo... ¡Yo no estoy preocupado en lo más mínimo ni estoy celoso! —evito mirarla a los ojos. — ¡Esas cosas no me interesan, lo mejor será olvidarlo! — se cruzó de brazos y Ahome sólo suspiro. — Oye, ¿en serio no te intereso nada de eso en lo absolito?, acabas de decir que eran palabras bonitas. — le miró realmente confundida.

—InuYasha. — su tono de voz era dulce. — ¡¿Me puedes decir de qué diablos estas dudado?!, en ningún momento he dicho que quisiera que él me dijera esas cosas, ¿verdad? — le espetó molesta por los comentarios que había hecho.

— ¿¡Por qué siempre buscas algo para molestarte conmigo!? — le encaro, respondiéndole igualmente enojado.

— ¡Porque siempre malinterpretas las cosas! — todos sus compañeros veían aquella discusión sin lograr entender lo que sucedía.

— ¡Ay!, ¡Cierra la boca, no quiero volver a ver tu horrible cara! — le objeto con gran ira. — ¡Vete lo más lejos que te puedas!

—De acuerdo. — le dijo tranquila para después mirar a la exterminadora. — ¡Sango! — esta le pregunto lo que quería. — ¿Me prestas a Kirara? — le respondió de manera afirmativa.

— ¡Ay sí!, ahora resulta que querrás que te digan todas esas cosas absurdas también. — le miro con sospecha y enojo en su mirada.

— ¡Voy a regresar a mi casa! — le espeto enojada. — ¡Tonto! — aquel grito resonó por toda la montaña, Kagome subió al lomo de Kirara, para poder dirigirse al pozo.

— ¡Me dio miedo, pero que mal carácter! — decía el pequeño Shippo sorprendido del carácter que poseía la miko.

— ¡Cla-claro que no da miedo! — el hanyou se encontraba en el suelo, sujetándose de una roca. — ¡Esa mujer no da nada de miedo!

— Creo que deberíamos haberle acompañado. — dijo el mayor de los hermanos viendo como la mujer se alejaba, mientras que la menor sólo asintió.

—No hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí. — alegó ella. — Apenas nuestro viaje ha iniciado, es nuestro tercer día aquí.

—Es cierto, pero han ocurrido demasiadas cosas en tampoco tiempo. — Hikaru quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese sitio.

No le agradaba la idea de que ese lobo volviera a raptar a su hermana.

—Es hora de irnos. — les informo la taijina.

Descendieron la montaña, en el día apenas iniciaba, pero el cansancio en sus rostros era notorio, no habían descansado debido a la batalla contra aquellas aves y Kagome había buscado por todo el lugar el fragmento, sin obtener resultados.

A pesar de estar agotados, no quisieron detenerse a descansar, querían llegar antes del anochecer a la aldea.

—Hikaru... — le llamó. — ¿Qué sucedió con el caballo? — apenas había caído en cuenta de que este no se encontraba y le parecía extraño.

—Le he dejado libre, no podía arriesgarlo a llevarlo al territorio de esos demonios. — alego. — Estaba demasiado tenso.

—¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo? — estaba preocupada, temía que alguien lo hubiese tomado o un demonio lo devorase.

—No lo sé. — musito con la misma preocupación surgiendo de él.

— Espero que nada malo le pasará. — miraba en los alrededores, en caso de poder verle por allí.

Pero no había nada.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era desear que se encontrará bien.

— ¿Está bien que Kagome vaya sola? — le cuestiono a la taijina.

— No es la primera vez que pelean, así que sí, Kagome estará bien, además Kirara esta con ella — afirmó.

Escucharon a lo lejos los aullidos de los lobos, eso indicaba que había llegado sin contratiempos a su guarida, lo que hizo que Mitsuki embozará una sonrisa.

Al parecer se encontraban a salvo.

* * *

 **~Ohayo.**

 **Antes que nada, unas cuantas aclaraciones (debido a una serie de dudas que han tenido lectores que han visto el anime con otro doblaje que es el castellano):**

 **En cada uno de los capítulos que son pertenecientes a la trama original, yo he estado tomando referencias del manga y del anime (éste último en tres idiomas, japonés con subtítulos, castellano y el latino).**

 **Estoy más familiarizada con el doblaje latino (debido a que con el que crecí y es el que más me gusta en cuanto actores de doblaje), pero estoy intentando intercalar los apodos que InuYasha y Koga se dicen el uno al otro.**

 **Puesto que originalmente es "Orejas de Perro" o "Cachorro" los que Koga llega a decirle la mayor parte del tiempo, que fue traducido como "Chucho" en Castellano y como "Bestia" en Latinoamérica.**

 **Por su parte InuYasha usa los apelativos de "Lobo sarnoso, apestoso o rabioso", así como el de "Sarnocito" en Latinoamérica.**

 **Ahora, sobre los enfrentamientos de ambos, Koga en el manga si llega a tener una ventaja mayor sobre InuYasha, por lo que he decidido respetarlo. (No porque sea una historia de Koga, sino por el hecho de que un demonio puro tiene más fuerza que un híbrido y más con los fragmentos, Ej.: Sesshomaru y su propio hermano InuYasha).**

 **Cualquier otra duda que lleguen a tener pueden decírmela e intentaré aclararla.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Ladi Jupiter.**

 **Para aquellos que tengan la duda, si continúan aún las historias, no pienso cancelarlas ni pausarlas y mucho menos eliminarlas, es sólo que no actualizó tan seguido, tenganme paciencia, por favor, no tengo en ocasiones mucho tiempo libre entre las clases y tareas de la universidad y entre el trabajo, cuando llego a tenerlo aprovecho y me dedicó a editar los capítulos, por eso, también trato de hacerlos cada vez más largos y de forma en que ustedes estén contentos y les guste el resultado del capitulo al final de todo.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura, esto incluye los anteriores capítulos, ya que me he dado a la tarea de releerlos una y otra vez, incluso después de publicarlos, en esto mismo quiero informarles que les aparecerán notificaciones de actualización y es porque estaré realizando las correcciones y ediciones necesarias, de antemano agradezco su comprensión.**

 **Espero les guste y dejen un comentario (review), me gustaría saber su opinión sobre cómo va la historia, además eso me alentaría a continuar escribiendo y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad: AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

 **Les recuerdo que la petición de Beta-reader continúa aún abierta.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo \ (^—^) /**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

 **-Ari :3**

 **Oyasumi Dreamers ~**


	9. Guardián

*** Aviso: Este capítulo contiene el lyrics/letra de una canción ( I don't wanna live forever), si gustan pueden leerlo con la música en el pedazo exacto donde inicia, en la aparte de abajo intentaré aclarar un poco porque he escogido esa canción para este capítulo en específico sin spoilear demasiado, gracias por su atención. ***

* * *

Escucharon a lo lejos los aullidos de los lobos, eso indicaba que había llegado sin contratiempos a su guarida, lo que hizo que Mitsuki embozará una sonrisa.

Al parecer se encontraban a salvo.

— Muero de hambre. — exclamó el pequeño Kitsune.

El hanyou simplemente le ignoró y siguió caminando.

— Deberíamos detenernos un rato a comer algo, InuYasha. — el bonzo intento persuadirlo.

— De acuerdo. — podía notarse la molestia en su voz, al parecer aún seguía enojado por la discusión que había ocurrido entre Kagome y él.

Mitsuki sólo observaba a ambos, en especial al peli plata, antes de que se marchará, junto al bonzo y su hermano para ir en búsqueda de alimentos.

Sango y ella se dedicaron a prender una fogata para cocinar los alimentos, sacó de su mochila un poco de té enlatado y se lo extendió.

Le parecía completamente extraño que no continuarán la búsqueda de los fragmentos, si ya habían confirmado que ella al igual que Kagome podía sentir su presencia, aunque quizá el inugami no quería continuar su búsqueda sin la azabache.

Además, intuía que su hermano quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de las montañas del este, era claro que cuanto más alejados estuvieran de los lobos, más tranquilo estaría.

— ¿Sucede algo? — cuestionó la castaña al verla sumida en sus pensamientos, ella negó levemente. — Tranquila, es un demonio, estará bien.

—¿Eh? —le miro confundida. — ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿No estabas preocupada por aquel muchacho? — dio un sorbo al té frío que se encontraba en sus manos.

— No, sólo divagaba en mi mente. — afirmó. — En cuanto a Koga, sé que estará bien. — curveo ligeramente sus labios.

— En mi opinión, parece que ambos se hicieron buenos amigos. — musito Sango.

— No podría decirse que somos amigos o algo así, sólo conviví forzosamente con él y su manada. — explicó.

— Tiene sentimientos hacia ti, eso querría decir que no te ve como a cualquier otro humano o demonio. — respondió la castaña, viendo como ella sólo daba un suspiro.

El resto del grupo había regresado con lo que sería su almuerzo, su conversación sobre ese joven lobo fue dejada de lado por esa razón y se encontraban hablando tranquilamente de otros temas, mientras disfrutaban de sus alimentos, el silencio estaba presente la mayor parte del tiempo y al terminar retomaron su camino hacia la aldea.

Sango y Mitsuki habían vuelto a entablar una larga conversación para conocerse mejor, en tampoco tiempo sentían que se conocían de hace tiempo, de cierto modo le recordaba a alguien.

InuYasha se había alejado un poco del grupo para evitar ser fastidiado por Shippo, pues este le reclamaba y culpaba de que la miko se enfureciera, aunque claro que no me funcionó, ya que el pequeño Kitsune se había trepado en su hombro.

Por su parte, el monje Miroku molestaba un poco Hikaru al preguntarle si tenía alguna hermosa jovencita esperándolo, después de todo lo mujeriego a aquel monje jamás se le quitaría, por lo menos no en ese momento, narraba sus historias con aquellas hermosas doncellas que le rechazaban su propuesta de tener un hijo suyo, Hikaru sólo se limitaba a escuchar, pues a él le parecía de lo más normal que rechazarán esa oferta.

En esa época estaba seguro de que la mayoría de mujeres no solo buscaba una noche de pasión para poder procrear, era evidente que quería algo más estable y que les haga sentir seguras, después de todo eran épocas de guerra, pero parecía que el bonzo no lograba entenderlo aún.

— Entonces... — titubeo un poco, no sabía si debía preguntar nuevamente del tema y espero a que ella hiciera una seña para que continuará. — ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

— No realmente. — respondió sin más, pero al parecer la exterminadora no estaba conforme con esa respuesta. — Él quiso convertirme en su esposa, creo que fue sólo por el hecho de ver los fragmentos, dudo que sea algo serio.

— A mí me pareció que tomó el asunto con demasiada seriedad. — había notado como quería obtener a cualquier costo el corazón de su nueva amiga, aquel joven lobo no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente o por lo menos eso pensaba ella. — Además de que confesó sus sentimientos hacia ti.

— Quizá sea sólo un capricho. — existían varias posibilidades y no podía negarlo, pero no podía creer que en tan pocas horas una persona se enamorará de otra, a tal punto de proponerle matrimonio.

— Los lobos son muy impulsivos debo admitirlo, pero son demasiado fieles a su palabra. — de igual forma que Mitsuki, intentaba buscar una respuesta a lo que había presenciado, lamentablemente ninguna era lógica.

— Sango. — detuvo su andar. — ¿Apoyas el hecho de que me convierta en su mujer? — cuestionó con gran molestia.

— No es eso. — afirmó. — Sólo quiero que estés preparada en caso de que vuelva por ti. — su voz denotaba preocupación.

Después de todo la exterminadora conocía más acerca de los demonios que ella.

— Sé que eso puede llegar a ocurrir. — alegó la menor y dio un leve suspiro.

— A decir verdad, es muy poco común que un demonio se enamoré de una humana. — admitió. — Aunque las veces que ha sucedido, esos sentimientos no se esfuman tan fácilmente.

— Pero el tiempo de vida es diferente, ¿no? — la exterminadora asintió.

— Lo es, ellos tienen una longeva vida, para ser más exacta una eternidad. — le explicó.

Ya comenzaba a caer el sol y el sueño se hacía presente cuando un estruendo sonó cerca de donde estaban.

— Otra vez esa sensación... — se acercó un poco a un árbol, era exactamente lo mismo que sintió antes de encontrarse con aquel lobo. — Un fragmento... — trataba de encontrar de dónde provenía, comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por los demás. — Es por allí.

— Yo me encargo. — el hanyou desenfundo su espada, preparado para atacar a quien poseyera el fragmento, frente a ellos apareció un ciempiés de gran tamaño, el cual tenía incrustado un fragmento de la perla en su pecho, al parecer estaba hambriento, pues podía notarse que tenía sangre por todo su cuerpo y no era precisamente suya.

Atacó a InuYasha con sus fauces para devorarlo, aunque este rápidamente lo esquivo y blandió su espada para poder atravesarlo, pero al parecer aquel demonio no tenía ninguna intensión de morir.

Cavo un pozo que logro salvarle del ataque, la taijina lanzó su Hiraikotsu cuando aquel insecto de tamaño colosal surgió de la tierra logrando herirlo, el hanyou aprovecho la oportunidad y utilizo la habilidad de viento cortante, destruyendo así a ese ciempiés.

— Mitsuki, ¿dónde quedo el fragmento? —la aludida comenzó a buscar entre los restos el pedazo de la perla, cuando vio el destello se dirigió a donde estaba y a pesar de la repulsión que sentía al tocar la sangre de aquel insecto lo tomo entre sus dedos, sintiendo aquel espeso liquido humedecer su piel, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su estómago, realmente la sangre era demasiado apestosa y su repulsión aumentaba con cada segundo.

— Aquí esta. — mostro el cristal al levantarse de aquel sitio y se lo extendió al hanyou.

— Será mejor que lo guardes. — iba a tomarlo, pero recordó que Kagome siempre los guardaba, por lo que le sugirió que ella lo tuviese.

Mitsuki limpio aquel fragmento con un pañuelo y lo guardo, tomo una botella con agua, para poder enjugarse su mano, después de todo la sangre verdosa de aquel demonio, le seguía causado una gran aversión.

— Debemos descansar por hoy. — sugirió la taijina al ver que ya estaban los últimos rayos del sol, dando paso a la noche, ninguno de los presentes protesto, después de todo no habían podido dormir ni un poco.

Buscaron un lugar para poder instalarse y descansar, los dos hermanos y el pequeño kitsune fueron a recolectar leña para poder crear una fogata, mientras que los otros tres buscarían algo para comer antes de dormir, colocaron los leños para formar la fogata, Shippo la encendió con ayuda de su fuego mágico, mientras que Hikaru comenzaba a colocar los sacos de dormir.

— ¿Dónde está Mitsuki? — le busco con la mirada, pero no le encontró, a lo que el hermano de la aludida le indicó que se había quedado en un sitio cercano, al parecer quería estar un momento a solas. — Iré con ella.

Fue acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba la muchacha y observo que esta se encontraba recargada en un árbol entonando una canción que no lograba entender.

Con los últimos rayos del sol pudo ver que unos lobos estaban cerca de ella.

Les habían seguido.

Después de todo había acertado, el líder de los lobos le mantendría vigilada y protegida por ellos.

En parte le parecía una buena intención, si había problemas, podrían tener un aliado, sin embargo, eso indicaba que él iría por ella.

El sonido que emitía la voz de la joven había cesado, su mirada se centró nuevamente en ella y noto que tenía unas cosas extrañas colocadas en sus oídos.

Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella y escucho los gruñidos que emitieron los lobos hacia ella, era claro que no importaba quien fuese, ellos le defenderían.

El playlist de la menor comenzaba a reproducir una canción nuevamente y antes de que ella pudiese entonar una sola nota, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, causando que se sobresaltara.

A su lado se encontraba Sango.

Espabilo un poco y se retiró sus auriculares, dejando ver que de allí era de donde ella escuchaba la música, pauso la canción y comenzó a enredarlos al móvil para guardarlos en el bolsillo.

— Discúlpame Sango. — le dijo un poco apenada. — ¿Estabas diciendo algo? — la taijina negó con la cabeza.

— Vine a buscarte, pero vi que estabas cantando en algún extraño dialecto. — su voz sonaba comprensiva, curvo ligeramente la comisura de sus labios. —Sé que debes estar asimilando todo lo sucedido, pero deberías traer como precaución el arco.

Escucharon los sonidos de ramas ser quebradas detrás de los arbustos, los lobos se acercaban más a ellas y estos comenzaban a gruñir levemente hacia la taijina.

— Te están vigilando. — a pesar del tono casi inaudible con el que se lo dijo, logro comprender a que se refería.

Uno de los lobos se acercó hasta ellas y Mitsuki se colocó en cuclillas para acariciarle la cabeza al can, sintiendo entre sus dedos el suave pelaje, por su parte este disfrutaba del contacto.

De no haber sido porque su líder les dio la orden de que le protegieran, seguramente habría sido su próximo blanco para ser un bocadillo.

El resto lentamente se fueron acercando para saludar a la que se convertiría en la futura esposa de su líder o por lo menos eso pensaban los canes.

La taijina les observaba con algo de recelo, no se fiaba del todo de que estuviesen allí sólo para ser mimados, pero no pudo resistirse por mucho e igualmente comenzó a acariciarles.

Parecían unos simples cachorros al recibir mimos, pero su felicidad no duro ya que cierto hanyou se encontraba frente a esa escena.

— Largo de aquí, estúpidos lobos. — comenzó a tronar sus dedos dispuesto a erradicarlos si no hacían caso.

Quería ahuyentarlos nuevamente a su madriguera, al ver que estos desaparecían giro su mirada hacia aquel par.

— ¿Acaso se han vuelto locas? — frunció el ceño. — Andando, nos vamos de aquí.

— No tenías que hacer eso. — le espeto Sango tras de él, ya estaban cerca de su campamento.

— ¿Qué no tenía que hacerlo? — Se giró molesto llamando la atención de los demás con sus gritos. — ¡Por lo visto no han comprendido que esos lobos sólo buscan la forma en que regreses con su líder! — fijo su mirada en Mitsuki, no podía creer que después de que fueron a rescatarla, tenía el descaro de confiar en esos animales.

— No estaban haciendo nada malo, sólo están acatando una orden de su líder, la cual es protegerla. — argumento Sango, después de todo era verdad, aquel hombre lobo se encontraba herido por lo que no podía proteger por sí mismo a la joven y mandaba a sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Los lobos estaban aquí?! — lo último que le faltaba a la joven era eso, que su hermano se comportara sobreprotector por el hecho de que les seguían. — ¡Debemos marcharnos de este lugar!

— Si, eso es lo que haremos. — alegó el hanyou. — Recojan todo, nos vamos.

— Aunque esté de acuerdo con esa idea, nos encontramos demasiado cansados. —el bonzo trato de calmar la situación. — Si están protegiendo a la señorita Mitsuki, estará bien quedarnos por hoy, no debemos preocuparnos. — después de todo era verdad, podían estar tranquilos con la protección de ellos.

Aunque a InuYasha no le agradaba para nada esa idea, Miroku había logrado persuadirle, estaban sumamente cansados y era evidente que sin importar a donde fueran, ellos les seguirían; Además la cena ya estaba lista y sus estómagos ansiaban probar bocado.

Decidieron quedarse en aquel lugar, a pesar de las protestas del hanyou, comenzaron a comer.

El sueño se estaba haciendo presente en todos, el pequeño kitsune fue el primero en dormirse en los brazos de Mitsuki, por su parte el monje se recostó en un árbol con su báculo en mano, en caso de que fuera necesario utilizarlo, Sango observaba el cielo en caso de Kirara regresará pronto y así fue la pequeña gatita había regresado sola, por lo que su dueña por fin pudo conciliar el sueño al tenerla a su lado nuevamente.

InuYasha se había trepado a uno de los arboles con su espada enfundada en manos, por las mismas razones que el monje, mientras que el hermano de la joven había extendido el saco de dormir a pocos centímetros de donde ella se había colocado, si algo sucedía nuevamente con los lobos, podría evitar que se la llevarán.

Mitsuki sólo observaba las estrellas del cielo, escucho unos leves sonidos entre los arbustos y al girar su vista, allí estaban, los lobos no le dejarían por ningún motivo.

Sonrió y colocó al pequeño kitsune a su lado y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

Descansaría como era debido.

* * *

Un leve olor a sangre comenzó a inundar a su sentido del olfato.

Gritos y alaridos de dolor podían escucharse con gran claridad.

Abrió levemente sus ojos y notó que estaba a las afueras de un castillo feudal, este se encontraba en ciertas zonas destruido, tocó con sus dedos la fría y desquebrajada pared, sintiendo las grietas que tenía por toda su superficie.

Podía sentir como el viento se mecía con demasiada delicadeza, parecía una danza.

Camino y sintió la áspera tierra debajo de sus pies, aquel lugar se veía como las ruinas de lo que quedó tras una guerra y el aura que emitía no indicaba lo contrario, podía sentirse una gran negatividad.

Se detuvo al sentir un líquido algo espeso y frío, el sabor a metal podía sentirse en su paladar y eso le parecía extraño, bajo su vista a sus pies y observo como la planta de estos yacía cubierta de un líquido carmín.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y escucho una risa proveniente del interior del castillo.

Una luz se encendió en el interior, dejando ver la silueta de una persona.

— Espero que te guste tu sorpresa, pequeña. — alegó aquella voz llena de maldad.

Era ese sujeto de nuevo.

— ¿Sorpresa? — cuestionó ella con leve curiosidad, algo le decía que no sería nada bueno.

— No seas impaciente. — carcajeo levemente. — Pronto lo descubrirás.

— ¡Mitsuki! — su nombre resonó por todo el castillo.

Al girarse para ver quién era no vio a nadie y al volver su vista al frente la sombra de ese sujeto se esfumó.

Un chillido comenzó a invadir sus oídos, causando que se los cubriera y cerrará sus ojos a causa del dolor que este le provocaba, sentía que en cualquier minuto le estallarían los tímpanos, rogaba con todo su ser que se detuviera.

— Mitsuki. — sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar la superficie firme del suelo y comenzaban a elevarse.

— Señorita Mitsuki. — gritaban al unísono otro par de voces.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y notó el cielo claro y despejado que estaba arriba de ella.

Movió sus manos sintiendo el vaivén del agua recorrer sus dedos.

Estaba flotando en un cuerpo de agua, parecía un lago o quizá era un río, no sabía muy bien, aún se encontraba desconcertada de aparecer en otro lugar.

Movió sus piernas para impulsarse y así lograr girarse para nadar e ir a la orilla.

— Allí estas. — escucho como alguien se adentraba al agua y le tomaba en brazos. — Te he dicho que no te separes. — le regaño.

— ¿Eh? — pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba esa persona.

— Es peligroso que andes sola en lugares desconocidos. — espeto aquella voz y sintió como unos labios se posaban en su frente. — Estaba realmente preocupado.

Alzó su vista encontrándose con esos ojos azulinos.

— Koga... —estaba un poco confundida.

Ya había descubierto antes que era él, la persona de sus sueños, pero a pesar de eso, continuaba teniéndolos.

Por lo que temía que todos los demás que había tenido, se convirtieran en realidad en algún momento.

— Este sitio... — musito ella sin dejar de mirarle.

— No podrás evitarlo. — dijo nuevamente aquella voz.

—¿Evitarlo? — sintió como el joven lobo le tomaba de la mano, haciendo que se alejaran de aquel sitio. — Espera, Koga...

Sintió como su piel comenzaba a impregnarse de una sustancia, miró hacia su mano y está tenía manchas color carmín.

— ¡Koga! — este cayó frente a ella, estaba bastante herido. — ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— Mitsuki... — susurró débilmente. — Lo siento. — sus ojos se cerraron.

— Koga. — comenzó a zarandearle uno de sus hombros. — Koga, resiste. — busco por todos lados algo con que curarle y detener las hemorragias, pero no había nada allí. — Koga.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, estaba presenciando como aquel joven lobo perdía la vida frente a ella sin algún motivo en claro.

— Koga. —exclamó con más fuerza intentando que se mantuviera despierto.

Pero no funcionaba.

— ¡Koga! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que aquel lobo le escuchará.

Despertó de golpe y pudo sentir que estaba sudando en frío.

— Un sueño de nuevo... — se levantó, notando que nadie se había despertado.

Escucho unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos y se acercó hasta ellos con su arco en mano y una flecha lista para ser disparada.

Uno de los lobos se mostró frente a ella.

— Son ustedes. — el pequeño can aulló y se acercó hasta sus piernas, colocándose en dos patas para que esta le hiciera un mimo.

Y así lo hizo, para después sentarse al pie del árbol y ser rodeada por todos los lobos.

Saco de su bolsillo su celular, notó que era de madrugada y sólo había dormido un par de horas, dio un suspiro de resignación y se colocó sus audífonos, dando clic en reproducir a la playlist.

 **Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls hopping you'd call, it's just a cruel existence like it's no point hoping at all**

La misma canción que se había quedado tras la interrupción de la taijina, sólo que esta vez no comenzó a entonarla, únicamente dejo que deleitara sus oídos.

Miró a los lobos y sonrió, mientras le acariciaba a uno de ellos.

— Sí que es muy impredecible. — dijo con una leve risa.

De pronto sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado y una duda rondo por su mente.

¿Acaso los lobos habían escuchado que entre sueños llamaban a Koga?

Sentía su cara arder de sólo pensarlo, si eso era así, estaba segura de que le informarían y este podría malinterpretarlo.

 _Baby, baby, I feel crazy up all night, all night and every day, give me something, oh, but you say nothing, what is happening to me?_

En la guarida de los lobos se encontraba el líder recargando en una de las rocas, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Tenía su mano colocada sobre aquella herida que había sufrido, realmente le dolía aún, pero le reconfortaba el hecho de que su amada Mitsuki le haya permitido escapar para recuperarse, impidiendo que aquella bestia le hiciera más heridas.

— Mitsuki. — susurró, con tan sólo mencionar su nombre una sonrisa de formaba en sus labios.

Sólo había pasado un día desde que se marchó de su lado y sentía un vacío en él.

Le quería nuevamente a su lado.

 **I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know i'll be living in vain and I don't wanna fit wherever, I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home**

Sus pensamientos eran invadidos por la imagen de ella, su rostro le parecía hermoso, su pálida piel que parecía hecha de porcelana y contrastaba con la de él, sus mejillas teñidas de un hermoso color rosado, esos labios que le incitaban a probar su dulce sabor, sus hermosos orbes celestes, similares a los que él poseía.

La imagen de su largo cabello empapado por aquellas gotas de agua llegó a su mente, en ese preciso momento en que le vio bajo la tenue luz de luna acompañada de la armoniosa melodía de la lluvia, se había cautivado con su belleza en ese momento, parecía ser una doncella pérdida de algún palacio por el ropaje tan fino que poseía.

A pesar de ser humana, le había llamado la atención en aquel momento, sin siquiera saber lo que sucedería después.

Sin duda alguna se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

No buscaba en lo absoluto ese resultado, pero no podía negar que esos sentimientos eran verdaderos.

 **I just wanna keep calling your name, until you came back home, I just wanna keep calling your name, until you came back home**

Aunque algo en él creía que no era humana, al emitir el brillo rosado, había detectado el poder de la perla, pero ella no portaba fragmento alguno cuando le llevo con él, y eso le parecía extraño.

A decir verdad, jamás pensó que le volvería a ver, pero parecía que la suerte le sonreía, tuvo la gran dicha de conocerla y juraría que no creyó tan fácilmente la posibilidad de que fueran la misma persona, sin embargo, así resulto ser.

Volvió a verla con una vestimenta sumamente extraña y demasiado reveladora, eran demasiado ceñida a su cuerpo, lo cual resaltaba su figura.

Sin duda alguna la encontraba atractiva en todos los sentidos y sólo quería verla nuevamente.

—¿Qué es lo que me sucede? — susurró al darse cuenta de que estaba sumamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind, wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life, Oh!**

Observo el cielo estrellado, era realmente hermoso, era un paisaje perfecto, aunque no lograba sacarse de su mente aquellas palabras del hombre lobo.

 _"¡Me he enamorado de ella!"_

Resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— _"Quizá es sólo un capricho o algo pasajero"._ — pensó, trataba de calmar los latidos descontrolados de su corazón, los cuales, acompañados de las palabras de Sango, sólo lograban confundirla más.

 _"Yo pude notar que estaba tomando el asunto con seriedad, los lobos son muy impulsivos, debo de admitirlo, pero son demasiado fieles a su palabra"._

No pudo evitar sentir su cara arder de tan sólo pensar que Koga cumpliera realmente su palabra.

Después de todo no podía estar hablando seriamente, ya que él era un demonio y ella una simple humana.

¿Cierto?

Son dos mundos completamente distintos.

En ese momento recordó a InuYasha.

Él era un híbrido entre los humanos y los demonios.

La prueba de que ambos mundos podían coexistir en una sola persona.

 **Baby, baby, I feel crazy up all night, all night, and every day, gave you something, oh, but you gave me nothing, what is happening to me?**

La canción seguía inundando sus oídos.

 _"¡Mitsuki, será más feliz si permanece a mi lado!"_.

No le conocía demasiado como para asegurar que podía ser feliz con él.

Tampoco podía desechar tan rápido la propuesta de sus sentimientos, después de todo había sido más directo en decir lo que comenzó a sentir en tan sólo unos días en comparación de lo que Miyazaki no pudo demostrar en todo el tiempo que salieron, nunca se dio nada entre ellos, quizás en parte porque ella se negaba a que surgiera algo más.

No sentía un sentimiento más allá del cariño, se conocían desde hace tiempo y por esa razón sólo le veía como un amigo, pero no podía explicar lo que ocurría con el lobo, había esperado tanto tiempo para saber quién era la persona con la que soñaba, para que resultara ser un demonio.

 **I don't wanna live forever 'cause I know I'll be living in vain, and I don't wanna fit (Fit, Baby) wherever (wherever), I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home**

Negaba una y otra vez en su mente, todo lo que había sucedido le causaba un conflicto mental.

No quería crearse ideas equivocadas con aquel lobo, a pesar de que él era atractivo y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, además de unos ojos de color celeste que captaban la atención.

—" _Pero que estoy pensando_ ". — se regañó mentalmente, sólo se torturaba así misma al pensar en él.

Dio un leve suspiro.

— " _Si realmente se enamoró de mí y no es sólo un capricho, es probable que me busque, tal y como dijo Sango"_. — después de todo no podía negar que era una oportunidad de conocer a alguien más que se interesaba en ella. — _"Pero... también esos sueños podrían ser verdad..."_

Temía que se convirtieran en una realidad, de ser así, era claro que no sólo ella estaba en peligro, él también.

 **I just wanna keep calling your name, until you came back home, I just wanna keep calling your name, until you came back home**

Algunos de los lobos regresaron a la guarida para informar de lo que sucedía su líder, en cuanto llegaron interrumpieron los pensamientos de este.

— ¿Qué noticias tienen? — les cuestionó y comenzaron a informarle de lo sucedido. — Ya veo, con que esa maldita bestia sigue con ella. — le desagradaba el sólo pensar que esa bestia y su amada se encontraban en el mismo lugar, pronto iría personalmente para verla y hacer que ese híbrido se alejara de ella, pero su sangre comenzó a hervir al saber que ese humano también estaba con ella.

En verdad quería exterminarlo.

 **I've been looking sad in all the nicest places, Baby, baby, I feel crazy, I see you around in all these empty faces, Up all night, all night and every day**

Seguía escuchando con atención a sus lobos, después de todo era más fácil que ellos se acercaran a que alguno de sus hombres corriera el riesgo de ser asesinado por ese tal InuYasha, aunque tenía el mismo temor de que sus lobos fueran masacrados, por fortuna eso no sucedió.

Y el saber que Mitsuki no les tenía ningún rencor por raptarla, le había alegrado un poco.

— Continúen protegiéndola y si sucede algo vengan a decirme. — Les ordeno y estos salieron de aquel lugar con dirección al sitio donde se encontraba la joven.

Ellos serían sus guardianes

— _"Pronto te volveré a ver"._ — pensó.

En cuanto su herida estuviera cicatrizada, iría por ella.

Y cuando eso sucediera.

Él sería su guardián.

 **I've been looking sad in all the nicest places, give me something, oh, but you say nothing, Now I'm in a cab, I tell 'em where your place is, what is happening to me?**

Unos aullidos de lobos se podían escucharse en la lejanía a pesar de traer sus audífonos, miró a los otros que se encontraban con ella.

En parte le alegraba saber que alguien le brindaba protección en aquella época, además de sus nuevos amigos, si en algún momento se requería de ayuda quizás él aparecería para brindarles una mano o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Sentía que ellos eran sus guardianes, encargados de que no le pasase nada malo.

— Eres realmente extraño e impredecible Koga. — susurraba al recordar el momento en que le había ordenado ser su esposa, le había tomado por sorpresa, después de todo no era para nada común el que te hicieran tal insinuación a la ligera y más aún que fuera un mandato.

Sonrió levemente, ese lobo estaba teniendo muchas atenciones con ella.

Era como si se hubiese convertido en su guardián.

 **I don't wanna live forever 'cause I know I'll be living in vain, and I don't wanna fit wherever, I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home, I just wanna keep calling your name, until you come back home**

Comenzaba a invadirla el sueño, volvió su vista una vez más al hermoso cielo, viendo como la luna resplandecía, recordando el primer encuentro que tuvo con aquel lobo, por más que tratará, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, se dispuso a ir a dormir para poder parar aquellos pensamientos de una vez por todas.

Camino hasta su saco de dormir y volvió a recostarse en el, abrigando también al pequeño kitsune, al terminarse la canción que estaba escuchando, paro la lista de reproducción, desconecto sus audífonos y coloco todo en un bolsillo delantero de la mochila que estaba cerca de ella.

 **I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home, until you come back home, I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home, until you come back home**

* * *

La luz del astro rey, iluminó aquel paisaje boscoso, el hanyou había sido el primero en despertar, descendió de aquel frondoso árbol en que había durmió, para poder despertar a todos sus compañeros y así continuar con su trayecto a la aldea.

— Buenos días. — comenzaba a tallar sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas. —Mitsuki. — comenzó a darle palmaditas en el rostro a la muchacha, pero esta sólo hacía gestos de no querer despertar.

Hikaru camino hasta donde estaba el kitsune tratando de despertar a su hermana menor. — No creo que despierte tan fácilmente. — afirmó.

Se detuvo un momento a pensar en que podría hacer, después de todo en ocasiones su hermana tenía el sueño un poco pesado y sin importar el ruido que se hiciera, no despertaba.

Escuchó como murmuraba entre dientes palabras que no podía entender.

— Mitsuki. — le zarandeo un poco fuerte el hombro, pero esta no reaccionó. — ¡Venga ya, que ya es tarde! — exclamó, esta hizo un ligero ademán de que le dejaran dormir un par de minutos más.

— Parece que no ha funcionado. — musito el pequeño.

—¡Mitsuki! — alzó la voz. — Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde. — era su única opción en ese momento, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro tras ver como se despertó de golpe y miraba confusa el lugar, no encontraba absolutamente nada familiar a su alrededor, ni un sólo mueble, se detuvo a pensar un poco la situación, cayendo en cuenta que le habían hecho una broma. — Shippo. — él giro a verle. — Será mejor que huyamos de aquí. — tras decir esto comenzó a retroceder.

— Hikaru. — la voz de su hermana sonaba demasiado serena. — Vamos, que no pienso hacerles nada. — estos se detuvieron a escasos metros de ella. — Yo no voy por la vida despertándote todas las mañanas, te dejo dormir tranquilamente. — alegó molesta acercándose a él. — Unos minutos más no son difíciles de dar. — le dio un golpe en su cabeza con su mano.

— Creí que sería peor. — se quejó levemente del golpe, pero no fue lo que él esperaba. — Menos mal no estas de tan mal humor.

— Oh, créeme que un día te devolveré esa pequeña broma. — sonrió.

— Te recuerdo que tú también me has despertado antes. —intento defenderse.

— Por qué tú me lo has pedido. — contraatacó. — Y en esta ocasión, yo sólo quería un par de minutos más.

— El pequeño de Shippo intentó despertarte al igual que yo y no nos hiciste el menor caso. —señalo al menor que estaba escondido detrás de su pierna.

— Lo siento, estoy cansada, quizá ustedes pudieron dormir tranquilamente, pero... — recordó el sueño que había tenido. — Yo no he podido a causa de una pesadilla.

— ¿Otra vez? — su hermano le miro con preocupación. — Cada vez son más frecuentes. — ella asintió levemente.

— Oigan ustedes tres. — exclamó el hanyou, giraron a verle y notaron que ya estaban preparando el desayuno. — Dense prisa, que terminando nos iremos.

Tomaron asiento junto a ellos y comenzaron a comer sus respectivos desayunos lo más rápido posible, querían llegar a la aldea pronto.

Una vez terminaron guardaron sus cosas para emprender su viaje.

— Sube. — le indico a la menor.

— ¿Qué? — le miraba confundida.

— Será más rápido si viajan ellos tres en Kirara y tú en mi espalda. — alegó el hanyou. — Así que sube.

— Esta bien... —murmuró y se subió un poco apenada en la espalda del joven, Shippo se subió a sus hombros.

— Sujétate bien. — le indicó y ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello. — Vámonos.

Mitsuki se sentía rara y avergonzada por ir con él, era extraño, pero una sensación bastante familiar y no sólo por el hecho de haber sido cargada hace unos días de la misma forma por él, era diferente, cómo si hubiese ocurrido varios años atrás.

A pesar de que iban algo rápido, podía escuchar el sonido de las ramas crujir y un par de aullidos y gruñidos, indicándole que aún iban tras ellos.

— Maldición. — susurró el hanyou. — Ese lobo apestoso no se detendrá tan fácilmente.

— Lo siento. — dijo levemente sonrojada. — No quería causar problemas, sólo quería ayudarle.

— Eres igual a Kagome. — afirmó. — Deberían aprender a no ser amables con todos.

— Lo sé. — en cierto punto se sintió alagada, la azabache le parecía una gran persona y ser comparada a ella, le parecía bueno.

— Es muy probable que quiera venir después por ti. — se notaba un tono de celos en su voz.

— Si, Sango me lo advirtió. —miro hacia atrás y vio que el resto del grupo venían detrás de ellos.

— Puedes estar tranquila, no dejaremos que te lleve de nuevo. — sonrió levemente, conocía las intenciones que tenían él y su hermano, en caso de que llegarán ver a lobo, pero ella no quería dañarle.

— Podría ser un aliado. — intento persuadirle de no herirlo. — Naraku, desconoce su existencia.

— ¡Ja, jamás me fiaría de un debilucho como él! — exclamó. — Además, Naraku en algún punto querrá quitarle sus fragmentos.

Ella abrió un poco sus ojos al caer en cuenta que era cierto, sus sueños habían indicado que no sólo ella era la que estaba en peligro sino él y aquel otro joven, quizá era el sujeto que les amenazaba era ese tal Naraku.

Y el presentimiento en ella de que algo malo pasaría había regresado esa mañana.

Llegaron a la aldea sin ningún contratiempo en ese día.

Fueron rápidamente a ver a la anciana Kaede, la cual se extrañó al no ver a Kagome con ellos.

Iban a contarle lo sucedido, pero no pudieron ya que InuYasha se los impidió, no quería que supieran sobre la absurda discusión que habían tenido y no era para más cualquiera se avergonzaría de haber actuado así.

— El caballo que llevaron con ustedes había llegado aquí solo. — giro a ver al par de hermanos. — Sentí temor de tan sólo pensar que les pudo suceder algo, pero me alegro de que se encuentren bien. — los jóvenes le miraron enternecidamente, parecía como una abuela preocupada por sus nietos.

— Siento mucho haber dejado al caballo. — se disculpó el mayor de estos, aunque la sacerdotisa Kaede no estaba molesta por ello, cualquiera que haya sido el motivo, lo comprendía de cierto modo, ya que sabía perfectamente que habría lugares donde sería peligroso ir a caballo.

Se habían instalado en el hogar de la anciana para descansar allí y comer un poco, después de todo ya eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que ya hacía hambre.

Sango le sugirió a Mitsuki ir a pasear un momento por la aldea para relajarse un poco y así conocerse más, estaban cerca del linde del bosque, cuando la mayor notó unos leves ruidos, además de que Kirara, estaba alerta.

— Mitsuki. — la taijina llamo su atención. — ¿Aún crees que sólo es un enamoramiento pasajero? — le indico que mirara hacia los frondosos árboles del bosque, detrás de estos se podían ver lobos correr, siguiendo sus pasos, sin embargo, esta no respondió, una leve sonrisa surgió en ella. — Deberíamos considerar que podría brindarnos una mano en combates. — no era mala idea en realidad, pero sabía que cierto hanyou y su hermano se opondrían rotundamente.

Aunque ya había confirmado sus sospechas con InuYasha.

— Te alegra más a ti, que a mí. — su amiga soltó una ligera risa, después de todo podía ser verdad, quizás sólo estaba animándole a intentar conocer más a aquel joven.

— No es que te diga que lo aceptes, sólo que deberías considerarlo, parece que no es sólo un capricho momentáneo. — observo nuevamente a los lobos, a pesar de que animaba de igual forma a Kagome, sabía que lo de ella era aún incierto, en cambio Mitsuki, había cautivado el corazón de aquel lobo, puede que no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, quizás el conocerlo un poco más podría ser beneficiario para todos.

— InuYasha, ya ha dicho que no quiere la ayuda de un "debilucho". — le dijo. — Aunque un "debilucho", no habría podido darle batalla en la montaña antes de que resultará herido por esas aves.

— Él siempre ha sido así, en un principio se rehusaba a tener nuestra ayuda. — comenzó a contarle cómo fue que cada uno se conocieron.

Al parecer todos habían tenido una mala relación al principio, Kagome e InuYasha por lo que sucedió con su antigua vida Kikyo, el hanyou y la sacerdotisa habían sido engañados para odiarse y asesinar se mutuamente hace cincuenta años atrás.

Miroku había robado la bicicleta junto a los fragmentos que había recolectado y eso causó un pleito entre él e InuYasha, además de poseer una maldición en la palma de su mano.

Sango estaba decidida a exterminar al hanyou al ser engañada por Naraku, haciéndole creer que el peli plata, había estado detrás de la masacre de su aldea.

Todos tenían un enemigo en común, Naraku.

Ese hombre había causado actos atroces a cada uno de ellos y seguía haciéndolo, todo a causa de la perla de Shikon.

Y no había duda alguna de que haría cualquier cosa, así fuese lo más bajo para cumplir sus objetivos.

— Es por eso... — la taijina interrumpió sus pensamientos. — Qué si Koga se nos uniera, podríamos tener ventaja al contar con un elemento sorpresa.

— Entiendo tu punto, Sango. — musito la menor. — Pero, si Naraku quiere obtener la perla de Shikon en su totalidad, querrá obtener los fragmentos de él.

— Lo sé, por eso es mejor si está de nuestro lado. — explicó. — Así no podría obtenerlos tan fácilmente.

— Sólo que olvidas un pequeño detalle, Sango. — la castaña alzó una ceja. — Ni él ni InuYasha parecen llevarse bien.

— No es cuestión de que se lleven bien o no, el objetivo es que mientras más aliados seamos en busca de los fragmentos, podríamos recolectarlos más rápido que él. — alegó.

La menor no parecía muy convencida de la idea, si ese par no se llevaba bien, no podían obligarles a convivir.

— Lo que me parece raro es que Koga y esas aves no hayan tenido un encuentro con él. — frunció levemente su ceño, intentó encontrar una respuesta. — Naraku quiere el poder de Shikon, por eso es raro que no les arrebate los fragmentos.

— Si en eso tienes razón. — la taijina tampoco se explicaba cuál era el motivo de Naraku.

La menor no podía sacarse de la mente el sueño que había tenido.

—Sango... —musito.

— Dime. — le miro confusa.

— ¿Cómo es Naraku? — vio como la castaña bajaba la mirada.

— Tiene apariencia humana, usa una piel de babuino para esconderse. — comenzó a decirle.

La apariencia humana era algo que podía relacionar con aquel sujeto de sus sueños, pero el traje con pelaje de anima, no.

— Tomó la apariencia de un príncipe al que yo serví en una misión. — la menor sólo alzo una cena.

¿Un príncipe?

Eso sí podía relacionarlo al castillo en ruinas.

— Ya está cayendo la noche, será mejor que regresemos. — ella sólo asintió y siguió a la taijina. — Tenemos que... —la menor alzó levemente su mano, interrumpiéndole.

— Escuche algo. — susurró y le indico que le siguiera.

Noto que los lobos se encontraban allí, emitiendo un leve gruñido.

— Esta solo... — murmuró la taijina, pero la menor señaló hacia un punto que ellos miraban.

Un insecto estaba posado en el tronco de un árbol cerca del pozo, el hanyou se encontraba allí.

— ¿Qué es eso? — cuestionó la menor.

— Es una avispa del infierno, uno de los informantes de Naraku. — camino lentamente hasta que pudiera captar la atención del hanyou.

Este alzó su mirada al escuchar un leve ruido y vio a su compañera, la cual le indicaba con señas que mirara hacia el árbol.

Así lo hizo y tan pronto como giro aquel insecto emprendió vuelo, pero no pudo escapar, pues terminó siendo destrozado por las garras del inugami.

— Tienes que irte. — miro a la menor.

— Pero ¿qué dices? — alegó la taijina.

— Es peligroso que ellos dos permanezcan aquí junto a la... — se detuvo al notar la presencia de los lobos. — Largo de aquí alimañas. — desenfundó su espada para asustarles. — Andando.

Les indico que lo siguieran hasta la aldea.

El bonzo y Hikaru se encontraban hablando en la entrada de la choza, al escuchar los pasos acercándose notaron que sus compañeros regresaban.

— Mitsuki. — llamó a su hermana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le miró confusa.

— Esos lobos siguen rondando por aquí, cuando se fueron los pude ver, es por eso que creo que será mejor regresar a casa mañana. — dijo con seriedad. — Podríamos ir a comprar lo restante de lo que necesitamos para los viajes, así como conseguir algo con lo que yo pueda luchar.

— Pero... — el inugami le interrumpió.

Indicó que todos entraran a la choza y que el monje creará un campo de energía.

— Será mejor que se vayan hoy. — afirmó. — Naraku nos está vigilando por alguna razón y presiento que es porque se ha enterado de los rumores que dicen de la existencia de otra perla.

— No podemos estar seguros de ello, InuYasha. — alegó la castaña.

— Es una posibilidad, así como puede estar tratando de obtener información acerca de cuantos fragmentos están en posesión de la señorita Kagome. — explicó el bonzo.

— Naraku no sabe de mi existencia. — musito la menor. — Ni de la de la perla.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? — cuestionó su hermano.

— Sólo piénselo, estuve indefensa en más de una ocasión para que pudiera obtener la perla, he estado separada de ustedes la mayor parte del tiempo en que estado en esta época. — aseguró. — Posiblemente sí estuvo espiándolos pudo saber de Hikaru.

— Te recuerdo que yo tenía la perla en lo que aquel lobo te tenía prisionera. — espeto su hermano.

— Lo sé. — le miró. —Pero la perla no puede ser detectada mientras posea el sello, podría ser que él nos viera recolectando hoy un fragmento, pero nada más.

— Es cierto, Kagome no podía detectar la presencia de la perla. — dijo Sango.

— El sello le mantiene escondida, lo mejor será que esta permanezca así. — alego Miroku. — En determinado momento, podría romperse.

— Si regresamos a casa... — Hikaru miro al hanyou. — La perla se quedará allá resguardada por nuestra familia.

— Eso será lo mejor. — dijo cruzándose de brazos. — Tendremos que averiguar lo que está planeando ese infeliz, pero mientras tanto. — miro a la menor. — Tendremos que tener más cuidado con respecto a ti, no podemos dejar que nuevamente te secuestren.

Ella sólo asintió.

— ¿Entonces partiremos hoy? — cuestionó a todos.

— Si Naraku envío espías, es probable que sigan rondando por aquí. — el bonzo colocó una mano en su barbilla. — Lo mejor será que mañana se marchen, pero con una vestimenta que no llame su atención.

— De acuerdo. — dijeron al unísono ambos hermanos.

— Kagome por lo general dura d días en su mundo y regresa. — comentó Sango. — Por lo que no veo el problema con que ustedes igualmente se tomen en ese tiempo.

La noche cayó y todos se dedicaron a descansar.

Tendrían tiempo para planear lo que sucedería después.

* * *

La anciana Kaede les dio un par de prendas acorde a la época, esos serían sus disfraces.

InuYasha inspecciono toda el área cercana al pozo y el otro par miraba en los alrededores de la aldea, sé aseguraría de que ningún insecto les viera.

Ambos jóvenes del futuro caminaron por el bosque, fingiendo que eran simples aldeanos.

InuYasha al oler su esencia bajo del árbol en que estaba para indicarles que de marcharán, pero su mirada se detuvo en la menor de ambos.

Su vestimenta era la misma que usaba cierta sacerdotisa de barro y sin duda alguna sus rasgos eran muy parecidos en ese momento.

— Kikyo... — susurró, obteniendo una mirada de duda por parte de la menor.

Sintió una punzada recorrer su pecho, él escuchar el corazón de la joven con su audición más desarrollada no le hacía sentir mejor, le recordaba a aquellos días en que Kikyo tenía aún vida y no era sólo una persona resucitada en barro.

Sé acercó a ella, sino fuera por sus cabellos color chocolate y esos orbes de color celeste, ella sin duda alguna podría ser el mismo reflejo en vida de Kikyo, le dolía demasiado él saber que alguien había reencarnado nuevamente con más facciones de la mujer que amo en el pasado, todo gracias a que él no pudo protegerle.

Kagome era la reencarnación de Kikyo, pero sus rasgos a pesar de ser similares, eran diferentes, la sacerdotisa del pasado era más fría en personalidad y sus ojos la reflejaban, en cambio la joven del futuro poseía una calidez y alegría, capaz de contagiarla al resto.

Mitsuki, en esos momentos creía que era una extraña combinación de ambas y su hermano, él era quien más dudas le causaba y a su vez un gran temor nacía en su interior.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — cuestionó ella al notar que tenía su mirada fija en ella.

— ¿Eh? — reaccionó. — No te queda bien. — alegó.

— ¿No me queda bien? — vio como este asentía y giro su mirada a las vestimentas que portaba. — _"¿Lo dice por, ella?, ¿por Kikyo?"_

La menor notó la molestia de él.

— _" Si Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo..."_ — alzo levemente es una ceja. —" _No sé supone que ella tendría que ser más parecida a Kikyo"_.

— No hay rastro de alguno de los espías de Naraku, será mejor que se vayan ahora. — les indico, ambos asintieron y saltaron por el pozo.

Los lobos que merodeaban el lugar se extrañaron al dejar de percibir el aroma de la joven, por lo que algunos permanecieron allí en caso de que volvieran a encontrar el rastro mientras que otros irían a avisar a su líder, lo sucedido.

* * *

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, escucharon ruidos cercanos al lugar donde estaban, escalaron la pared del pozo viendo que a fuera estaba su pequeño primo y su abuelo, estaban haciendo limpieza del templo, ya que más adelante pudieron ver a su tía barriendo las hojas del árbol sagrado.

— ¡Hemos vuelto! — corrieron hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su familia, saludándole, dejaron sus pertenencias cerca de la casa y tomaron algunos instrumentos para poder ayudar.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntaba su animada tía de tenerlos de vuelta y sin ninguna herida. — ¿Y esas ropas? — le parecía extraño que volvieran vestidos de esa forma.

— Digamos que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos allá por un tiempo. — le informó la menor.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — se había preocupado por lo que les pudiera pasar.

— Digamos que mi hermana fue secuestrada por un demonio de la tribu de los lobos... — el rostro de la mayor se volvió pálido con tan sólo escuchar aquello, dejo caer el instrumento de limpieza de sus manos.

— No sucedió nada malo, me encuentro bien. — intentaba calmarla al ver cómo le abrazaba con fuerza. — Quizá te anime un poco el saber que alguien se me ha declarado, un muchacho de aquella época... — sabía que cambiando de tema lograría evitar que su preocupación incrementara, lo que no contaba era que su hermano contaría todo lo sucedido.

— Claro, porque fue el mismo que la rapto, al parecer se enamoró de ella en tampoco tiempo. — a pesar de la situación que habían experimentado, bromeaban un poco por lo sucedido. — La quería para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, pero termino enamorándose de su fealdad. — recibió un codazo por parte de esta, mientras que su tía estaba calmándose al ver como aquellos dos comenzaban a molestarse el uno al otro.

— Fealdad la tuya. — espeto molesto.

—Tienen que tener cuidado en esa época, ¿entendieron? — ambos asintieron después de todo sabían que se preocupaban por ellos, incluso ese mismo día llamarían a sus padres para poder comentarles lo sucedido, o por lo menos internarían hacerlo.

Terminaron de limpiar el templo por completo y fueron a comer a un restaurante del vecindario, después de todo había sido agotador realizar toda esa limpieza, tanto que su tía se negaba a cocinar ese día.

Entraron al lugar para poder disfrutar de una deliciosa comida en familia, mientras narraban lo que habían hecho en aquel lugar, además de que el menor de todos los presentes preguntaba por el susodicho que se atrevió a secuestrar a su querida prima, después de todo convivían demasiado, tanto así que se trataban como hermanos.

Al acabar de comer ayudaron a pagar la cuenta de lo consumido para después dirigirse a casa, el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente por lo que apresuraron un poco el paso, al poder llegar a su casa suspiraron, por fin podrían dormir cómodamente.

— Mañana tendremos que ir a comprar un poco más de alimentos. — sugirió la menor después de todo, no habían llevado demasiados, además de Kagome le recomendó llevar unos cuantos utensilios de higiene personal, así como tener cuidado al momento de ir algún sitio a tomar un baño.

— También debemos buscar algún medio de transporte que sea más práctico de llevar, la bicicleta parece ser una opción, pero no es muy práctica en ocasiones. — después de todo InuYasha había estado cargando con la que Kagome usaba en determinados momentos, por ello creyó que en algún instante sería un estorbo. — Mañana lo decidiremos. — comenzó a subir los escalones con dirección a su cuarto, para poder tomar un cambio y bañarse antes de que su hermana peleara por el cuarto del aseo.

Al percatarse que este había entrado primero a tomar un baño, se dirigió a su cuarto, para poder recostarse en la comodidad de su cama unos momentos.

Al entrar saco las cosas de su mochila para poder colocar la ropa sucia en el cesto, a pesar de que sólo había utilizado tres de los cinco cambios que llevaba, sin incluir su pijama, tomo aquel que traía cuando fue secuestrada y podía oler el aroma de lobo, así como tenía pelos de estos.

Tomó su celular activando así el wi-fi, comenzó a vibrar en sus manos, de tantos mensajes que llegaba, uno de ellos era de la persona con la que necesitaba hablar, abrió la conversación. — Creo que lo mejor será decirle la verdad. — susurró.

-Espero te vaya bien en tu viaje.

-La próxima vez...

\- Quisiera decirte algo...

\- En persona.

Dio un leve suspiro mientras comenzaba a textear.

También necesito hablar contigo. -

Es importante. -

Espero la respuesta de este mientras comenzaba a colocar las envolturas de la comida que habían ingerido en la época antigua, en su cesto de basura, su celular emitió un sonido.

-Está bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te llame?

\- ¿O marcas tú?

Tomo nuevamente el móvil en sus manos y se armó de valor para marcar.

— Hola, Tsukiyomi. — por un momento los nervios le invadieron, no sabía cómo reaccionaría con lo que pensaba decirle.

— Miyazaki, ¿de que querías hablar? — trato de sonar lo más normal posible, no quería que sospechará y se armará un lío.

—Sobre eso... — su voz se escuchaba demasiado tensa. — No creo sea la mejor manera, me refiero a decir esto por teléfono. — empezaba a aliviarse un poco quizás también él se había cansado de intentar algo que no avanzaba.

— Puedes decirlo sin miedo. — intento animarle, si era quien terminaba con eso, sería lo mejor no tendría que dar tantas explicaciones.

— Quiero que sea en persona... — su voz se escuchaba aún tensa y un tanto nerviosa. — Es especial para mí... — todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron en un santiamén. — Mitsuki. — era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, lo cual era extraño y sabía que no era lo que imaginaba.

— Miyaza... —estaba por contestarle, pero este le había interrumpido, al parecer un poco molesto.

— Daichi. — esta no comprendía nada. — Dime sólo Daichi. — podía sentir que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de aquel joven.

— Daichi, creo que es importante que sepas esto... — temía la reacción que tendría. — No he llegado a sentir lo mismo que quizás tu sientas, por ese motivo no puedo seguir saliendo contigo.

— ¿Existe alguien más? — escucho como apretaba el celular con su mano, se había molestado.

— No, por el momento no existe nadie. — era la verdad, aunque aquel lobo se le confesará no quería decir que eran algo, aun cuando le quiso obligar a ser su esposa.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué te niegas? — era muy obvia la respuesta, no sentía nada que sobrepasara el cariño de amigos. — Si no existe nadie, por lo menos dame una oportunidad.

— Daichi... alguien más se me declaro e igualmente lo rechace...— se sinceró con él. — Pero eso no significa que tenga que aceptarte a ti, no siento nada por ti ni por aquel muchacho. — escuchaba como tronaban sus dedos al apretar el móvil con más fuerza.

— Podrías pensarlo un poco...—intento calmarse. — Cuando lo hayas pensado quisiera saber tu respuesta, por el momento es todo... Adiós. — termino la llamada.

Al parecer no se rendiría tan fácil y sabía que buscaría apoyo con sus amigas, por lo que rápidamente les escribió que no quería saber nada sobre el asunto con él ni que le preguntaran algo.

Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, indicando que su hermano había terminado de bañarse por lo que ella opto por tomar su ropa y entrar en este, para tomar un relajante y largo baño, así podría pensar en todo aquello que había pasado, al terminar bajo a cenar algo ligero y se dirigió a dormir, aunque continúo aclarando cada uno de sus pensamientos.

* * *

En Sengoku, los lobos corrían para regresar al lado de su jefe e informarle lo ocurrido.

Sé sorprendió de saber que el rastro de su amada había desaparecido repentinamente, no lograba comprender como aquello había podido pasar.

Vio como algunos de sus colegas llegaban con la comida de toda la manada, les indico a los lobos que acaban de llegar que comieran algo y regresaran con los demás, si había nuevamente indicios del lugar donde se encontraba la joven, regresarían de inmediato para avisarle.

Después de ingerir algo, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, no le iba a ser en lo absoluto beneficiario estar encerrado todo el tiempo hasta que su herida curará.

Tomo un poco de agua, se sentó sobre una de las rocas a observar la luna, acompañado de unos de sus lobos, al parecer estos continuaban hambrientos lo que le provocaba un poco de risa, ya que cada vez eran más glotones y más pesados.

El sol estaba ocultándose dándole paso a la hermosa luna, sentía la brisa del aire tocar su rostro.

Sin duda alguna era un hermoso paisaje, las montañas permitían tener esa vista cada día y en esos momentos le hubiese gustado estar al lado de ella, río levemente al percatarse de que no había podido sacarla de su mente, nunca había sentido algo así, se sentía atraído hacia ella de una forma que no podía explicar, a pesar de que los humanos no eran de su interés y sólo le llevó por su habilidad de los fragmentos, terminó enamorándose de ella.

Lo único que no entendía era porque le había soñado desde hacía bastante tiempo, tendría que consultar al gran sabio de su tribu para obtener respuestas.

Era una humana y no sería sencillo que las demás tribus aceptarán esa unión, podía tratar de olvidarle, pero algo en él no quería que eso sucediera, tendría que buscar la forma de que ella estuviera a su lado.

— Koga. — le hablo uno de sus camaradas. — ¿Te sientes mejor? — se acercó hasta él, viendo en sus ojos tristeza, podía entender un poco lo que le sucedía. — Muy pronto la verás. — intentaba animarle, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

— Es cierto. — comentó otro acercándose igualmente. — Además te defendió de esos dos hombres que querían herirte más de lo que estabas. — una sonrisa ladina apreció en su rostro, era verdad aquello, su querida Mitsuki le había protegido del orejas de perro y del humano.

— Koga... — llamó la atención de su líder, su tono de voz cambió, sonaba preocupado. — ¿Estás seguro de aferrarte a una humana? — ni siquiera él estaba del todo seguro de su respuesta y está por ende no se hizo presente. — ¿Koga? —insistió.

—No lo sé — respondió cortante. —Sé que la volveré a ver, pero no logro quitarme la extraña sensación de que no será nada bueno. —su piel estaba erizada, no era una buena señal para él.

— Hakkaku, no desanimes a Koga. — por su parte el otro sólo asintió levemente, al ver como su líder estaba nuevamente con la mirada perdida. — Ten por seguro, que jamás podrá odiarte. — le brindó una sonrisa a su amigo, después de todo ellos tres siempre han sido buenos amigos.

— Lo siento. — musito. — Pero es cierto, ella parecía preocupada por ti, dudo que te odie.

— Gracias, Ginta y también a ti Hakkaku. — fingió una sonrisa, no lograba sacarse ese temor de sus pensamientos, le alegraba en cierto punto volver a ver a la muchacha, pero no con ese extraño presentimiento.

Entraron a la guarida para poder descansar un poco.

Sus pensamientos eran invadidos nuevamente por la imagen de la joven, sentía que algo andaba mal con ella, era extraño esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo, al recostarse en aquella cama hecha con pelaje de lobo, recordó que exactamente días antes había sentido algo similar.

Sus instintos anteriormente le habían guiado hasta una zona en la que jamás había estado y podía sentir que alguien se encontraba en peligro y le necesitaba, pero no sabía de quién se trataba, además tenía que seguir con su búsqueda del ladrón del fragmento y cuando se detuvo a descansar había tenido un extraño sueño.

Frunció el ceño al no comprender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, era imposible que algo así pasará, esa sensación que pudo sentir aquel día en que se encontraron por primera vez, negó levemente al tan sólo pensar en ello, después de todo la perla de Shikon ya no existía como tal, sólo eran fragmentos.

Tenía que existir otra explicación a lo que había sentido ese día.

Un aroma singular capto su nariz, lo busco por todas partes, hasta que logro encontrar lo que parecía ser un brazalete de plata con unas gemas de color azul, el aroma de su amada estaba impregnado en ese objeto.

Sonrió instintivamente, si no tenía excusa alguna para ir a verle, ahora ya existía una, seguramente ya se habría percatado de que no lo tenía con ella, una leve molestia surgió en él de tan sólo pensar que fuera un regalo de aquel hombre hacia ella.

Observo con más detalle el brazalete, dándose cuenta que era demasiado pequeña, una leve risa surgió de él, no podía negar que las manos de la joven eran tan pequeñas y finas en comparación a las de él.

Pero vaya que poseían fuerza.

Llevo su mano a su mejilla la cual había recibido una bofetada por parte de ella, recordaba el ardor que había sentido y como las marcas de sus dedos estaban marcadas, su expresión de enojo, con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, su tono frío de voz al ponerse a la defensiva.

Realmente se había sorprendido que no fuera una mujer sumisa como por lo general eran todas las humanas cuando estaban a la merced de un demonio, tratando de engañarlos y seducirlos con sus encantos para que no les hicieran daño, realmente llegaban a ser tan patéticos, porque evidentemente había hombres que ofrecían a su esposa o hijos con tal de salir vivos, en cambio ella le había enfrentado, se había negado a obedecerle, cosa que logro llamar su atención.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, en el bosque, un resplandor salía de su interior emitía una luz rosada de la misma forma que sus piernas al traer los fragmentos de la perla, en ese momento había intuido que ella poseía un fragmento, pero cuando le volvió a ver ya no poseía ese mismo brillo, era una de las razones por las cuales no creía que se tratase de la misma persona, pero nadie más aparte de él, sabía lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

Se recostó intentando calmar un poco todas esas emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento,

A decir verdad, era tanta la necesidad que tenía de volver a verle, ansiaba poder en algún momento sentir nuevamente el aroma fresco y dulce que ella emitía y si tenía suerte podría probar aquellos rosados labios, que sin duda alguna de una u otra forma logaría hacerlo.

Una idea cruzo por su mente.

Podría devolver el brazalete con una condición, un intercambio.

Imagino que de tan sólo pedírselo las mejillas de esta se cubrirían con un leve pero notorio sonrojo o probablemente le daría algún golpe por su atrevimiento, pero la verdad prefería no pensar eso como la primera opción, después de todo cuando confeso a los cuatro vientos enfrente de aquellos que le acompañaban a ella, que le amaba, pudo observar como esta de los nervios se sonrojaba

Tras darle vueltas a sus ideas para devolvérselo, el sueño se hacía presente poco a poco, sujeto el brazalete entre sus manos para no perderlo y cerro sus ojos logrando conciliar el sueño al fin, cayendo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

— Koga. — abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz.

Notó que ese encontraba en la cima de la montaña.

— Koga. — la joven le sonreía dulcemente.

Nuevamente estaba soñando con ella.

Sé acercó a ella y le tomó entre sus brazos.

— Detesto que esto sea sólo un sueño. — alegó el lobo, colocando su rostro entre su cuello.

— No lo es. — afirmó la menor.

— Sé que lo es, no estás conmigo en estos momentos. — dijo con un poco de tristeza. — Pero iré por ti.

— Koga. — sintió como esta se separaba de él.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — vio como ella retrocedía, alejándose cada vez más de su lado. — Mitsuki.

Ella corrió, estaba huyendo de él.

— Mitsuki. — le siguió, pero aquel lugar comenzaba a distorsionarse.

No sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás le había pasado eso, él siempre le salvaba y se quedaba a su lado.

— Mitsuki, regresa. — exclamó el lobo. — Es peligroso que este en lugares desconocidos.

No podía sentir su rastro.

— Mitsuki. — gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El lugar comenzaba a hacer más nítido.

Sé encontraba en las ruinas de un palacio humano.

Pudo sentir el olor de sangre inundar sus fosas nasales.

— Koga. — ella le estaba llamando.

— Mitsuki... — busco por todos lados a la muchacha, pero no le encontraba.

El viento comenzaba a tornarse hostil y aquel sito irradiaba maldad.

— Koga... — musito detrás de él.

Sé giro y vio a la ojiazul de pie cabizbaja.

— Mitsuki. — tocó el hombro de ella y está sólo alzó su mirada, dejando ver el rastro de sangre que descendía por su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó ella débilmente.

Cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo perdió la estabilidad.

Él le sostuvo rápidamente entre sus brazos impidiendo que cayera al suelo.

— Mitsuki... — comenzó a palmera su rostro. — Reacciona.

Noto la gran cantidad de sangre que cubría su ropa, era de ella, estaba herida.

— Despierta. — comenzó a zarandearle. — ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— Tú lo has hecho. — dijo una voz detrás de él.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó girando su mirada, pero no había nadie.

— Mi estimado joven lobo, espero que con esto tu alma esté tranquila. — una voz femenina se escuchó delante de él.

Unos ojos color carmín le miraban fijamente.

— ¿Que le has hecho a mi mujer? — le grito, sentía la ira recorrer sus venas.

— No he sido yo. — musito entre leves risas. — Lo has hecho tú.

— Yo jamás le heriría. — vio como aquella sombra se desapareció.

Giro a ver nuevamente el rostro de la menor y colocó una mano en una de sus mejillas.

Estaba helada.

— Mitsuki. — murmuró. — Por favor, despierta.

Sus fragmentos comenzaron a irradiar una luz sentía el palpitar de estos.

— ¿Mitsuki? — la joven seguía sin moverse.

Vio como el cristal se teñía de un color oscuro y la herida de su brazo empezó a dolerle, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer al no soportar el dolor.

Sentía un gran ardor recorrerle toda su extremidad.

— Koga. — la voz de Mitsuki le llamó.

Abrió sus ojos y nuevamente estaba en su hogar.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Llevó una de sus manos a su frente, estaba sudando.

En cada sueño que había tenido lograba salvarle y esa ocasión no lo hizo.

Él no pudo protegerla.

Y temía que se volviera realidad.

* * *

 **~Ohayo!**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo en verdad, es el segundo en todo lo que llevo de tiempo escribiendo en que hago un capítulo con una canción, pero el primero en ser publicado, puesto que el otro es perteneciente a otra historia (Amor Fati) y es parte de una continuación de la historia.**

 **Ahora vamos a lo importante, la canción se llama I don't wanna live forever (No quiero vivir para siempre), hago hincapié en el hecho de que Koga es un demonio y Mitsuki una humana en varias partes del capítulo por una razón y es que su tiempo de vida es diferente, por ese motivo la canción me pareció "adecuada" por decirlo de alguna forma para que ustedes pudieran comprender un poco de lo que vivirán los protagonistas más adelante, (incluso puedo decir que Bankotsu a pesar de no estar aún presente en la trama en estos capítulos, podría entrar en el significado que busque darle la canción en la historia, aunque quizá sería en un futuro, claro que espero después hacer otro capítulo con una canción que si pueda incluirlos por completo a los tres).**

 **Cualquier otra duda que lleguen a tener pueden decírmela e intentaré aclararla.**

 **Así como espero también que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, agradezco enormemente a las personas que leen y dejan su review, muchas gracias** **.**

 **Estoy pensando en hacer un especial para agradecerles todo el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición para el especial, podrían decírmela, todas serán tomadas en cuenta.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a LadiJupiter, gracias a todos aquellos que dejan su estrellita de favorito y a los que dejan comentarios gracias, me encanta leerlos, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta la novela o saber su opinión.**

 **Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o gramatical, les pido de favor que me avisen para que las demás personas puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura, esto incluye los anteriores capítulos, ya que me he dado a la tarea de releerlos una y otra vez, incluso después de publicarlos, en esto mismo quiero informarles que les aparecerán notificaciones de actualización y es porque estaré realizando las correcciones y ediciones necesarias, de antemano agradezco su comprensión.**

 **Espero les guste y le den Favorito y dejen un comentario, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre cómo va la historia, además eso me alentaría a continuar escribiendo y animarme a subir más historias, ¿Si?:3**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada aquí y en mi cuenta de Wattpad AriPerez12, para que pueden disfrutarla en la plataforma que más les guste.**

 **Les recuerdo que la petición de Beta—reader continúa aún abierta.**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo \ (^—^) /**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

— **Ari :3**

 **Oyasumi Dreamers ~**


End file.
